


The Vow of Flowers

by Annick_La



Series: Allusions [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Development, Children, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Missions, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Uchiha Massacre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 60,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annick_La/pseuds/Annick_La
Summary: To fulfill her duty, to complete the mission and please the Elders, Sakura invokes an Uchiha tradition older than the village itself. The bonds that bind them can never be broken.





	1. Prologue: Till Human Voices Wake Us, And We Drown

**Prologue: "Till Human Voices Wake Us, And We Drown"**

_"We have lingered in the chambers of the sea_

_By sea-girls wreathed with seaweed red and brown_

_Till human voices wake us, and we drown."_

#####  _-The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock, T.S Eliot_

* * *

Her ears ring before they can say a word.

A sharp pain flashes across her temples, down her neck and seizes in her shoulders and neck.

Sakura presses her eyes closed, as light suddenly becomes too bright. She squeezes them with her fingers and thumb and hisses at the sudden oversensitivity. Her lower back tightens as tension returns and the entirely of her frame goes stiff from an onset migraine. 

The weight of words unsaid force her to lean into the doorframe. Konoha’s top medic resists the urge to scream and bites her lower lip instead.

“Haruno-san” it’s Dog who speaks first, voice muffled beneath the white Anbu mask and the white noise clouding her hearing. “Your presence is required at the hospital.”

Sakura hears his words in a drowning haze, knowing without having to fully listen. It’s just past midnight and this many Anbu only come to her at this time for _ one _reason.

The moment her eyes landed on the young bright-eyed interning resident, she knew. She knew he was going to say that, knows _ who _ they are calling her about. Nevermind the fact that she’s standing in a bathrobe and towel. Forget that they barged in on her mid shower. Sakura can care less about all of those things. Worse has happened in her medical career.

_ Please. Not now. _

Pathetic thoughts conjurn in this moment between painful spasms against her temples. Sakura pulls her bathrobe tighter, huching her shoulders as she shivers. It’s the only thing she do to keep her knees from buckling under the weight of exhaustion. Stress from an encounter that hasn't even happened yet sparks a migraine that very much makes her feel like she needs to puke. The medical jounin inwardly groans and turns to lean her back against the door. 

“Do you need time, Haruno-san?” Dog continues. 

_ I don't want to go at all! _

She mentally screams and rubs her fingers over her eyes. Of course she can’t say that. She is Konoah’s best hope in Tsunade’s absence. More than that, she’s a grown adult and should conduct herself as such, especially because one of her interns is here watching. Sakura chances as glance at Honoka, the brown haired, blued-eyed civilian who’s too nice for her own good. It was upon seeing her that Sakura felt her insides turn on itself and her brain started to throb in her skull. Honoka herself was a joy to be around and to teach but her patient was...less so. Since the young intern is here and not at the hospital, than that means something happened….something big enough that they need Sakura to step in. Had it been any other patient, Sakura would have jumped at the chance. This patient, however, made her want to vomit, run and punch something all at the same time.

_ I can’t deal with him now. _

She mentally laments. Yet the oath she took as a doctor negates her conflicting emotions. Sakura bites the inside of her cheek. Her hand falls and she gestures without making eye contact with anyone in particular

“What...what exactly is the problem?” her voice is unbelievably small and tired but it's something. 

It’s effort to keep her breath even but Sakura fights her growing apprehension. Honoka, the young civilian intern that incited this reaction takes a calculated step forward. 

“He woke up!” Honoka exclaims, nearly bouncing on her toes as her blue eyes dance with excitement. “I went in to change the bedsheets since it's gotten a bit colder and when I opened the door, he was looking at me! Uchiha-san is _ alive _. Isn't that great?”

It _ should _ be great. 

Sakura should be pleased to know her top patient has made some progress. Had it been anyone else, she would have burst into a wide grin of pure joy, pleased that she’d succeeded in saving yet another.

But it's sudden and choking the way her body almost recoils at the name. Sakura grimaces and clenches her abs to stop her stomach from lurching. But it's not enough. The jounin bites her tongue and takes a step back towards the bathroom. 

“I’ll be out in a minute,” she says in a rush then quickly closes the door in time for them to miss her dry heave. 

Sakura’s chest burns as the thought of death flashes instantly in her mind. She slaps a hand over her mouth and stumbles towards the skin. Her free hand clumsily jerks the water on to cover her gasping.

The very thought of him makes her physically and mentally sick. Four months is a long time but not long enough for Sakura to be okay with the only Uchiha left in this world. He is the person she's tried hard not to see or thinking about because of his role in the demise of the rest, of the one that mattered the most to her. 

Green eyes glisten with overdue tears. Even as her chest flutters and tenses at the the imagine of Sasuke’s dying form slumping against his brother’s shoulders. Tremors force her over the sink and Sakura gags into the bowl. 

_ Oh god, I’m gonna puke. _

“Haruno-san?”

It’s Honoka. A soft knock at the door follows then a question. “Are you okay?”

Sakura gripes the porcelain sink to white knuckles until her teeth stop grinding against each other and her nausea settles enough for her breathe. It takes all of her power to shake off her anxiety and panic. There are people out there waiting for her. 

“Just a minute!” Sakura calls and exhales.

For several seconds she gazes into the bowl of her sink. Letting her pulse relax, allowing her body to calm itself down, to preserve what little scrap of dignity she has. She is a shinobi, afterall. Grieving or not, angry or not, she has a job and her job is waiting right outside the door. 

Without looking in the mirror, Sakura pulls away from the sink. Wringing her hands, she walks towards the door, reaching for the door.

_ ‘It’s going to be okay.’ _ She reassures herself. _ ‘In and out, that’s it. I can’t run from him forever.’ _

Bare feet stay rooted to the floor. Green eyes drift down towards the cool beige tiles laid diagonally in her bathroom. She waits as her eyes moisten then cloud over as feelings culminate into bearable misery. Biting her bottom lip, the young woman allows herself a moment to be human, to feel, to regret and to be angry.

Running from her duty is not an option. But she grants herself this small mercy.

_ I just need a minute. _ She assures herself, scrubs a hand through her hair and reply the moments in time that lead to here. 

For a long time Sakura stayed in denial, not wanting to believe her friend, teammate and hopeful lover was capable of such hatred. Sasuke told her over and over and over again, that she could never understand how deep his hatred went, how strong his thirst for revenge was. Sakura was foolish enough to think that if she loved him hard enough, she could save him.

She couldn’t.

There was only one person that could reduce the deranged Uchiha to ashes. One person capable of bring an end to Sasuke’s manic quest to rule all of the shinobi nations. 

It’s been four months. The war is over thanks to her and Tsunade and Orochimaru’s plan to stop him, stop Sasuke. For all the Sanin’s efforts and hardwork, it was Sakura who practically pieced humanity’s last hope back together. Resurrecting Itachi Uchiha was her greatest achievement. It was the first time a victory rested almost solely on her ability to heal. 

And yet, it was the first time a victory tasted so bitter and heartbreaking. 

But it was necessary.

Sakura knows this but her heart and mind cannot rid itself of the imagine of Itachi sucking the life from her beloved.

She presses her eyes closed as the metal door handle folds against her strength, dimpling in places where her fingers dig in.

_ ‘That’s enough. Check on him now, cry later.’ _

She tries, really tries to distance her personal thoughts about Itachi Uchiha the murder from Itachi Uchiha the patient and savior of humanity. Regardless of what she thinks of him and how he contributed to Sasuke going down that path, he is still a patient in her hospital. She is still a medic. He needs her. 

Shifting perspectives ease her fears. Sakura shakes her head against the pounding in her ears and sighs. 

“Haruno-san?” Honoka calls once more, voice laced with confusion and worry.

Stealing her nervous, the jounin cleans her face and opens the door, looking for her intern. 

“When did he wake up?” Sakura clears the lump in her throat then steps out into the hall.

If any notice her disheveled appearance, they do not comment, much to her liking. Honoka takes up the question instead and dogs Sakura’s steps as she explains. 

“He just woke up and there’s no other doctor tending him tonight.”

“Just as in right now?” Sakura questions and stalks into her bedroom.

Honoka answers, “Yes, not ten minutes ago. I told the Anbu I needed to get you right away so they carried me here.”

That news makes her frown for an entirely different reason. Sakura pauses rummaging through her dresser to place a hand on her hip.

Itachi is the only patient that has specially assigned nurses and medics looking after him. One of them is her, the other is Ino, who is supposed to be his head medic tonight so Sakura can take a break. So why the hell is Honoka asking her to check on Ino’s patient?

_ ‘I shouldn’t even be dealing with this right!’ _

Annoyance grips her for a different reason. Sakura glares and jerks her head in Honoka’s direction.

“Where's Ino?” she demands, “ She's the lead on the Uchiha case tonight.” 

Honoka fidgets under Sakura’s hardened gaze. “Erm, Yamanaka-san was called away by the Hokage about two hours ago. She told us that she'd be gone for awhile and if anything were to change in Uchiha-san’s condition, to find you.”

“How freaking convenient...that pig!” Sakura grits out before she can help it. Honoka flinches. Sakura sighs. “Sorry. It’s just...tonight was my night off. I didn’t know…”

“Sorry, Haruno-san.” The girl whimpers.

“No, no, it’s ok. It’s not your fault, Honoka.” Sakura soothes, “Wait here. I’ll be dressed in ten minutes.”

Honoka complies, closing the door quickly behind her as she leaves Sakura to dress.

By the time they reach the hospital, Sakura’s checked herself enough not to panic. Her shoulder are still tense and her apprehension manifests itself in a pointed frown. 

The Anbu escort her and her intern to the special entrance reserved for such cases as Itachi. The hospital is lightly staffed and, as far as she can see, no one looks twice at the two Anbu flanking her and Honoka. 

They take the back stairs to the second floor, then ride a sealed elevator up to the top. Though the village is currently on the mend, the hospital still holds some of its necessary protections. 

Sakura steps off the elevator first and is immediately stopped by two Hyuuga Anbu. She offers no resistance as they check her, using the time to clear her mind. 

“Haruno-san,” one of the Anbu greet her pleasantly.

Sakura extends the same nodding courtesy as she turns her attention to Honoka.

“Here’s his file,” the intern explains. “I’ve updated everything as best I could. I’ve checked his vitals and asked light questions to get him to comply but he won’t speak.”

The news makes Sakura’s brow creases. “Does he have motor function?”

“Yes, but slow.”

_ ‘That could be bad. He’s going to need some rehabilitation after this. Strange for such a short time...’ _

“Visual reflexes?” she questions absently while glossing through the notes and check boxes on each page of the clipboard.

Honoka shakes her head, “I didn’t do a thorough check. I figured you’d know what to look for better than me but his eyes followed my every move.”

“No delays?”

“Not as far as I could tell.”

Sakura looks up from her clipboard and rephrases the question, “Honoka, would you say that he was looking at you or through you?”

Blue eyes cross slightly and Honoka hums. “Erm, a bit of both at times. He definitely saw me but sometimes he looked distant…”

The answer doesn’t help considering Sasuke was notorious for daydreaming in the middle of a conversation. 

_ That can mean anything from indifference to blindness _.

“Alright,” Sakura concludes and tucks the clipboard under her arm. “Thanks, Honoka. Go on your break now. I’ll come find you once I’m done.” 

She directs the last statement to the guards, “Don't let anyone else up until I come out. Send word to the Hokage that blackbird is awake and stable.”

All orders are taken and acted on immediately, leaving her with nothing to do but go inside.

Swallowing her anxiety, Sakura slides open the door to Itachi’s room, keeping her gaze and body pointedly against him. 

The first thing she notices is the very apparent and biting chill in the air. Honoka is right in saying it is cold here. Outside it’s the last few days of autumn, with winter not too far away. Itachi’s room must get the wind through cracks in the room. She shivers and lingers near the door, then pulls the clipboard from under her arm to give her eyes something to do.

Itachi’s heart monitor goes out of sync. The beeping speeds but and her chest tightens. It’s only a few seconds, she notes, but enough for the spike in pulse to raise her suspicions. Professional curiosity makes her look up. Her eyes barely make it to the foot of the bed before every hair on the back of her neck prickles. Her heart jumps hard in her chest as the sudden and weighting feeling of eyes on her keeps her rooted to her spot. Her panic from earlier returns and she tries not to swoon. It takes all of her strength to keep her body from shaking. Sakura squeezes the paper in her hand and pulls the clipboard closer to her chest to steady herself.

_ ‘Calm down,’ _ she chants mentally, ‘ _ He can’t do you anything.’ _

Licking her lips, Sakura waits until her pulse is under control. They are not in the battlefield. She is not in danger, yet the image of Sasuke’s terrified expression as Itachi delivered the final blow will not go away. 

_ ‘Stop It! That man wasn't Sasuke anymore…’ _

It takes everything for her to inhale deeply and exhale the memory away. 

_ ‘Focus.’ _

Green eyes travel across the expanse of the room at its occupant. There, half sitting up in a small bed, with an IV in his arm, several tubes stuck in places, Itachi watches her with half lidded eyes.

Her entire body tenses at the sheer intensity of his gaze. The elongated tear ducts only sharper his stare, with eyes so black and sunked and deep. Sakura can’t quite read it at her vantage but there is something there, and that something borders menacing. 

Her first instincts are to run. Bravery forgotten, Sakura wants to be as far away from this man as possible. Not only just because he’s watching her but the memories of a battle to fresh for her heart to take comes in waves. The valley, the rain, Kakashi restraining her against running down to help Sasuke after he collapsed in the mud. More than the fear for her life, the pain of grief threatens to be her undoing.

Sakura’s brain skirts through images and ideas, bouncing between a death scene and medical questions. She tries to force her thoughts on the latter and sorts through her mental dysfunction to find one rational thought. 

_ Honoka said visual function is fine but maybe he just...can’t see me. _

As crazy a notion that is, it’s enough to make her brain pause. When they found him dead, Sasuke took his eyes. Although she and her mentor worked hard to restore them, there is always a chance something went wrong.

_ Overuse of the Sharingan leads to blindness. But he's got three sets of eyes in there, something unheard of. Maybe the effects are more negative than we thought? _

Familiar things always bring comfort and she quickly takes hold of the small scrap. Sakura, clinging to the theory until her fingers loosen on the clipboard, muses and chews her lower lip.

_ Maybe he’s on the verge of blindness. I hope not. Kakashi may give some executive order for me to fix it… _

The idea is enough to make her cringe. Being around him for this long is too draining and the mere thought of coming in here gave her a migraine.

_ Anything beyond this and I’d go insane _. 

She clears her throat in the absence of conversation, noting just long she’s stood there staring at him staring at her. The heart monitor beeps steadily to fill the silence. Itachi has his pulse under control but the beats are harsher than normal, indicating some sort of unease. 

_ Speculation will only leave me in dark. _The medic reasons and tucks her hair behind her ear. 

_ Plus I can’t just stand here staring at him. _

“Uchiha-san,” her voice cracks horribly and she flush. “Ahem, Uchiha-san. Welcome back to the world of the living. I’m your attending physician tonight. Your aid, Honoka-san, is on break at the moment.”

Her legs move on their own. Sakura allows a mask of professionalism to hide her dislike of the patient before her. As she makes her way towards him, Itachi’s eyes jerk with her every step. He watches her closely until she’s near his side. He never turns his head but his eyes look obliquely at her before turning forward again. 

The gesture is enough for Sakura’s tensed shoulders to relax and ease into the distant persona of medic. She takes a moment to really look at him, noting that he’s lost quite a bit of weight since he’s been in the hospital. His skin is more pale and clammy looking. 

_ Body temperature is normal, if I remember _.

The rest comes automatic as she sets about gathering equipment need to check what she feels is the most immediate concern. Sakura walks to a low counter and grabs several tools from a nearby drawer, including a ophthalmoscope for his eyes. Taking a rolling table, she lays out all she has in order of necessity then grabs some eye drops from a nearby cupboard. 

“Uchiha-san,” Sakura’s tone borders mechanic as she recites courtesies from memory. “I’m going to asks you some questions. Try to answer them as best as you can. If you can’t answer any of the questions, do not force it.”

She removes tips from plastic casings, fitting it to the exam equipment then fits her hands into a pair of latex gloves.

“Do you know where you are?” she questions and adjusts the overhead light to get a better view of his face without blinding him.

Itachi takes a moment. Keen greens eye watch for any sign of distress as he appears to think. Years in the medical field and years with Sasuke have taught her to look underneath the stoic expression of an Uchiha. Itachi holds still, not even a noticeable raise or fall in his chest, for nearly a minute. For anyone else, it can be seen as a mental struggle to sort information but Sakura knows that he’s not struggling with the location but some other thing amongst the million that seem to cloud the minds of people from his clan.

Finally barely, he nods without eye contact.

She quickly proceeds to the next question in a series of standard ones with such a patient.

“Do you know how you got here?”

Immediately his heart rate jumps. Sakura looks to the monitor at the sudden increase in blood pressure. But just like earlier, the older shinobi manages to pull himself back into control.

_ I’ll take that as a yes _. Sakura reasons

It’s a reaction and sufices enough for her that he has not forgotten his battle with Sasuke. Her eyes narrow a fraction but she quickly stuffs the resentful thought away and reaches for the eye drops.

Sakura takes a step towards him, keeping her movements visible to him at all times.

“Tilt your head back, please.” 

Itachi’s eyes drift back to her. Sakura looks placidly down at him though her pulse is near erratic.

_ Stop looking at me. Stop looking at me. Stop looking at me. _

He doesn’t.

Itachi does however ease back against the pillow. Black eyes watch her critically in silence as she places one hand just above his eye lid. The Uchiha doesn’t flinch as she administers the medicine. Sakura tries to ignore it, tries to hide how unnerved she is by his attention and staring without so much as blinking. 

“Close your eyes please,” she instructs and moves away from him quickly when he does so. 

It’s a small moment of privacy but enough for Sakura allow herself to physically cringe, ball her fist and release it before grabbing the ophthalmoscope. A shiver runs down her spine and she resists the urge to do anything drastic.

_ Doctor first. _

She reminds herself. Exhaling, the young woman walks the few steps back to the bed. Immediately Itachi opens his eyes. Without giving him a moment, she shines light from the ophthalmoscope directly into his eyes. Itachi’s eyes take on a charcoal grey color when the his pupils dilate. By contrast, his pupils are much darker and that, for some reason, makes Sakura feel a bit more at ease, knowing she’s not looking a deep black void of a soulless man. 

_ Everything looks fine so far. I’ll do a more thorough exam later _.

Satisfied, Sakura pulls back and in doing so accidentally brushes his arm as she moves. She jerks away quickly, the sensation leaving her skin burning and face warm. 

“Sorry,” the medic says quickly. Itachi doesn’t respond and Sakura refocuses on her question. “Do you know who I am?”

“Hn,” it is the first noise Itachi makes. It’s rough, like gravel underfoot but audible.

She nods and mentally catalogues his answers. Sakura removes the stethoscope from her neck and leans over him once more. 

“I’m going to check your lungs,” Sakura says to him. “Can you sit up on your own or do you need me to help you?”

A few seconds pass before Itachi’s arms twitch into motion. Sakura gives him room as he moves slowly to a more upright position away from the pillow. When he settles, she presses a stethoscope to the upper right side of his back and focus on her task.

“Inhale for me, please.” she asks.

Itachi obeys and takes a deep breathe. There’s a mild rattling sound that draws her brows together. Sakura moves the stethoscope down a little. “Again.”

He complies throughout the ordeal, wordlessly, deep breathes at every command. She listens with expert ears at the rattling in his organ. The noise seems worse in his left lung than in his right. Noise in general is not good, especially since discovering he has an illness that she hasn’t had the chance to properly diagnose. Given the circumstances surrounding his ‘resurrection’, any little thing is a cause for concern.

They go through the motions in silence, much to her gratitude. Sakura checks his chest as well as his stomach until she’s satisfied. Pulling away from him with a thoughtful exhale, she charts her findings along with the answers to the general questions. She can’t rule out anything at this point. Who knows how long he actually has to live. 

She bites the inside of her cheek, confused at his symptoms and whether they should be any cause for concern. Immediately, she suspects some kind of pneumonia. His clogged lungs attest to as much but the reason behind the immune response is still a puzzling mystery. Even more so because he’s been in a hospital bed for four months with no way of coming into contact with viruses or bacteria. 

_ Maybe the change in temperature aggravated something… _

She grabs pen from her coat’s pocket and starts to write, matching common symptoms to see if she can map a diagnosis. So engrossed in her own thoughts, she starts when Itachi speaks at length.

“I am alive,” his voice is almost a whisper and whiny with disuse but loud enough and deep enough to give her goosebumps. 

He keeps his gaze ahead, hands resting at his side. 

Sakura looks down at him, the tightness in her chest from earlier returns with a vengeance. Her eye twitches at the almost nonchalant way he speaks the obvious. 

Yes, he is alive, at the expense of the brother he claimed to love. 

She blinks then curtly nods.

“Yeah,” she says trying for an air of detachment, then goes back to work. 

“You are here, again.” Itachi continues, suddenly feeling talkative.

Her grip on the pen tightens but Sakura flips through papers and writes more notes, keeping her eyes on her work.

“I’m your medic, Uchiha-san, that’s my job.” 

Itachi makes a noncommittal sound and inclines his head. Silent settles around them once more, much to her comfort. It’s easier to be his doctor when she isn’t reminded that these are the hands that took Sasuke’s life. 

Sakura sits the clipboard down and goes to check his IV fluid dangling from his bedside, trying to stay distracted. Being in this room, being near him reminds her so much of Sasuke that her fingers fidget a little as she adjusts the bag. His dark hair and even darker eyes, the distant and disinterested way he looks is almost too much. 

“Sakura,”

The whisper startles her. Clumsily she misses the hook for the IV bag and juggles it precariously in her hands less it falls to the floor. 

“Crap!” she hisses as she hastily manages to clench it to her chest. 

“What” Sakura demands, and glares at Itachi. 

There’s a slight frown tugging at his lips and his eyes harden towards the door. On instinct she looks at it, thinking someone may be coming in. She watches it a few seconds and looks back at him to see if he’s looked elsewhere. 

Itachi keeps his gaze straight ahead, silent. She can feel herself growing annoyed with him stopping her only to just stare off in the distance at nothing. 

Her temper pushes towards the surface. She turns to face him, placing her hands and the IV bag on her hips. “Did you have something you ne--”

Before she can finish, Itachi tightens his grip on the sheets just as the heart monitor beeps in warning of a cardiac emergency. 

“Itachi? Itachi!” Sakura exclaims.

Her eyes widen slightly as she watches the charted spike in heart rate. Tossing the IV at the foot of bed, Sakura moves quickly and places a hand on his chest. Small tremors rock his shoulders. His erratic heartbeat is so sudden that she’s unsure where to focus her attention at the moment. Immediately her hands glow green and she presses them over his heart, trying to find the problem.

“Itachi?” Sakura calls, hoping for some type of response. 

The Uchiha clenches his jaws and bares his teeth as the tremors travel down through his legs. 

It takes a few seconds for her to realize he’s partially paralyzed and the jerks are all involuntary. 

_ There’s nothing blocking the arteries and blood flow is there just way too fast! A panic attack, maybe? Of all the things to have right now!’ _

She grabs him by the chin and forces his face in her direction to check for any signs of something more serious.

“Breath, Uchiha.” Sakura demands, trying to stop whatever is causing this odd reaction. There is no way he’s having a heart attack. Honoka would have spotted the signs earlier. Would the breathing exercises have triggered something so adverse?

_ It’s more like a seizure but his eyes aren’t shift and there’s no foaming at the mouth. By all accounts she shouldn't have been able to speak if that were the case. _

The only thing she can rightly deduce is that he’s hyper reacting to something and needs to calm down.

Like right now.

“Deep breathes,” she instructs and tries to get him to lay down. “Open your mouth.”

She expects immediate compliance but Itachi did almost the exact opposite, turning his glare on her, daring almost with a hint of confused malice. She can swear the air in the room drops several degrees as a cool fear snakes up her spine. The monitor’s beeps turn frantic and faster as they hold eye contact. 

Itachi is not listening, not exactly. He’s fighting his body’s response, trying to will it to do something else. The suppressed tremor gives her that much. But his eyes, hard and deep and black keeps her from doing more to aid him. Sakura wants to look away at anything but Itachi’s eyes will not let her. He holds her there with a gaze so cold, so strong her knees weaken. She is almost sure that, if not for the fact that he cannot use his Sharingan, he would have used it in that moment.

_ ‘Wait!’ _

It clicks then. 

Sakura narrows her eyes at him as his body’s distress becomes more clear. His skin starts to glisten with sweat, most likely cold sweats, she thinks. When his lips start to tint, Sakura annoyingly growls.

“Itachi, you need to stop, right now.”

The warning goes unheeded. Growing frustrated, she contemplates just knocking him out. But there were risks to that at this point. He could go back into a coma and not come out this time.

She pauses on that thought.

_ No not now, brain! _

She chides herself, and charges chakra to her hands then place them on his temples. 

“This is gonna hurt, Itachi, but it’s better than suffocating.” Sakura warns then forces her own chakra into his temples to temporary shock the nerves around his eyes.

There’s a beat before the tremors turn more spastic. The Uchiha hisses between clenched teeth as his body spasms and jerks.

Then his eyes roll.

“Don’t you dare!” Sakura yells and hits him hard in the back to get air back into his lungs and, hopefully oxygen to his brain less he has a full on seizure. 

Itachi’s lip twitches then he lurches before a harsh, unforgiving coughing fit takes him. Immediately, she slaps her hand over his mouth, just as the bloody mucus in his lungs spurts out between her fingers. It’s perhaps one of the most reckless and unsanitary thing she’s done as a medic but the way Itachi’s weight leans into her palm, she doubts he can lift his own hands to catch his blood. She places a hand to his back as the coughing continues to wreck him. One hand is quickly becoming too small as the blood drips into the sheets. Sakura’s not as concerned with this as she is his heart rate. It seems he’s stopped trying to use his Sharingan, because the beeping slows. 

But that clearly hasn’t helped his lungs. 

She keeps her gaze away, looking at the wall behind them grumbling to herself while the man before her tries to catch his breath. The episode lasts less than a minute but it takes a few moments for the Uchiha to stop shaking and leaning into her.Whatever sympathy she would have for a patient in this situation is lost for him.

Itachi’s labored breath struggles to get under control. Sakura jerks her hand away when he moves then forces him into the pillow before stalking over to the biohazard bin to dispose of her soiled gloves. More than her fear and frustration, her angry fuels her actions as she walks towards the sink.

Half expecting him to have passed out by now, his voice only serves to irritate her further. “Sakura,” Itachi calls then coughs more.

She pointedly ignores him, glaring into the sink as she adamantly scrubs her hands with soap. 

“Sakura,” he repeats between deep exhales.

Warning bells should have gone off, but her temper overrides all of that. Her brow twitch in impatience, her temper struggles as her thoughts bounce between different ways to give him a good beating for being so reckless. She washes her hands raw then reaches for one of the wrapped plastic cups on the counter. They keep bottled water in a cupboard above the sink, she grabs one then yanks off the plastic wrapping on the cup. If not for the IV in his arm and feeding tub lodged in his side, she would have hit him. But Itachi isn't Naruto. Had the blond pulled what happened moments ago, the last thing she'd offer him was fresh water. 

“You shouldn’t be talking right now.” she flippantly orders, carrying both cup and bottle to Itachi’s bedside. “Drink it.”

Itachi furrows his brows and juts his chin at her, refusing. The medical ninja licks her lips to keep from splintering the plastic at his defiance. 

“Fine,” Sakura chides, “Don’t drink it. But I am not offering my hand if you choke again.”

She slams it on the nightstand by his bedside and moves away, going back towards the sink. 

“Saku--”

The pinkette cuts him off, agitated at his stupid Uchiha stubbornness for doing something so thoughtless. “As your medic I’m telling you to be quiet, Uchiha.”

“Why?”

Sakura whirls around and scowls.

“Because you have blood and mucus in your lungs and all over my sheets. You just woke up from a coma. A _ coma _ , Uchiha. Do you know what that means? Muscles like your vocal chords are weak from disuse. _ You _ are weak and malnourished and the only reason you’re able to do _ anything _ is because you’ve been liquid fed vitamins.”

Sakura waves her hands angry at him and gestures at his hunched form. “ So while you’re trying to jump start into normalcy as if you’ve been asleep, your body is going into shock wondering _ what the hell _ it is you think it’s capable of after doing absolutely _ nothing _ for the past four months.”

Before he can retort she turns away, slamming cupboard doors in her wake. She snatches paper towels and dries her hands before reaching above the sink to put on more latex gloves. 

“By the way, that stunt you just pulled was stupid.” she adds as she snaps her left glove in place and grumbles the latter part to herself. “Four months in a freaking coma and you try to use chakra. Idiot.”

“Why can I not?” Itachi asks hostilely.

She looks down her nose at him. “It’s called a chakra seal. It keeps your chakra at a low state.”

Itachi shakes his head and levels an accusatory look her way. “My eyes.”

“Are you serious?” Sakura counters. “Did everything I just say go over your head? You’re in a hospital, Itachi! Under surveillance by at least four Anbu mind you, and you’re asking me about your dojutsu now?”

Itachi doesn’t so much as flinch at her outburst and sets his features. “You will answer my questions.”

Sakura meets his glare with stubbornness of her own. “You’re not exactly in positions to make demands.”

“You are my medic, are you not?”

“That has nothing to do wit-”

“My _ eyes _,” Itachi cuts her off. “I cannot feel the chakra at all. Tell me why.”

Sakura blinks at the coldness with which he regards her. For a moment she stops her rant as the weight of Itachi discontentment settles in the room. 

Anger falters in way of nerves. 

She swallows but holds her ground. “You had...I performed a surgery on your eyes while you were in coma.”

“Explain.”

The storm in Itachi’s scowl turns more violent and Sakura fights not to flinch as she does as he asks. 

“It’s a temporary surgery that closes the chakra pathway to your eyes so you can’t access your dojutsu. It was a safety measure, ordered by the Hokage to go along with the chakra seals. Since we know the Sharingan can be triggered by emotions, he thought it best for you not to have access to it...given the situation.”

Itachi blinks. “The situation?”

Sakura finds her will again and snarkily replies, “_ Yes. _ Because, as far as everyone knows, you’re Konoha’s number one family killing missing-nin.”

Her condescending response is met with silence. However, Itachi’s eyes are no less accusing. They stare at each other across the expanse of the hospital room. The medic in her notes his hostile response and, suddenly, it occurs to her that maybe...maybe he doesn't remember.

She shifts her weight then ask in a slightly softer tone, “Do you know what the situation is? Do you remember what hap-”

“You healed me.” he interjects. “The Hokage gave me an order. I completed the mission. Now I am here with you, _ again _.”

His words are empty of feeling. Of sorrow. Of remorse. But no less accusatory towards her, as if she's done some great wrong against him. 

It only serves to make her angrier. “Yes, _ again _. Which, by the way, you’re welcome for me saving your life twice.”

“A necessary task to complete your orders. Surely if not for the Hokage commissioning you, you would have chosen an alternative.” 

Sakura bristles and counters, “I took an oath to my _ patients _, not the Hokage. My job is to save lives, whether I am told to or not. Whether I like the person or not is relevant.”

Itachi hums and narrows his eyes, “Then you chose to resurrect me both?”

“No,” Sakura quickly replies.

“You would have chosen another if the mission did not dictate otherwise.”

Sakura’s stomach turns sour at the truth of his words and the callousness with which he speaks them. “So that’s it, huh? He was just another mission on your list?”

Itachi looks away from her, towards the door. “Was it your mission to leave me defenseless?”

Sakura smacks her teeth. “I’m acting on orders.”

“As was I.”

“Don’t change the subject!” Sakura yells then bites her tongue.

Itachi’s eyes glance at her and then away. At length, he closes his eyes and replies. “Sasuke was a threat to the village. Nothing more could be done.”

“He was…!” Sakura catches herself and forces down the lump in her throat and heart, “Nevermind.” 

She bites her cheek and, not caring about winning this little standoff, walks towards the cabinet in the corner of the room. She can feel his eyes on her, though she wishes he would not stare. Whether he’s glaring or just watching, she can’t say. It doesn’t matter, because now more than even she just wants to leave. 

_ I swear to God I’m gonna kill you when I see you, Ino. _

She takes a medium blue bowl from the top shelf and tucks it under her arms. Under the first shelf a folded table is tucked against the wall. She makes quick work of getting it out and assembling it to its upright position so she can sit the bowl on top. 

“I’m going to clear the blood from your lungs so I’m going to need you to sit back.” Sakura informs in a gentler voice, sensing his unpleasant mood. 

Itachi, surprisingly, lays down without hesitation as she wheels the bowl over to him. Sakura keeps her gaze on his chest and sets to work with pulling the blood from his lungs. She focuses all of her energy and all of her emotions into the task. When she chances a glance at his face, Itachi’s eyes were closed. Knowing this makes it even easier to focus on removing the liquid. The procedure is timely but not hard. Thankfully, she doesn't have too much where she has to stand there all night. 

Once the last drop is removed, she makes a note to have Honoka administer a round of antibiotics. Sakura also collects a sample of the blood and mucus for further testing. After taking a swab of his salvia, Sakura quickly leaves the room with no desire to go back.

“Busy morning’’

Sakura startles for the second time that night. “Jeez, Kakashi-sensei, don't sneak up on me like that.”

“Standing in the hallway hardly counts as ‘sneaking’. There are more subtle ways to do it than this.”

The medic smacks her teeth and moves around him to get away from the door. 

“It's too early for any of this, “Sakura reasons and shifts the saliva sample and clipboard to one hand. “Did you get my message?”

“Yes,” Kakashi drawls and rocks on his heels, “I heard blackbird was awake but no one warned me about his fiery medic.”

Sakura rolls her eyes at his comment and looks elsewhere. “I'm tired and a little cranky so say what you have to say so I can bring these samples to the lab.”

“Do that first, then come back.” Kakashi instructs and the change of his tone cause her to look his way. 

His grey eye looks both lazy and steady at her, all traces of playfulness gone. 

This time warning bells do go off and she cautiously ask, “Why?”

Kakashi’s eye drifts up as he eases hands into his pocket. “Come back here when you're done. I have a mission for you.”

“For me?”

“For _ both _ of you.” Kakashi clarifies.

The words register slow, the implication of the Hokage’s command come after. 

Sakura closes her eyes and purses her lips to keep everything from spilling out at once. 

There's a proverb she knows that comes to mind:

“If you save a life you become responsible for it.”

Words have never rung truer until now. Whatever the mission, Sakura knows it will tie her Itachi in some way, shape or form.

One inhale.

Then another. 

She bottles her anger, seals it tight, then turns on her heels toward the elevator. With one word she quietly accepts the unwelcome hand fate so cruelly dealt her. 

“Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I've started the 'sequel' to Allusion's Illusion In A Love Song, though things are a bit out of order!
> 
> This Prologue happens before Allusion's and everything hereafter will start where Allusion's leaves off. At the very least, for those of you unfamiliar with the story, this gives you enough context for every chapter that follows. The next chapter begins four years after this moment (one year after Allusion's).
> 
> If you want to know how things play out for them in between the time skip, pop over to the Allusion's and read those two chapters. I know this sounds confusing and out of order but it'll all make sense next chapter, I promise! I just had to this beauty sitting and I didn't want to make it it's own story.
> 
> Anyways, enough of me rambling. Please tell me what you think! I always look forward to hearing from you all! Be on the lookout for the next chapter!
> 
> _Word Count:_**7,480**
> 
> _Musical Inspiration:_ **'I'll Keep You Safe'-Sagun (feat. Shiloh), 'And then, It Swallowed Me'- Nohidea x Killedmyself, 'Broken'- Seether (feat. Amy Lee)**
> 
> _-CeCe ^^_


	2. Alluding to the Illusion

**Line 1: Alluding to the Illusion:**

_"I carry your heart with me (I carry it in_

_my heart)..."_

#####  _-"I Carry Your Heart"_

##### -Line 1, Stanza 1

#####  _by E.E Cummings_

* * *

Silence permeates the air, thick and almost oppressive in its presence, dropping the temperature of the room several more degrees. 

It’s true that Konoha’s winters vary but this one is not as freezing as it could be. Although there is a potential chance of snow, there is no reason for the Hokage’s office to feel any of the biting drafts of wind from outside. 

That does not in anyway stop Sakura from shivering and shifting her weight, rubbing at her elbow and gnawing on her bottom lip. Nor does it stop the tingles of cold dread from making her stomach clench and contract as if trying to shrivel up and pull all of her body heat to the center. 

Her sensations of cold are most definitely false as evident from the sweat beads at the nap of her neck, tickling light hairs as it slides down the collar of her shirt. There is a source for this phantom freezing and it’s sitting across from her in a gigantic chair just staring. 

The loudest thing in the room is her bobbing jugular as she swallows and watches and waits for some type of answer. It’s been a hell of a long time since Kakashi made her nervous but his silence is messing her up all kinds of ways on the inside. The fact that she’s functioning on less than 6 hours of sleep spanning three days, makes her twitch at a simple, lazy blink. 

It’s the first response in the full five minutes of their stare down. Sakura counted. At the three hundredth second, the Hokage’s dull grey eyes flicker down to the thickly bound book laid out on his desk. 

Her pulse escalates in hope.

Sakura stretches her eyes to see his next action. Hands tightly clasped behind her back, the high ranking kunoichi balances precariously on tiptoes, glancing between the document she’s so carefully drafted and her former sensei. He takes his time with placing gloved fingers on the opened page then gradually turns it. 

Sweat trickles down the middle of her back. Sakura licks her top lip and stares intently at the Hokage. She knows what chapter he’s turned to, could recite it verbatim if he asks. It’s by far her favorite and seeing Kakashi’s gray eyes glued to the pages only makes her nervousness and impatience at his reaction more apparent. 

If Kakashi notices her poorly concealed restlessness, he does a great job at playing calm. He keeps his head slightly down, looking at the pages on the book before him. Actually it is not a book at all, but a proposal composed by Konoha’s lead medic.

It is the size of a book though. For Sakura being as thorough as she is, included clauses and sub clauses and sub sub clauses to every recommendation. This particular set of recommendation took the longest time and the most research. It’s why it is her favorite section in the entire proposal. Now Kakashi can share in her joy or at least she hopes he will feel the same joy she felt when typing this up. 

So she waits. Impatiently but quiet, watching for any sign of approval.

Outside a gust of wind blows, swaying distant trees. Sakura glances away at the window behind Kakashi, noting the height of the moon.

_ I can’t wait to sleep _. She thinks. 

A remissful sigh escapes, distracting her from Kakashi and her work long enough to regret the approaching crash of too much coffee and soldier pills. 

_ At least I finished with this. I’ll have to take at least a day off for it but tomorrow shouldn’t be too tragic. With exception to that one case, any other major surgeries are done and no one is due back from missions tomorrow... _

Her thoughts travel in speculation. Sakura stares out of the window, pondering possible freak accidents that would warrant her to scrub in. How long her reverie goes, she’s unsure but it’s long enough for the unbroken silence to register.

Kakashi hasn’t said a word.

Green eyes flicker from the window down to the book.

The Hokage hasn’t moved an inch in any sense of the word. Not even reading.

He’s still on the same page, hand still in the same spot, gaze blaringly unfocused.

Sakura blinks once then frowns.

_ Has he even…? _

Groaning inwardly she drops down to her heels. Nerves, the silence and the cold win out over patience. Her temper that she’s been smothering from the time she’s entered this office forces her to take two steps towards the desk. Kakashi glances up as her hand comes down over the heading and taps the page.

“The parameters of these clauses extends beyond the clinics,” Sakura clarifies. 

Kakashi raises a brow.

Sakura waits for more of a reaction to her statement.

The Hokage offers none.

She huffs and further elaborates, “I believe it’s important to make preventative measures with regards to current and future kunoichi hoping to have children. There needs to be failsafes.”

The Copy Ninja’s lips dip into a frown beneath his mask and, if it is impossible, he looks even bored than he did a few seconds ago. 

Sakura’s brow twitches at his lackluster response to her dedication and efforts to improve an outdated system.

The last time Konoha took a step back to examine its medical and social practices was the Second and Third Shinobi War and that’s been decades ago. She’s spent the last few months of her life bathing in updated solutions and the only thing Kakashi offers is a blink.

_ Don’t get upset. _ She mentally chants. _ He’s lazy and everybody knows it. Let’s try this again, shall we? _

“The current programs we have in place aren’t exactly the most efficient. We already have an orphanage flooded with children that Kabuto is looking after. I believe if there were more options for women other than have a baby and leave the service, we can limit the number of orphaned children. Also, if you turn a few pages,”

She does the liberty for him and Kakashi moves his hand back to his lap to allow her to turn the pages.

“I also suggest an adoption service just in case. It’s something Temari told me they have in Suna and I think it’s a good…”

Kakashi’s eyes drift and stare longing at the large window.

“...idea…” Sakura trails off and stands straight then looks at the window out into the night skyline of her beloved village. She frowns. “I know it’s late but…”

“Yes it is.” 

It’s the first words Kakashi’s uttered since his initial questioning of why she came banging on his office door well past midnight. 

“This work is very extensive,” grey eyes shift back to greens ones. “And detailed.”

A part of Sakura swells with pride at what she considers a hardy compliment. Mentally she partly forgives him for not taking her work seriously.

The medical ninja stands straighter and nods, looking elsewhere to avoid a self satisfying girn.

“It took some time.” Sakura proudly announces. 

“Sakura, why are you here?”

“Huh?”

The Copy-Ninja’s tune turns uncompromising, bordering on accusatory as he questions.

Kakashi repeats. “Why are you _ here _?”

His tone washes over like ice, cooling her pride instantly and drawing unsureness that makes her fidget. “Because of the proposal.”

Sakura looks at the book and gestures to it. “I wanted to discuss some of the details with you, hash out particulars.”

“Ah,” the Hokages tone is less than satisfied.

“I figured you'd still be here when I finished so-"

Kakashi’s grey brow tentatively rises, “When you finished? Did you do all of this tonight?”

“No!” Sakura quickly and defensively answers. “I did the final edits tonight. It took me nearly three days to type all of this and months of research. “

To her surprise, the Copy Ninja whistles and leans back in his chair. “Impressive.”

“Very,” her retort borders sarcasm and she crosses her arms. “So are you going to read It?”

Grey eyes ponder the ceiling for far longer than Sakura thinks is necessary before he offers a curt and short, “No.”

“No?”

“Not yet,” his clarification doesn't make his answer any less cryptic or annoying. 

“Why not?”

Kakashi reaches to close the proposal, in the process of pushing it aside next to the other piles and piles of papers on his desk. “For reasons,”

Quickly, before she can register, a firm hand comes down on top the paper and stops the physical dismissal of her hard work. Green eyes met grey and she cocks a brow at him. 

She is already being bold, Sakura pushes the envelope and dares to question. 

“What reasons?” she presses.

Kakashi doesn't seem the least bit fazed by her display. Inwardly Sakura is sure he's just waiting for her to move her hand as evident by the way he looks down and stares longing at her fingertip. In moments like these, she's both aware and grateful that her former sensei is also the Hokage, small acts of defiance tend to go unpunished. 

Sakura’s never been more tempted to push her luck with this until now. 

“Why won't you look at it?” she reiterates, a little softer this time. 

Kakashi shifts his gaze back to her. Sakura swallows, expecting an answer that her Hokage offers minutely.

“Well first,” he drawls and pushes his chair back, “I want to go have a shower. For that, I need to go home. Second,”

He stands and steps from behind the desk. Sakura eyes him as he shimmer his way around a stack of documents to the other side of his desk where she stands still half bent over holding her proposal. Kakashi strolls over to a wooden coat rack and pulls off his Hokage hat. With a deep sigh he shakes out naturally light grey hair then places the hat at the top of the rack.

Sakura furrows her brows as she watches his back, waiting for him to continue where he left off.

He doesn't.

He does, however, remove his robe, shake it a little then drapes it on the front most hook. Kakashi grabs his lower back with both hands and leans back until it cracks. He rocks to the left, then the right, aligning his spine with every shift. If not for the fact that she's sure he is just messing with her by ignoring her on purpose, Sakura would have told him that his movements were extremely unhealthy to do when his muscles were not warmed up first. She glares at his back, pulls herself upright and crossed her arms.

“_ Ahem? _” Sakura impatiently questions.

Kakashi looks over his shoulder at her and asks in a voice way too sweet to not be sarcastic. “Hm?”

“Kakashi!” Sakura exclaims.

“Whatever happened to respecting elders and leaders of villages?”

The medical jounin grunts and rolls her eyes. “The second reason, _ Lord Hokage _?”

“Oh. That.”

He turns his head back before turning around to face her. The seriousness in his older and wiser grey eyes make her stand straighter. Kakashi walks up to her and Sakura feels her anger cool when he stares down his nose at her. Instantly she’s reminded of her genin days when this man offered some offbeat but true wisdom. No matter how smart she is or how old she gets, Kakashi will always be older.

When her former sensei finally speaks, he punctuates every word. “_ You _ need to go home.”

Sakura opens her mouth but closes it just as quickly, coming up short for words. She looks down at the floor, trying to decipher his intention. There is always more with Kakashi, layers to his words. So she thinks a bit before meeting his gaze once more. 

“I _ have _ been home,” she defends, “I did everything like I was supposed to and the mission report was given to Shizuen. I'm sure she put it on--”

“I have it,” Kakashi says cryptically, “But it's rather...brief. As were the other two from three days ago.”

“There wasn’t stipulations on length before.”

“True,” Kakashi agrees, “But I expect a briefing from a mission to be less...brief, more thorough, as thorough as is possible.”

“Every detail was included.” Sakura defends but Kakashi quickly cuts her off.

“Summarized in a rushed one page document. As a jounin, I expect you to take your mission seriously, Sakura.”

She bites the inside of her cheek at the reprimand and squares her shoulders “I do take this seriously.”

Kakashi rocks light on his heels and offhandedly replies “And yet you’re here, while the person you are assigned to keep an eye is elsewhere.”

Sakura glares this time and crosses her arms in defense. “There’s an Anbu stationed around the premises.”

Kakashi nods, “Very true and we’ve only chosen the best of the best. But that Anbu does not have the wherewithal to outmaneuver a Mangekyou Sharingan.” 

“Itachi doesn’t even have his Sharingan anymore!”

“Because of you.”

Sakura throws her arms up in defeat. “You do realize that I’m Konoha’s lead medic, right? My missions are both on and off the field. You can’t expect me to neglect one for the other.”

“I _ expect _ you to be a well balanced shinobi, able to perform in _ all _ capacities. Regardless of the number of mission as is your rank, no duty should be replaced with another. Particularly when one of your missions require constant supervision.”

Sakura flushes as both anger and embarrassment aries simultaneously. She came in here for a consultation of sorts and is instead met with the third degree.

“You have got to be kidding me” She challenges, “You’re making it sound like I’m shrinking my duties _ and _that this mission is somehow more important or dangerous than treating poison patients.”

Kakashi nods once. “Closer to my original point, yes.”

This time she smacks her teeth in defiance and folds her arms. “It’s been four years. If he was going to do something to us, he would have done it already.”

“That’s a dangerous assumption, Sakura. What gives you the authority to say such a thing?”

“Four years of guard duty!” Sakura exclaims. 

He jerks his head in agreement and offers some common ground. “Fair enough, you’ve been around him for some time. That doesn’t change the fact that he was once the most wanted missing nin in this village.”

“For reasons that had nothing to do with his own plans! Was he not on your Anbu team? Wasn’t it you that conjured up this mission in the first place? If Itachi was going to be a threat to us all, I highly doubt you would have wanted to reintegrate him back into Konoha from the start.”

For a second, Kakashi says nothing. Sakura wades in the joy of shutting him up for a few seconds. 

That is, until he speaks again. 

“As your Hokage, I’m going to repremind you on your lapse in judgment by underestimating a known threat. Regardless of my reasoning, we both know Itachi can be motivated to do something if it fits his convictions.” Kakashi observes.

Sakura looks away, both embarrassed and defeated while Kakashi continues.

“As a friend,” he hedges and takes a step closer, “I’m going to overlook that lapse for the moment. Is something wrong, Sakura?”

“Huh?” she questions, suddenly caught off guard.

The air in the room shifts and Sakura watches as the man before her struggles for words. Whether Kakashi really means that’s she slacking off or he’s just trying to get her angry enough to leave, she isn't sure. But the last question leaves her heart beating faster for a different reason.

She hates these questions. At any given moment she can swing between being ‘okay’ and having a total meltdown. So drastic are her mood swings that picking one is almost impossible. 

Is she okay?

_ Depends on the second of the day the question is asked _. She thinks bitterly and frowns. 

As of this moment, Sakura is more confused than anything. This has less to do with the ‘normal’ humdrum of her life and more to do with the man avoiding eyeing contact as he scratches his hair.

“It’s been awhile…” Kakashi finally hedges, “Maybe time has made you lax?”

Avoiding eye contact, the medical jounin releases the tension in her shoulders.

_ I should have known he wasn’t trying to be mean. I swear Kakashi has the oddest ways of showing concern. _

Sakura uses the desks as a leaning post, pressing her lower against it as she slouches. When she speaks, her words come calm and slow.

“It’s not that. Itachi has one more year of this monitored probation before he’s free. We both can agree that he’s not stupid. Trust me, I’d be the first to say that my trust in Itachi is minimal at best.” 

She glances at him and shrugs one shoulder as she tries to clarify without inciting more concern than necessary. “ Do I think he has the ability to be nefarious? Absolutely. But he’s not a man without a cause. He doesn’t act just because. Years ago, his motivation was Sasuke. Now that Sasuke’s gone, Itachi doesn’t have a reason to do anything.”

To her surprise, Kakashi crinkles his eyes and jokes, “If I didn't know better, I’d think you were his wife.”

The words make her grimace and look away from him, frowning. The ease she felt a few seconds ago is washed out with an odd feeling of detachment. Though a lot transpired in the four years since she took the mission to be Itachi's watchman, certain things still make her uncomfortable.

“That’s not funny” she retorts and looks obliquely at her former teacher.

“I’m simply making an observation. Your defense was so...well thought out.”

“I was defending _ myself _.”

“It was riddled with so much passion, I almost thought you two were lovers.”

“I’m going to throw something at you.” 

“Now, now, no need to beat up an old man.”

“Stop saying stuff like that.”

He holds up his hands up defensively and peeks around them at her. Kakashi tentatively offers, “Friends, then?”

“_Partners _,” Sakura corrects, “on an assignment that should be under review in three days." 

“Someone sounds ready to be relieved of duty. Is that why you’re avoiding going home to chat about reports that can definitely wait until morning?” Kakashi pauses then admends, “Later in the morning.”

_ Of course he would catch it. _ Sakura thinks sourly and sighs. “I’m not...avoiding…”

Her former senesi raises a challenging brow, she clarifies. “I really wanted to get these reports done. It has nothing to do with Itachi. Honest.”

When Kakashi says nothing, Sakura insists. “Really, when I need a break from Itachi I take one but I’m okay. ”

Just as quickly as her solution rangs out, the old man offers a crinkled smirk behind his mask, “I believe you, Sakura. ” Kakashi practically sings.

His tone throws her for a loop and Sakura pulls back in confusion. “What?”

“Far be it for me to get between a lover's quarrel.”

“Kakashi, I swear,”

“But ,” Kakashi hums then placing a hand on either of her shoulders, he forces her around towards the door. “if things get too out of hand, I'll take meddling into further consideration.”

“Further?” Sakura questions, looking over her shoulder as she’s gentle but hardly subtle pushed out of the office. “Meaning you’ve already given some consideration…?”

“You don’t miss a thing do you, Sakura? Did I tell you you were always my favorite?” His eye crinkle increases, raising alarm bells like the night Kakashi told her about her current mission. 

“Liar,” Sakura accuses, “What are you up to?”

“Itachi’s unique situation hasn’t gone unnoticed. But we’ll talk more about that another day. Until then,”

He gives her a not so gentle shove into the hall. Sakura stumbles over the carpet. Catching her footing she turns around just in time for Kakashi to give her a half hearted two finger salute.

“Later,” he greets before the telltale pop and puff of smoke reveals the clone she’s been conversing with for the past half hour.

Sakura glares at the closed door and grumbles. “Jerk. I need to shower my butt! And what unique situation!”

There’s no use in arguing with the vapors of a shadow clone so the distinguish medic turns away, leaving the Hokage Tower for the walk home. She doesn’t have to walk. There are plenty of rooftops that will make this journey much quicker. But days of energy spent leaves her exhausted. She exhales and rubs her shoulders, deciding on the longer way though longer is relative. Walking always gives her time to reflect and reflecting usually lends itself to clarity.

_ Sometimes I feel like I never grow out of my own shadow. Take me seriously for once! _

Strolling along empty streets kissed by midnight frost, the medical jounin tugs at the hood of her coat and scowls at nothing.

While Kakashi may have meant well, it almost always comes across as misogynistic. _ When I need help, I’ll ask for it. Trust me a little when I say I know what I’m doing. Yeah Itachi can be a challenge but I wouldn’t lie! Those reports took me days to work through and are worth looking over. _

Breathe comes out in visible white huffs. Sakura tucks her chin in the top of her coat and watches her feet. 

“He didn’t mean it like that, I know…” she mumbles to herself. “Get over yourself, Sakura. You’re well pass the age of needing to prove yourself. I’ve done so much...this mission’ll be another milestone I’ve passed.”

She walks the rest of the way in silence. It takes all of twenty minutes to walk the lamp lit streets to her little house on the corner. Separated from its neighbors by two Sango-Kaku trees and a cluster of juniper shrubs pressed against an oak fence, the modest abode blends with the modern turns of the city while retaining lots of traditional flare.

This place was custom built just for them. A gift of sorts from Kakashi to make this mission more a success and an easier pill to swallow. Neighbors are there but not too close. A God sent considering the twist and turns their mission has taken. On the far reaches of a growing neighborhood close enough to the old Uchiha Compound that it doesn’t seem unusual for them to settle there. Yet still a stone’s throw from civilization that if anything should happen, it can be seen from the Hokage Tower and acted upon immediately.

Sakura walks the short path that winds through the gate in their front yard. Illuminated by tiny flood lights, something Itachi installed years ago, she takes the two short steps to the sleek, modern black door.

Distance movement tingles on the edges of her awareness. Sakura pauses and looks up towards the roof. A gentle gust makes her turn around to the Anbu crouched on her fence. 

“Sakura-san,” Dog greets with an inclination of his head.

“Oh it’s you,” Sakura offers a soft smile of gratitude, “Thanks for staying again tonight. Anything to report?”

“Uchiha is routine, rarely diverges.” Dog juts his chin at the window. “ It’s quiet. He’s probably sleeping.”  
_ Hopefully _, Sakura thinks but wisely keeps those words to herself. 

“Yeah that sounds about right. The Hokage’s left the office. I advise giving him the mission report in the morning.”

With a nod, Dog disappears. Sakura opens the door to darkness and the sweet earthy smell of juniper wood. Sakura takes her time with removing her shoes in the entryway. She looks around as her eyes adjust to the dim lights coming from the kitchen. The tendrils of normalcy echo in the layout of her living room and a small hallway containing the stairs. A wedding photo strategically placed on the end table, Sakura switches on the lamp to give herself more light. There’s another set of frames on the mantle, some of them, some of Sakura as a child. None of Itachi before returning to the village. But the picture of Team Seven rests in the middle of all of them, a reminder of what Sakura is doing all of this for. 

Despite the ruse, she has tried to make this place more of a home for her over the years. It _ is _her home, no matter how she slices it. Sakura wanders into the kitchen for something to chew on before bed. Sliding open the shoji doors, a small white box with a note sitting in the middle of the table greets her. Sakura glances around the kitchen and dining room combo, noting things that are his and things that are hers, she spots the thing she knew would be waiting for her.

“If that’s dinner”, green eyes swing to the table, “what’s this?”

A weariness takes her. She walks suspiciously to the table and kneels, picks up the note and gets a waft of something...sweet. She flips open the paper and settles on her knees. Itachi’s small, but pristine script reads:

_ ‘Hinata made a chocolate tart assuming you would be home. The remainder of which is here as well as the recipe she wished to share. She also brought some new tea from Naruto’s last trip to the Land of Tea. It is a type of kombucha that pairs well with the tart. The kombucha is in the refrigerator. Dinner is near the stove.’ _

“Oh, Hinata made cake!” she softly exclaims and repositions herself to lean over the white box.

Tossing the note aside, she pulls off the lid only to be greeted with a _ mostly _ eaten tart save _ maybe _two decent slices. 

“...and Itachi ate most of it…”

Sakura sighs, closes the tart box and goes to the dinner instead. She’s not terribly hunger for a full meal and the cake isn’t her ideal ‘small bite’ so she places them both in the fridge for tomorrow.

“I’ll be off so at least I have something already precooked.” 

She leaves the kitchen in favor a shower. Up the stairs, more reminders of a mission that’s take four years and counting. Sakura passes a small vase in the short hallway, the only keepsake from Itachi’s childhood. Not a year ago, a similar object was a casualty in a turbulent partnership. Things are better, not the best but better than they were. Sakura makes due with what she has. Itachi hardly ever fusses. They move with and around each other, not quite friends, no longer enemies. They have to work together or this entire mission falls apart. So somethings are inevitable, like her knowing his affinity for sweets, and him making sure she has food after long nights spent at the hospital.

Their bathroom boost of a much greater partnership. Their home is fitted with only one and a single bedroom for then to ‘share’.

Her shampoo.

His soap.

Her comb.

His brush.

Sakura ignores the doubles of items, too tired to dread and too used to it to be sour. They keep their things on opposite sides anyway. So she turns her back to Itachi’s things and hops in the shower for twenty minutes of much needed stress relief. She stays in there until she’s decent, dressed and dried. 

With a tired sigh, she turns off lights both downstairs and upstairs before venturing into the bedroom she shares. It’s too dark for her to see but Sakura doesn’t need light to know there’s someone else’s laying on the other side of the. She’s perfected the art of ignoring him at night. 

Slipping between covers, careful not to cross the barrier they’ve established, she turns her back to Itachi and let’s the day’s worries slip in favor of much needed sleep. 

* * *

While Sakura is usually late to bed, Itachi is always early to rise. As winter hums over the sleepy village, Itachi meets morning twilight as his day starts at dawn. He is far from the only person traversing the village before the sun can give enough light to properly be called day. Naruto is awake. Itachi knows this by the pull and signature of chakra near the Uchiha section of Konoah’s Cemetery. His own chakra fuels the genjutsu that only recognizes and allows in a limited few. Every time Naruto or Sakura goes, Itachi always know. It’s a feeling, a tugging at the edges of his awareness that someone passed through the illusion. 

The future Hokage spends the better part of an hour there and when he leaves, a flood of chakra returns to him. Coils loosen to capitalize on and maximize the flow throughout his body. It’s more than just an energy boost, his entire being responds and Itachi jumps backwards, landing on bare feet. 

He’s adjusted to the seals keeping his chakra at more of a sedated state. If anything, the lack thereof forces him to focus more on his muscle’s ability than anything else. Though chakra is more than just fuel for magic tricks, the small boost after more than an hour of being without pooled into different resources is refreshing. His body appreciates it and the skilled shinobi harnesses his new strength by pulling himself upright and squaring his shoulders once more. Before him, an oak tree whose bark is strong enough to withstand the coming assault. Lean muscles flex in preparation. His hands go up near the sides of his face, open palm prepared to strike. His right foot drags backwards. Itachi plants his heel firmly into the dirt and bends his left knee. 

_ Thank you, Naruto. _The outlines of a smirk tug at his lips as anticipation mounts.

Deep breath in and then out again. The cold tickles at his lungs but it’s nothing compared to how it feels against his unclad chest. Today’s conditions make for harsher training. It’s not terribly cold. In fact, if he dons his shirt, he may feel more warmth. But the material is long since discarded next to his bag, leaving Itachi in loose fitting pants and nothing across his chest or on his feet.

He squares off with the tree, coal black eyes narrowed in unwavering concentration. 

_ Stay focused. _

His core braces for an invisible punch, pulling in warmth and adding stability. He waits until his body is solid and still, stacked on top of itself so shoulders and hips and knees lineup with each other. While the center of him is a rock, Itachi keeps his knees flexible. Light on the balls of his right foot, muscles in his hands loose tension and he relaxes his fingers. 

Unwilling to lose concentration over something so mundane as Naruto paying a visit to his brother or let his heart rate drop, Itachi pulls power from his hip, pivots his left foot and swings his right leg up, smashing into the side of the tree with his shin. 

Just as explosive as his kick, his retreat shuffles him around the tree, shoulders rocking as he throws three palm strikes in quick succession. A kick follows, then a shuffle and another barrage of palm strikes. 

Left strike, right strike, elbow, kick and shuffle. 

Itachi dances alone in the forest around a large oak under the winter’s early morning sun. He strikes again, adds a dip and dodge from an invisible enemy then goes on the offensive once more. Sweat and swings fly, his breath puffs out in white vapors.. Hair sways with every extension of his body. Harnessing his new chakra, Itachi adds a little more power to his hits, kicks a bit harder with his left leg and switches feet much faster. 

It’s far too cold for him to properly heat up. His body teeters between sweating to keep cool and shivering to keep warm. Itachi has to regulate his oxygen or he’ll be huffing not five minutes into his routine or end up with hypothermia before this training session ends. Worse still, his lung could fail him and his sickness forces him to cough up blood. The challenge only makes him attack the oak tree with more vigor. The higher his heart rate the more heat he generates. If he stops moving, he’ll freeze. 

So the dance goes on, the only thing changing is the order with which he strikes the tree. Sometimes a jab, other times an open palm followed by hooks and elbows and kicks both high and low. All the while, he stays agile, always moving, always assessing the battlefield for enemies coming from the left, right and behind.

_ End it swifty! _

Itachi knows that his stamina is quite low, so getting through all of his movements as quickly as possible is essential. He changes stances and shuffles backwards just enough for a running start. Propelling forward, he uses speed to run the length of the tree, as far as gravity and his quads will let him without chakra. Before he can fall, the Uchiha pushes away, arching his back as he soars through the air. 

Quickly, he snatches kunai from his pants pockets. They fly through the air just as gracefully as his body arches through it. Hands at the ready, Itachi pulls his legs up so his body tilts then turns. His fingers slid across the ground. Itachi twists before he falls out of the handstand, then opens his legs and spins around before finally stopping in a deep lunged crouch.

_ Ten seconds slower. _

Brows narrow, Itachi grinds his teeth then lunges for the tree again. This time he runs and kicks away, snatching a kunais from targets as he bounces between a neighboring oak, gathering all of them before gravity forces him to the dirt on his knees.

_ Twenty seconds slower. I’ve pushed my limit. _

Breathless, muscles burning and feeling slightly lightheaded, Itachi takes a moment to just inhale the crisp cooling air. He stays low and stabs the kunai in the dirt. When he’s sure standing will not be too much, pulls himself up and tilts his head back towards the sky. A canopy of branches hides the sun, letting in small glimpses of light through gray clouds. 

His training is over.

Itachi clears his throat. There’s a mild tightness in his lungs. He wheezes through it and gathers things scattered throughout the forest. The training grounds he frequents is a small portion of what was the old Uchiha Training grounds. Now, it’s an extension of a much larger training area. But most people won’t venture to this edge and Itachi usually has the area to himself. 

He dresses, packs his things, shoulders his bag and walks through the winding paths of untouched forest. So much of the village has changed. Neighborhoods spring up every day. While he understands the need for modernity, a part of him relishes in the days when he walked through trees and on dirt paved roads to the Uchiha Compound. 

He stays on the path for as long as he can before veering off and out of the underbrush, onto the streets that lead in town. There’s no use in going home first. They are lacking food and since he knows that Sakura has slept all of four hours, the shopping falls to him. It’s just as well. Itachi usually does the shopping for the both of them as Sakura’s duties often leave her schedule too heck to squeeze in groceries.

The wind does a great job of drying perspiration. Though his muscles twitch with aches from a lack of stretching (something he makes a mental note to do once he’s inside), Itachi goes into his bag and puts on his cloak. He tucks his chin inside, covering all the way up to his nose and secures his bag on his shoulder once more. Taking a different route, he turns and heads towards the center of the village.

“Perhaps seafood today,” Itachi muses aloud and starts down the street towards the market. 

He keeps his strides slow and steady. The walk in town is a familiar one. He coasts through Konoha’s streets passing women who watch him in curiosity. 

_ If time allows, I will pass by the Yamanaka Flower Shop for more seeds. I need more winter plants. I’ll have to move the others inside the screened porch before they die of frostbite. _

The winding road opens to buildings. In a few minutes, Itachi walks just enough to touch civilization again as evident by rising smoke from restaurants. Stalls and businesses come into view. Wafts of freshly baked goods and brewed drinks tease the air. Konoha awakens and those who enjoy early morning shopping walk the streets. 

A returning group of genin whisper as he walks by, taking steps back to let him through. Not too far away another group points and giggles. 

Itachi glances at the sky, tracing the position of the sun. From what he can see, it’s still early enough for his favorite venture to be out at the open market.

“Hopefully, the things I need are still there.” he mutters to himself, and chances a glance at a woman who grabs her daughter’s hand and crosses the street.

She offers him a pretty smile, tinted with a dust of pink on her cheeks. Itachi closes his eyes and lets his instinct carry him the rest of the way. 

“Uchiha-san, looking for something good for dinner?” a chirpy voice calls out to him from inside the bazaar. 

Only one person has the wherewithal to yell at him from feet away. The other venders remain relatively quiet with his approach, the people look up when he ducks under the canopy that shields Konoha’s Morning Market. Through concealed gasps, unimpressive whispers and passing glances, Itachi focuses his eyes on a round and relatively short young woman waving a freshly sliced burdock root. 

“You’re a little late for the morning shopping.” Her smile is bright and genuine.

She offers the root to him and ignores the others who either turn away or watch him with curiosity. “Maybe some kinpira gobo? This baby was pulled fresh today!”

The woman is one of the few who show no outward qualms with him. Normally her stall is further towards the back, though Itachi is pleased to be addressed. It gives the other shopkeepers reason to both ignore him and smile at him. He looks down at the root.

“Minami-san,” he greets her and juts his chin in the direction of her stall. “Do you have carrots?” 

She beams at him. “You bet. Yellow and purple, great for winter. They’re from yesterday’s harvest though, I hope that doesn’t bother you.”

“Not at all.”

“Come browse around, then. I think Kento has some mackerel left from the morning’s shipment. You can make a nice teishoku.”

Minami takes hold of his wrist and pulls him along as she rattles of recipes. Itachi gladly follows behind the woman, allowing himself to be tugged along through the rows of vendors. 

While her excitement is admittedly adorable, Itachi takes a moment to interrupt when she stops babbling to take a breathe. “I was thinking tempura for tonight and eel for lunch.”

Brown eyes swing around and she arches a slightly bushy brow. “Prawns?”

“And earthy vegetables, if possible.”

“A go to meal for you, I see. Hm, I have eggplant and potatoes, white and sweet. Here we are, shop around and I’ll bag the burdock root for you.”

“Hn,” Itachi agrees and stops before the stall.

Minami arranges her items by fruits and vegetables, then separates them further by color. It makes for a spectacular eye catching rainbow effect that appeals to his neat instincts. It’s the thing that drew him to her and her uncle’s store in the first place. Though the older man looked leery upon his approach, Minami greeted him with a smile and thank you for his help against keeping the village safe. Then she quickly followed that up with an apology for having to go against his brother. Her stuttered embarrassment was refreshing and he’s given them his business ever since. 

Itachi takes several small plastic bags and goes about selecting a variety of vegetables and fruits. As he does so, Minami watches him with a small smile from her vantage on a stool near the register. He’s aware of her eyes on him, even more aware that she seems to be debating between speaking or silence. He offers her a bone.

“Has business been slow today, Minami-san?” Itachi inquires while testing the softness of a melon.

The brunette shrugs and waves her hands in a way that can mean confusion and acceptance. “Kind of but not really. I mean, we had customers at day break. The loyal ones usually come around the same time. But Oji-san went home about two hours ago because he said we didn’t need two people here today. So, _ I guess _ it’s been a bit slow.”

“You disagree?”

“With it being slow?” she counters in confusion.

Itachi stops selecting apples to look at her. “With your oji-san going home early.”

Minami pauses long enough to wrinkle her nose. “I think that the old man just didn't want to be out in the cold.”

Itachi carries his bags of fruits and vegetables to her cash register. “He is getting quite old.”

She snorts at his comment and rolls the melon towards her. “Sounds like a bunch of excu--,”

“Minami-chan!” An older woman lingering on the outskirts of the stale calls.

The both of them turn to her and though she does offer a polite smile, it’s tight at best. Minami glances at him, looking once again at a crossroads for what to do. 

“I can wait,” he offers and she smiles in relief turns to go to the woman then turns back around as if she’s forgotten something.

After grabbing a small purse, Itachi watches as Minami greets the woman with a smile. They chat for a little while before exchanging a bag of something for cash. When Minami returns, the telltale familiar sticky sweet scent hits Itachi with a wave of nostalgia. Though there is very little resemblance with exception to the brown hair, Minami’s kind nature often reminds him of Izumi. If he closes his eyes and allows his mind to drift, the smell of dango conjures memories of them on the dock near the Uchiha train grounds. He and Izumi sitting together, sharing dango. It’s a nice memory, one that he keeps filed away along with other cherished things.

Minami weights his assortment of bags. Itachi pays his due as she rearranges things to make it easier for him to carry. And as he’s situating things beneath his cloak, Minami’s voice draws his attention.

“Here,” she says.

Itachi looks up and then down at the small white box holding one of his greatest weaknesses inside. Automatically he swallows and looks up at her with a raised brow. Minami just offers a kind and knowing grin. 

“I have two more boxes anyway. Think of it as a...pick me up. You looked a little down before I saved you from the infinite stares of the masses. I can’t make_ that _ go away but I can at least give you some of your favorite food.”

“...How did you know?”

Minami nods in the direction the woman disappeared to. “Her husband owns the dango shop you frequent...apparently every other day. 

“Ah,”

He knew the woman looked familiar, but never made the connection to the old man that he often shares tea and sweets with. 

Gratitude prompts him to bow gently at the shopkeeper. “You are very kind, Minami-san,” he offers. “Thank you for this.”

She laughs outright and shoves his shoulder to make him stand. “Oh come on, Uchiha-san, you’re embarrassing me now. It’s just dango. I haven’t done anything spectacular.”

“Dango _ is _ spectacular,” Itachi says with enough conviction to make Minami laugh. As he straightens, notes the comically red blush creeping down her neck.

She huffs playfully and ties the dango in a bag, as well his fruits for the day. “You don’t say? Well, I guess I should expect any less from a man that is the main bread and butter of a dango shop. Reminds me of the rumors about Naruto-san and his infatuation for ramen. Did you know he only goes to one place to eat it? There’s tons of ramen places but he only frequents the same place and gets the same thing!”

“I’ve been there,” Itachi concedes and gathers his things, “The ramen is quite good. Have you tried it?”

Minami crosses her arms and twists her lip in disbelief. “I’m not much of a ramen fan, strange as it sounds. You like what you like huh? Anyways, don’t keep all the dango for yourself. Share with Sakura-san, okay?”

Itachi nods. “Of course, Minami-san.”

Minami offers him a pleasant grin before reminding him to get to Kento before the man closes shop. The fish market isn’t too far away, but good seafood is always best gathered in the morning. While shrimp and eel are favorites of Konoha citizens, Kento has both in plenty supply. 

Itachi greets the older man with a nod. They discuss the day while he shops. Unlike Minami, Kento’s disposition appears a lot less friendly though he is quite harmless. He’s worked the waters around Konoha for decades and sold his goods since he was a teenager. In that time, he’s known Itachi all of his life. This is the same man he and his mother frequented in his childhood.

While most of the village had more questions about why Itachi acted the way he did the night of the Massacre, Kento is the only person who shook his head. 

“I don’t wanna know,” Kento told him the first time Itachi crossed his path. “Your mother always said you were a kind child. Your father spoke highly of you. I’ve seen you grow from the time you could walk. I don’t wanna know why you did it. But I believe the kid that I saw shopping with his mother. And that’s it.”

Itachi respects him for it.

They never talk about his family. They never talk about Sasuke. They hardly ever talk about Sakura. Most of the time, it’s just what seafood Itachi needs. Not in a mean way. Kento is all business. But rarely, on some occasions when he’s getting everything pack, Kento will make some one off remark about his life.

“Making her favorite again?” Kento comments in the dull and slightly uninterested way he always speaks and double bags the prawns so they don’t leak.

“Hm.” Itachi replies.

The conversation stops for a moment will the eel is wrapped. Kento keeps his head down during his work. “Was your mother’s too right?”

His stomach warms at the memory. Itachi nods once, “Yes it was.”

“Funny how life works like that, huh?” the old man doesn’t crack a smile as he hands over the items. “My wife acts just like my mother too. Tell Sakura never to change her favorite food. Or else I’d have no one to buy my prawns.”

It’s a joke, Itachi knows, but falls flat with Kento’s dry humor.

“Your fears are unnecessary. Sakura has enjoyed tempura all of her life. However, I will voice your concern.”

Kento grunts and plucks the stub of rolled tobacco from behind his ears. “Just keep it that way, kid.”

Just as quickly as the conversation starts, it ends. Itachi thanks him for his service and returns home before the afternoon.

He’s not surprised to see the living room lights on. He shifts bags to remove his shoes, then takes the one step into the hall that leads to the sliding doors opening up to their living room. There, Sakura hunches over papers sprawled haphazardly over their low coffee table. It’s hardly an usual sight. Plenty of times Sakura’s research of cures and poisons left the hospital and made it home. But that doesn’t stop him from speaking up.

“Sakura,” Itachi calls, venturing closer in and letting his sports bag slide from his shoulder to the floor where she’s currently kneels. “You’re off today.”

“Yeah, something like that…” Sakura answers, distracted, and bites the inside of her thumb.

Itachi mentally tsked.

_ ....Hardly focused. _

Dark eyes scan the plethora of documents, noting some of them are actually about him. 

_ Has she found something new? _

“What is this?” he changes tones, using his one free hand to unbutton his cloak.

Sakura grumbles to herself and sits the paper she was reading aside and glances at him, then down to the bags in his hands.

Pink brows raise and she looks up. “What’s _ that? _”

Itachi holds the bags close enough for her to see but far enough that drippings won’t stain her work. 

“Lunch and dinner.”

“Seafood?”

“Eel and shrimp respectively.”

Sakura offers a small smirk and drops her hands to her thighs. “Put it up and let me check you.”

Itachi nods, tossing his cloak on the sofa behind them before turning to the kitchen. 

He hears more than sees her stand. Itachi deposits the dango, bags of fruits, vegetables and meats on the counter before going to the fridge to make room. 

There are leftovers from the day before. The food he made Sakura is still in there. Itachi straightens and looks around for the white box containing a chocolate tart. After a moment of searching and coming up empty, he goes to the sink. 

_ Has she eaten…? _

Sure enough, a plate stained dark brown sits next to what looks like an empty cup of tea. 

He tuts and frowns.

Cake is hardly breakfast, but more importantly perhaps is the now apparent lack of a dessert in the house. 

Itachi walks to the trash to be sure. He presses the lever on the bottom that lifts the lid with mild hope that perhaps some small scrap remains. The white box rests right on the top. He sighs and lets the lid close as he goes to wash his hands.

Four years of sharing. Four years of compromising. Eating the last pieces of one of Hinata’s chocolate tarts is hardly the worst thing Sakura’s done. By comparison, it’s _ very _ tame. Itachi’s endured much worse in life and from his mission partner and ‘wife’. They’ve learned a lot about each other and from each other. One thing he knows is her blatantly obvious _ lack _ of cooking skills. 

“What are you doing?” Sakura calls from behind him.

Itachi grabs the sponge and picks up the dirty plate. Without justifying his statement with eye contact, he risens the plate under warm water. “You ate the tart.” 

When she smacks her teeth her grunts. Sakura knows his blatantly obvious love of sweet things.

“You ate most of it,” She accuses. 

Itachi cleans cup and plate, then turns off the water just as Sakura finishes putting the things away.

“Hinata and I shared,” he corrects and looks down as Sakura turns, box of dango in hand. 

“Yeah and these dango magically appeared on their own.” Sakura sits the box on the counter near him and takes a step closer. “How’d it go today?”

Itachi stands still as the familiar green glow and warmth of medical chakra presses against his chest. 

“Better.”

Sakura’s brows crease in concentration. “Mild fluid build but could be anything from your sickness to standard mucus from being in the cold. Mild vasculitis here...here and here. Did you take the injection?”

“Hnn,”

“Right dosage?”

“As prescribed by my physician, yes.”

Her lip twitches but she offers no other sign of catching his mild teasing. As professional as ever, Sakura nods and runs her hands down his arms and then back, “Any difficult with full range of motion?”

Itachi shakes his head.

She pushes into his bicep then up to his shoulder blades and across to his heart. “How long did you manage?”

Itachi looks up at the ceiling, calculating time and movements. “One hour was enough to feel tired. However, I managed to push in another once Naruto exited the cemetery.”

There’s a beat, the small twitch of her fingers. Sakura only nods. Itachi glances down at her and then away. 

They don’t talk about Sasuke unless it’s necessary.

She lays her hands flat against his heart and mutters to count the beats before asking,“Breathing?”

“Mildly rough, but otherwise okay.” Itachi supplies.

“Yeah...I see that…” Her hand travels further down his chest and she presses fingertips just under his heart. “How’d you train?”

“Shirtless,” he calm offers.

Fingers pause their probing long enough for Sakura to glare at him. “Seriously?”

Itachi raises a challenging brow. “This is nothing new, Sakura. What better way to test the medicine than by maintaining my normal habits?”

“Ugh,” Sakura groans and moves away, “By not introducing unnecessary and uncontrolled variables that can mess with my results. We’re trying to find a cure not exacerbate a preexisting condition.”

Itachi takes her annoyance in stride and tries to make his point a different way. “Should I not continue with my everyday activities?”

“That doesn’t give you a pass to be reckless! Who trains in winter _ shirtless _?”

The fridge door swings open, Itachi holds his retort to watch her grab both vile and syringe from the bottom most drawer. 

Sakura sits them on the nearest counter and busy around the kitchen getting alcohol pads and a few napkins.

“There’s more riding on this than you.” she continues, “I have a patient presenting to the ER with the similar symptoms as yours, only add a rash and kidney problems. I need to know if this actually works, Itachi. Hold still.”

_ Another? _

The idea of someone else having his disease never occurred to him. 

“When did this patient come in?” Itachi asks and offers her his arm. 

Sakura jabs the needle in the vile’s lid, then drags out the experimental medicine she’s concocted. He clenches his fists and let’s her pluck the junction at his elbow until his vein is visible enough for her to ease the needle in.

“Poor guy came in yesterday. I managed to get him in stable condition but only barely. Any later and he would have had renal failure…”

Sakura pauses to remove the needle, then presses the napkin over the spot to stint blood flow. “Unlike you were it’s mostly your lungs, occasionally kidneys and joints, this kid’s got vasculitis everywhere and a mixture of aneurysms and occussions. For the life of me I can’t find what’s causing your blood vessels to go haywire.”

“How old is he?”

“Twelve,” Sakura looks up at him, “about the same age as you when you first started showing signs but I’d say his condition is much worse.”

“And you’re sure it’s the same thing?”

She shakes her head, “I can’t be sure now but I think so. If it is, well, all the more reason for you to train with your shirt on.”

“Hnn,” he turns his gaze to the fridge behind them while she finishes up his treatment.

_ An unpleasant thought but if there is more than perhaps a cure can be found sooner. _

Itachi doesn’t particularly like the idea of a child suffering the same way he has. However, the fact remains that they are more likely to find a greater connection now that there is something to compare it too. 

Sakura wraps a bandage over his elbow when she’s done. He steps away and turns his attention to the produce waiting to be turned into lunch.

Sakura sets about preparing tea and offhandedly adds, “Our meeting with Kakashi is tomorrow.”

Right. 

Meetings with the Hokage usually happen at the end of each month but this is different. The start of year five means preparations for transition. Neither know what the next step is but by tomorrow they will. 

Itachi ignores the slight twinge in Sakura’s voice that she tries to hide. It’s no secret that this mission has had it’s challenges. The ease with which they move around each other now has not always been. They are not friends, barely partners. They work together and have to as is outlined in the description of their mission. 

Relief is something neither of them would deny.

As Itachi chops onions, he adds to the conversation,“Are you going to report your findings with this new drug?”

“Pfft, I think Kakashi is tired of reports from me but I’ll definitely tell him what I’m working on. I’m more curious to see what he has to say about...this.”

_ This _being their current mission. 

“Are you looking for a specific solution, Sakura?”

“I just want to _ know _.” she stresses, “I mean, we’ve done all of this to get you back here. I’d say we did everything we were supposed to. So...now what, you know?”

Itachi nods but wisely keeps his thoughts to himself as he too is also curious as to what the Hokage has next for them. But he lets the conversation die by offering no audible reply. She grumbles behind him but he doesn’t press for her to speak louder. It’s not that Itachi does not care. He does very much want to know what his next moves will be. However, and as much as she will try to hide it, Sakura has some unspoken expectation. Yeras have taught him not presses topics which make her emotions more volatile. 

_ I hope the Hokage has thought this through. _

“What can I do to help?” she calls from behind him, interrupting his reverie.

He sits the knife down and takes a step backwards. “Chop these and the carrots. I’ll prepare the eel.”

And so they switch places, her chopping and him preparing the main course. They work together to make lunch quickly. Grilled eel with veggies, rice and tea.

Itachi takes his lunch at the kitchen table. 

Sakura takes hers in the living room among her piles of medical research. 

When the food is done, he turns his attention to his garden. She buries her face in tomes.

Time goes with them in separate spaces. A forced partnership made the most of. 

As day turns to night, Itachi settles in the bed they share with a sense of shifting.

_ Whatever will happen, everything will change. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this taking so long! I've been reduced to writing on just two days a week because life! I do want to make a coherent narrative. I'm also a shameless perfectionist (despite oversights in spelling and occasion grammar mistakes)! Never mind that, however; our second (technically first) chapter is in!
> 
> What do you think of their working partnership, relationship, mission? Different from the Prologue I'm sure. A smige better than Allusions (hopefully) but that's the point! In any case, look for the next chapter much sooner than this one!
> 
> **Musical Inspiration**: _'If I Go, I'm Going'_\- Gregory Alan Isakov, _'Willow Tree March'_ \- The Paper Kites,
> 
> -_CeCe^^_


	3. Glimpses of a Truer Reality

**Line 2: Glimpses Of A Truer Reality**

_"I am never without it (anywhere_

_I go you go, my dear.."_

-I Carry Your Heart,

Line 2, Stanza 1

by E.E Cummings

* * *

Wrist deep in mineral rich plant fertilizer, the pungent smell of organic matter temporarily stifles out every other outdoor scent present. With carefully cupped hands, Itachi leans over the gigantic bag of plant food and scopes out two large handfuls. He lets the overflow fall off the edges of his palms before slowly turning towards the garden arrangement. His hands tilts down and the rich deep brown dirt flows across his fingertips on top of the soil. 

In the back garden of his and Sakura’s home, during a slightly warmer winter’s day, Itachi changes out the fall plants for winter succulents. He watches with expert eyes as he empties the last clumps of dirt in measured increments. When it seems like enough, he stops pouring and dumps the excess back into the burlap sack. Itachi precedes to mode the dirt like potter’s clay, tucking and patting, smoothing and spreading until it shapes around the freshly planted kalanchoe. The succulent plant adds just a pop of red from its thick leaf tips to his otherwises green landscaping. Planting it around the edges of the sectioned off space creates a red halo around the entire thing, which he will later place a rock barrier around as the final touch.

Itachi licks sweat beads from his lip and pats down the dirt around the outermost part of the succulent plant cluster. Satisfied with his hand’s work, he takes to using a spade to press and mold until the newly applied dirt lays flat enough to look somewhat uniform under the greenery. In the midst of him sculpting out excess dirt, a misplaced ‘thud’ catches his attention. For a moment he scrapes off too much dirt, distracted by the sound but Itachi wisely keep his gaze on his task and pushes it back in place. He may be without chakra but his instincts have not dulled in the years since his return. Itachi knows his house. He knows the noises associated with his backyard, especially at this time of day when gardening is most opportune. The soft patter that landed on his roof is not one of them.

_ Sakura would have made more noise and used the door _ . He discerns. _ Naruto would not sneak. _

The Uchiha avoids overtly looking around for the intruder. Whoever it is, they do not wish to make immediate introductions. It lowers the list of suspects significantly. To not make assumptions, Itachi continues to listen for continued steps of someone just using his roof as a jumping post. It’s not uncommon for shinobi to travel by rooftop, particularly returning shinobi or new genin. However, his home is not quite on the usual path that shinobi takes. That doesn’t stop curious eyes from dropping by for a quick glimpse of the last living Uchiha.

With this in mind, he leans back on his heels and sighs, tilts his head towards the afternoon sun. Rolling his shoulders to release stress, he uses his arm to wipe perspiration on his forehead. Itachi discreetly scans the roof in the seconds his arm provides shade for his actions, then catches the gleam of sunlight from shin guards.

_ Anbu _. He thinks and quietly chides the recruit for lack of subtlety. 

If he, a ‘normal’ citizen of Konoha heard the moment sandals made contact with the roof, enemy shinobi would have no problem finding and disposing of him. 

_ My guard for the day? There were no Anbu this morning. Why so late in the afternoon? _

Itachi knows that Kakashi knows Sakura is working. Usually, the moment she leaves the house another presence flocks the perimeters of their humble abode. There are never introductions and Itachi’s not particularly bothered that they keep their distance. They’re job is surveillance and nothing more.

But this is different.

Every Anbu that’s tred near his front door has been on the force for years. Their skills speak for themselves and the only reason he’s aware of them is because he’s been trained to be aware.

This person’s entry is so noisy by comparison that Itachi reasons him to be a new recruit. There is no way that Kakashi would send someone like that to guard such a dangerous suspect.

_ Or have you come on your own? _

Shaking off his thoughts, Itachi shifts his bangs then eases to a stand. Choosing to ignore his visitor until addressed, he refocuses on the layout of the flower garden. It’s a small section of the backyard quickly taking over the left corner of the house. There is more work to be done for it to be complete, but he contents himself to the kalanchoe today. His hands pause. He gives the garden another once over before tucking the spade under his arm.

“I should leave it for now,” Itachi declares and turns on his heels to gather the rest of his garden tools.

As soon as his back is turned, the pricking feeling of being watched closely tickles at the back of his neck. Itachi keeps walking at a leisurely pace, giving the person time to say something at least. It takes a few seconds, enough for him to get close to the roe laying haphazardly in the dirt before an unnatural gentle breeze accompanied by a flutter of dirt against his calves alert him to his approaching visitor. 

_He has worked up courage to approach... _

“Anbu-san,” he whispers loud enough to be heard and keeps his back to the man.

“Uchiha-san,” the Anbu replies then walks around so they finally meet face to face.

The man is eye level height to him, burly and tan, obviously meant to be intimidating. Ironically, he wears the cat mask, something associated with leaner fighters. Or women.

Itachi assesses him automatically before deducing that he is not much of a threat. Nodding in acknowledgement, the Uchiha offers his full attention to his unwelcome guest should there be justifiable reasons for this visit. Cat slowly and dramatically lifts his head up and down, doing his own appraisal. Afterwards he turns his attention to the garden supplies scattered over the ground.

“New hobbie, Uchiha-san?” Cat asks and circles the area. 

“It passes the time.” Itachi offers.

The shinobi behind the cat mask whistles. “Not something I can say would suit me. But you? A garden boy suits you, I think.” Itachi feels more than he can see the grin on the man’s face. “You’ve been keeping yourself busy these days, haven’t you?”

He ignores the question and the jab to asks his own. It is obvious to him that the art of gathering information discreetly is lost during peace times. Or perhaps Cat simply lacks the skill altogether. He seems more of muscle than the thinking type, getting straight to the point would mean Itachi can return to the humdrum of his afternoons.

Itachi politely inquires, “Are you here on business of the Hokage?”

“Something like that” he replies allusively.

Cat crouches down and picks up a weed grabber. He twirls it in his hand before chucking it back on the ground. Then he picks up the roe, the closet tool to his feet and quickly tosses it behind his back. Itachi watches as the man repeats the same thing with several garden tools, picking them up then ‘randomly’ scattering them on the ground. For anyone who isn’t privy to battle, they would miss the significance of his actions. 

_ Does he think I will attack? _ Itachi slowly rolls his eyes. _ Ridiculous. _

“If you are looking for Sakura-san, she’s not here,” Itachi offers and turns his attention to the less threatening looking tools, walking toward the water pot. “You are welcomed to leave a message and I will give it to her when she comes home.”

“Nope,” Cat grunts, dusts his hands and stands. “I have what I came for. Just checking up on you, Uchiha-san.”

The words give him pause. Itachi looks over his shoulder as black brows raise minutely. “Checking up?”

“Heard from some genin and chunin that you were at the training grounds a couple of days ago tearing the place up.”

The underlying accusation causes Itachi to turn slowly, brows creasing together in an obvious show of confusion and questioning. Cat laughs and passively waves a hand. “No need to get riled up, Uchiha-san. I told you, I’m just checking up.”

“On an accusation proposed by genin and chunin?” Itachi questions flatly, hinting at suspicion. 

“On an accusation proposed about _ Itachi Uchiha _,” Cat corrects and rocks on his heels.

_ I see _. 

Using his free hand, Itachi slowly gestures about their surroundings. “So you’ve checked and I found me gardening. Is your business finished here? I have matters to attend to.”

Cat ignores him.

“Last I heard, you were under some heavy restrictions. Now, if I recall...those were training restrictions as well, right?”

“I’m allotted five hours a week for training purposes. How I choose to utilize those hours is up to my discretion, Anbu-san.”

“Mhm, not really,” Cat clarifies and stalks around Itachi full circle to his face. “See, you are not allowed any shinobi style strength training, weapons training or jutsu training. In fact, the only thing you can do is the minimum to maintain a healthy lifestyle. Now, if I recall, tearing up the training grounds ain’t necessary for maintaining a healthy lifestyle.”

Itachi can't hold his scoff at the holes in his theory or means of justifying coming to his house unannounced. Kakashi makes sure that all high level ninja are aware of all of his movements, with Sakura being head of it all. 

Poorly formulated excuses made by a poor Anbu for the sake of some personal vendetta. Itachi obliges this farce if only to see how far he will go, hoping that compliance will limit bloodshed. It would be troublesome to explain self-defense to Kakashi. 

“Surely, as Anbu you are able to verify claims made against me by genin and chunin who are liable to misunderstand for obvious reasons. The training grounds can attest. But if you are truly curious, the Hokage keeps tabs on my actions through my wife.”

“I prefer to go directly to the source when I can, Uchiha-San. But you make it seem like you have something against _ our _ genin and chunin.”

The immediate isolation of him from the village doesn't go unnoticed. Itachi tries not to be aggressive but he will not lie.

“Children exaggerate,” he calmly explains, earning a snort return.

“Konoha shinobi aren't all geniuses or advanced enough to take down hundreds of people, but they aren't blind. If they say something, I'd believe them.”

_ Over you. _

Itachi fills in the rest and sighs, exacerbated with this conversation and all others like it. The overreach of power only makes him more frustrated. He has no expectation for all citizens of Konoha to see him in any saintly light. It is impossible, especially because his actions are still a well guarded secret. Itachi sees no reason to change that just so people will be nice to him. He’s above such things. That does not mean he will stand to be disrespected, however.

“Does the Hokage know you’re here?” Itachi challenges.

Cat shrugs one shoulder. “Maybe. Maybe not. The Hokage has far too much to do than to keep constant tabs on those doing their jobs. And I’m just doing my job here, Uchiha.”

“_ This _is your specific task? The Hokage has you on duty to monitor my movements today? Question me if you find anything nefarious? Bring accusations against me about something that transpired almost three days ago?”

The Anbu chuckles darkly. “Well, it’s not as if I wouldn’t be justified in thinking you’ve done something heinous now would I?”

Dodging the questions is bad enough but Cat no longer tries to hide his nearly palatable dislike of Itachi. It’s the truth the Uchiha picked up on the moment sandals hit his roof.

Feeling no further need to justify himself against this obvious abuse of authority, Itachi offers no rebuttal. He does narrow his eyes at the man, disgusted with the way he uses his position as some odd leverage, as if it dictates Itachi’s actions. The reminiscents to clan habits is strong and an old bitterness threatens to wreck his emotions. There is no obligation for him to comply with this man or even offer any information. Itachi’s willingness to indulge this folly is of his own volition and yet, Cat tilts his head in expectation.

With no real facial features for context clues, the bland whiteness of the cat mask decorated with twin magenta stripes on each side exudes both disinterest and mockery. Itachi can’t see his face. He doesn’t know if the man is grinning or glaring, smiling or frowning, teasing or testing. It’s meant to invoke fear, disorienting and intimidating, a faceless phantom from Konoha’s elite forces. Paired with bursting biceps and broaden war beaten shoulders, Cat must have been chosen from his squad to make him feel little, small, and useless in the presences of one so strong.

Had he been anyone else, Itachi would have been at least ill at ease, racking his brain to find his mistake. A spiked pulse instead of the steady drum of his heartbeat, fear and cowardice instead of annoyance and malevolence. Lesser men would cowered at this overtly obvious show of bravado that no doubt would not impose itself into his personal life had Itachi not been limited such as he is. 

In his small backyard, surrounded by things that are familiar and homey, Itachi tries to defuse the situation quickly, keeping his mouth shut at the teasing nature of Cat’s tone.

“Out of words, Uchiha-san?” the man laughs, “Cat got your tongue?”

Instead, he turns away and gives his attention to the water pot waiting to be picked up. If the Anbu wishes to continue talking, he will have to suffice with talking to himself or leave. 

Preferably the latter.

The telltale scrap of unsheathing metal sends Itachi on high alert. “Didn't they teach you not to turn your back on a shinobi?”

_ Childishness, utter childishness _. 

Itachi suddenly becomes hyper aware of the metal spade pressed against his side by his arm, something that Cat unfortunately missed. He moves his arm slightly, letting the tool ease down until he catches it in his palm. For a flicker of a second, Itachi’s lip twitches as his fingers tighten around the spade. Cat uncoils and springs on him with swiftness that rustles his black stained hair. Itachi offers no resistances to the meaty fist clutching his wrist in a vice grip, nor the tanto pressed against his jugular. 

“I wouldn’t do anything rash, Uchiha,” Cat warns, and whispers, “Drop the weapon.”

Itachi tilts his head away slightly from the face that’s far too close for comfort, inflicting a small cut on himself. Dark eyes glance obliquely at his attacker as he calmly replies.

“Chastising me for your oversight? Since when was a simple garden spade in the hands of a civilian consider a weapon, _ Anbu-san _?” Itachi calmly questions. 

Cat hisses and presses the blade deeper. “Since you started violating the rules of your probation. Drop. It.”

Itachi waits a moment then loosens his grip on the handle. But just to show that he is no helpless schmuck, lets the spade twirl through his fingers like he would a kunai before releasing it head down into the dirt.

“Your accusation is without merit, as is your assault.” the Uchiha rebukes. “The spade is down, why am I still being held at swordpoint?” 

“You know goddamn well why. I’ll decide when to lower my weapon and if my accusation is ‘unmerited’. Answer the question, what the hell were you doing in Training Ground 4?”

Itachi huffs and slants his eyes away in boredom. “Training.”

“For what?”

“It is as you said, to maintain a healthy lifestyle. If you have questions with regards to my workout routine, take it up with my wife. She is my primary physician and appointed by the Hokage to ensure that my chakra seals remain intact. You are welcomed to go to the hospital and enquire about my file if you have doubts.”

Though he cannot see the man’s expression, the audible aggravation manifests in an impatient grunt that feels as if it’s accompanied by a matching glare. Itachi’s lips thin at the waves of malicious intent rolling from this guy and his obvious dissatisfaction with the response. 

Cat tightens his fist around Itachi’s wrist and sneers. “Oh I bet you’d just _ love _ that, wouldn’t you? If I go check in with the traitor’s cheerleader?”

For the briefest seconds, emotions win out over reason. It’s a long enough time for Itachi to curl his fingers into a fist. 

A long enough time for his actions to cause consequential reactions. 

Cat moves immediately. 

Using his weight to his advantage, the man hooks one of Itachi’s ankles then pulls him down to the ground. It’s hard not to struggle, but Itachi knows if he fights back, it will be enough incentive for the Anbu to justify neutralizing him. 

So he falls gracefully on his back, wind vanishing from his lungs as a knee jams itself into his chest. He gasps just as Cat uses his free foot and press a worn sandal heel into his one arm, holding it down. Hovering over him with the tanto still pressed against his neck, Cat forces his restrained arm high above his head and away from the spade. 

“Treading thin ice, Uchiha,” Cat growls. “I didn’t give you permission to make sudden movements.”

This time, Itachi doesn’t withhold his thoughts and snares. “Then maybe you should not insult a man’s wife.”

“That’s funny coming from somebody that took pleasure in killing other men’s wives from his own clan. You’re talking about your wife like you know what it means to care about family and loyalty.”

“If your gripe is with me, leave Sakura out of this,” Itachi warns. 

Cat snorts and leans in closer. “Or what? You’re gonna kill me too? Put me under your oh so famous genjutsu?” He eases the blade over the first layer of skin on his throat, drawing blood. “Go ahead and do it. No need to pretend like you’re some saint when we all know you’re just a psycho. The only reason you’re here is because you killed your even crazier brother. Fucking Uchiha, scum.”

Itachi almost reacts. 

His legs, free from Cat’s horribly done restraints, twitch in reflex at his thoughts. Finding reasons to not draw from years of shinobi training is quickly becoming hard. More than just the insults to Sasuke, it’s to him as a man. To have another man invade _ his _home and attack him on the assumption that he is helpless does wonders to Itachi’s pride. 

It’s hard to get those feelings under control, but he clenches his fist and bites his tongue. As much as he would love to reenact the death scene playing across his mind, Itachi calms himself. It wouldn’t do for him to attack out of anger and sully the redemption granted to him by Kakashi. Even in the face of utter disrespect and ignorance and obvious taunting. This man is just one of many men that harbour hatred and distrust in their hearts for him, not understanding his standing in the village because of their ignorance of his sacrifice. He’d prepared himself for these types of encounters. 

That doesn’t make them less annoying. 

Itachi closes his eyes, inhales through his nose and clears his mind, then repeats an earlier phrase. “Is your business finished here?”

“Don’t change the subject!”

“On the contrary, I’m going back to the_ original _excuse for your intrusion.” Itachi reminds him, “If you want to know whether I’ve violated my probation, speak with Sakura or inquire with the Hokage. There are no answers for you here. Kindly remove yourself from my person and my home.”

“You’re not exactly in the position to be making demands here. Not with a sword that with one little stroke by me could make sashimi of your throat.” Cat sneers.

Itachi grunts dismissively and looks away at the grass. “Assumptions are easily made given the right conditions.”

“The hell is that supposed to mean?”

“You come to my home on the nonsense excuse of ‘checking up’ on me with the assumption that I cannot defend myself. However, your continued survival _ is not _a matter of can or cannot but will or will not.”

“I’m sensing a threat,” the man whistles. “Threatening Anbu can get you killed.”

Itachi tilts his chin up, letting the blade cut deeper without so much as a flinch. The blood coils down his neck, into the dirt and his hair. Cat startles a little at his action and Itachi grunts, unimpressed. 

“If I wanted to be a threat to you, you would not need to sense it. Remove yourself.”

There is a moment, Itachi can sense it, where the man battles between his pride and his instincts. He seizes the opportunity and clarifies. “You’ve left my legs free, Anbu-san. If I truly desired to defend myself in this moment, I would have already. This is my last time saying so: remove yourself.”

Cat holds him for a few more seconds before reluctantly easing away the tanto. “I’ll check those records. In the meantime, try not to murder any plants. _ Uchiha-san _.” 

The man stands and, just as quickly as he comes, leaves in a gust of unnatural wind. Itachi doesn’t immediately get up. Warm blood still cascading down his neck is a reminder of the unpleasant event that's just unfolded. He watches gray winter clouds, hands at his side, physically still but mentally scattered. 

People mistake his ability to control emotions as him having none at all. This is simply not the case and the last few minutes is a testament to range of things that flutter through his mind. 

Resentment. Anger. Sadness. Annoyance. Frustration. Haughtiness. All come and go, sometimes together, sometimes separate and in cycles, Itachi allows himself to feel each and understand where they come from. As he does, his hands go to his side, nails dig into cold dirt and rips up fistsful of muck. Impassively staring at the sky, he squeezes the gunk in his hands until his knuckles hurt and the dirt and grass and rock mash together into one long fistshaped log. He squeezes until the burning anger in his chest cools to something less murderous. It only takes about two minutes at best for him to settle himself down, resign to the fact of his reality.

_ I can’t force people to see what they do not wish to see. I can be angry, but what good would it do for me to respond out of it? _

None. It will only setback decades worth of work. Although he isn’t looking for acceptance, peace would be a nice alternative.

_ It would be nice to garden without being attacked. _

His thoughts turn slightly humorous, giving him some initiative to get up. Though still a touched agitated, he is no longer contemplating using a human target for kunai practice. Itachi drops the dirt and stands, dusts his hands and starts the process of returning his gardening supplies back to small closet inside the house. 

He takes care not to make a mess on the floor from his wounds but it’s hard when he needs to bend to pick things up. Still he takes his time with gathering everything. One tool at a time, he carries them inside of the house until the backyard is clear of clutter. Every so often a small drop of blood falls on the ground. Itachi ignores it and the sting against his skin to continue cleaning. Once he’s done, he goes to the bathroom to shower instead of bath. No longer desiring to stay inside, Itachi decides on tea and dango. He cleans himself, dries and goes to the skin to further inspect his wounds. He disinfects his neck, cleaning the taunt and oddly stretched skin as the water washes away excess. He will have to ask Sakura to heal him later. The thought pulls his lips into a frown, wondering for a moment if she will oblige him or agree with the Anbu. 

He shakes his head and reaches for the faucet. “She is not so cruel...but she will ask questions.”

Itachi goes over scenarios of the conversation in his mind, idle background noise to him applying ointment to his neck then wrapping it in gauze. Tilting his head up, he traces the crooked line from the blade’s mark from the top of his neck, across his jugular and nearly down to his shoulder. It’s mostly a superficial wound, nothing life threatening at all. But he likes to believe a part of Sakura’s vivacious sense of justice will fuss over him. 

Itachi pauses his ministrations at a nagging thought. “She will feel guilty as well…”

As soon as the words leave him, he shakes his head to dismiss it. 

_ I cannot coddle her. _ He rebukes himself and exhales. 

The fact that Sakura is more compliant now doesn’t change anything. One year is not enough to make up for things that have happened before. He knows that she is weak to her own emotions. If the slightest evidence of her past actions points to Cat’s recent ones, the consequences could be overwhelming.

_ That has nothing to do with me. _

Resting his hands on the bathroom counter, the Uchiha turns introspective, checking his desire to protect Sakura from a mission she freely chose and he agreed to. Despite their own reasoning motivating them to partially cooperation, one year ago they came to an agreement to properly work together as Konoha shinobi. While still not an ideal partnership, respecting each other as equals, recognizing the person they both cared for spurs them to do, they get along.

But he knows this feeling, felt it towards his little brother and used it to keep him in the dark and it turned against him in the end. Slowly letting his eyes close, Itachi clenches his fist against granite countertops. One only makes those kinds of mistakes once in life. He can’t protect Sakura from...herself.

Itachi hardly approves of her treatments of him during early half of her mission. He more or less accepted her hatred as recompense. These last few months have seen some changes, some shred of understanding. But he will not be so assuming. Most of the time, he has little expectation of her to be different from the Anbu with her thoughts of him. Even though she knows the circumstances surrounding the massacre, Itachi understands that it is still a hard pill to swallow. Even he struggles with his own convictions about his reasoning those years ago. 

Perhaps because of that he knows the struggle of duty’s necessity when faced with something undesirable. He, of all people, knows what it feels like to be forced to do something or act in a way that is against the consciousness of one’s heart. 

In this manner, he can’t bring himself to resent her. 

“I should not hold her less responsibly either.” he chastises himself with resolve and opens his eyes. “Regardless of if she feels guilty or not, that is not my concern. I cannot protect her from her consequences. That would be...foolish.”

A late revelation on his part considering their joint mission is almost over. Nevertheless he stifles the misguided thought in favor of preparing to leave. Once they meet with Kakashi in a few hours, this may not even be an issue anymore.

Neither of them will have to pretend for the citizens of Konoha. 

Itachi eases away from the counter and takes his time with going to their room to change. Such a mundane tasks allows him to think critically while getting things done. He slips on his shoes and grabs a black cloak that will cover his bandages and shut out any chilly breezes. Just as he’s prepared to continue inside of his own mind, a scratching sound at his front door sucks that opportunity away.

Itachi looks blandly at the door as the scratches continue, mixed with muffled thumps that’s ultimately meant to be a knock. He weighs the consequences of not answering but dismisses it because he is not a child. So he opens the door with reluctance, just as the dog raises his paw for another knock.

“Pakkun,” Itachi states as a greeting and looks out towards the street for the ninken’s owner. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

Pakkun tentatively sniffs the air then eyes Itachi’s throat. “You’re bleeding.”

“I was,” Itachi clarifies.

“Somebody else was here.”

“They were.” 

“You smell faintly of dirt and plants. Care to tell me what the hell happened?”

The Uchiha offers nothing. “Not particularly. Did the Hokage send you to fetch me?”

The pug grunts and bares his teeth a little. “Don’t get snappy with me, kid. Kakashi did send for you but are you in any condition to go there?”

A faint smirk dances at the man’s lips. “Surely your nose is better than that, Pakkun.”

Itachi takes a step forward in response, causing Pakkun to shuffle back and to the side as he closes the door. Wordlessly he changes the course of his day again and heads towards the Hokage Tower instead of the market. Pakkun trots alongside him through the light afternoon crowd. Itachi gives little attention to the intentionally clear path they have as people easy out of his way. Pakkun on the other hand grumbles under his breath loud enough for Itachi to hear. “Don’t mind us, just a guy and a dog walking along the sidewalk.”

“You don’t appreciate being the center of attention, Pakkun?” he asks mildly.

The pug frowns. “Only if it’s a pretty girl and belly rubs are involved.”

“I am sure some would oblige if you asked,” Itachi adds as he passes a mother pulling her young son closer towards her side.

The ninken chuckles a little. “And they said Uchiha’s can’t be funny.”

“Hn”

Pakkun ensures that they get through the doors of the Hokage Tower with little fuss. Shinobi subtlety take notice of him and his cloak. Itachi keeps his gaze ahead and allows Pakkun to lead the way to his old taichou’s office. He knocks once against the large oak doors before pushing them open and letting the dog enter first before silently following.

“I brought the Uchiha, boss.” Pakkun announces.

Itachi lingers by the doorframe. Across from him, Neither Shizune nor Kakashi seem to give much attention to the rooms occupants. The two sort through a stack of haphazardly piled papers on the Hokage’s desk. The silver haired shinobi briefly looks up, glancing between the approaching dog and the lone figure looming near the door. Itachi has no doubt that Kakashi was aware of their arrival the moment they stepped foot in the door but he manages to give off an air of pleasant surprise as he regards him with one eye. 

“So you have. Good job.”

“Yeah, well, I think we called him in at the right time.” Pakkun announces as he jumps on the desk, circles the spot then folds his arms and lays down.

“Oh?” Kakashi regards him, perhaps looking for signs of his distress. Itachi keeps his face neutral during the stare off before the Copy Ninja turns toward the only female in the room. “Give us a moment, will you, Shizune?”

The brunette nods and neatly arranges the stack of papers on a nearby shelf before making her exit. She smiles a greeting as she leaves and Itachi takes the opportunity to step closer inside the office.

“Did you need me for something, Hokage-sama?”

The Shichidaime keeps his words to himself, favoring instead to give Itachi a cursory look. He glances to Pakkun. Some unspoken words pass between and before he’s finally regarded again. Itachi catches the faintest smirk under Kakashi’s mask as he leans back against his chair in a relaxed pose. 

“You seem a bit….agitated?” The man finally drawls.

Itachi stares, wondering if he should withhold the information from him. His reluctance to recount can backfire on him as one can never tell with Kakashi. He tends to have layered meanings with his words. 

“That would be a fair assessment.” he answers vaguely. “I was on my way to the shop for tea and dango.”

“He’s bleeding too.” Pakkun lazily supplies, not even offering an apology for interrupting his favorite pastime.

In an abrupt shift, Kakashi’s single eye hardens, putting Itachi on edge immediately at the response. “What happened?”

So it seems that this is not about what happened earlier. Part of Itachi feels pleased but the other more than a tad concerned that the Hokage had such little knowledge of the whereabouts of those under him. 

“I was visited by Anbu this morning.” Itachi answers with as little inflection as possible, not wanting to stir up anymore ill feelings than is already present.

Kakashi’s single eyed gaze penetrates in its intensity as he takes to tapping his fingers against the wooden desk.It takes a few moments but his words come slow and calculating. 

“There were no Anbu assigned to you today...”

“Hn,”

“Did they say why they came?” the drumming against the table increases.

Itachi explains casually given the situation. “According to him, my training methods the other day did not match the guidelines of my probation.”

“On what basis?”

“The testimony of a genin and a chunin.”

Pakkun snorts and peaks open an eye to look at Kakashi. “That doesn’t sound like a reason to go after someone’s throat.”

“Throat?” Kakashi repeats, brow raising significantly as he zeros in on Itachi’s attire.

“A flesh wound,” the man supplies and tilts his chin up just enough for white bandages to peek through.

The Hokage tuts and sags his shoulders. “Pakkun,”

“Already on it boss,” the dog jumps down and trots towards the door. “He’s not too far away from here. Should I bring him or let him stew for awhile?”

“Stewing works just fine. I have other business with Itachi right now. We’ll address this situation afterwards. Actually, no, bring him to Sai and don’t say anything. That should get enough of a raise out of him.”

Itachi half expects Kakashi to enquire more about the events surrounding his wound when Pakkun leaves.. The man rubs his chin thoughtfully, regarding the ceiling as if it holds some mystic secret of the earth. He eases his hands down and, immediately, Itachi notes the hand signs being woven that activates the privacy seal in the room. The fact that he does notice means the silver-haired man intentionally does it slow enough that his eyes can follow, meaning he wants to make him aware that what they are about to discuss is for only them. 

Few topics fall into the ‘privacy’ category with regards to him in any case. Once the signs are finished, Kakashi lets his eye drift to meet Itachi and he nods faintly before lacing his fingers together and resting his elbows on the desk.

“So,” his tone is unusually light considering the information just given him. “How are things at home?”

_ What? _

Itachi fights not to react outwardly, although inwardly, his suspicions are in high alert. Because, just like earlier, there is no telling with Kakashi.There is always meanings under meanings under meanings. But seeing as Kakashi has not just come out with the question he’s trying to find an answer to, Itachi errs on the side of caution. 

“I would enjoy it much more if Anbu did not make unwelcome and unannounced visits.”

Kakashi nods once and hums. “Noted. I can assure the matter will be dealt with accordingly, that’s not exactly what I was referring to. ”

Itachi makes a noncommittal sound and inclines his head.

“I’m curious as to how are things between you and Sakura.” Kakashi edges closer to his true intentions. 

Itachi offers more information while attempting not to unknowingly incriminate himself until the full truth is revealed. “Sakura has kept up with the details of her mission. I followed the restrictions laid out to me upon my return. We...cooperate in that regard.”

“And in other regards?” 

His brow raises. “Can you clarify, Lord Sixth?”

Kakashi’s eye crinkles but he doesn’t respond. Instead, the man lazily gestures towards the chair in front of his desk then leans down to reach for something under it. Itachi takes his time with sitting, keeping his eyes on the man’s movements as he places one glass then another followed by a jug of sake between them. Before Itachi can politely decline, Kakashi flicks his hand then pours the both of them a glass. He slides Itachi’s across the table and holds his gaze with his own sake gaze up to his mask. A moment passes but eventually he takes the cup and they both drink down the alcohol. 

The Shichidaime pours them another glass. Itachi takes caution with his drink. It goes down with three tentative sips this time while the other man takes it one go again. Whether he is attempting to get drunk quickly or ease tension is unclear but when Kakashi sits the cup down and pours them a third glass, he leans towards the former.

However, the drink goes untouched this time by both of them as Itachi waits for Kakashi to answer his earlier question. It doesn’t take long. The man sighs and slouches over folded hands, eyes slightly clouded and far off.

“I’ve been told Sakura’s taken extra shifts at the hospital,” grey eyes shift to black ones. “That in and of itself is not so bad….except she’s taking on triple and quadruple shifts.”

Itachi quirks a brow in questions but offers nothing as the Copy-Ninja continues. 

“Sakura tends to overwork herself when she is upset about something. Since this has been going on for, oh, the past three days, I’m curious.”

_ I see _, Itachi thinks. 

It’s no secret that Team 7 was and is still very close. Naruto is never too far from their home, Sai--the former root member, visits with his wife as well. He has no doubt that if his brother was still among the living, he too would be a part of this close-knit group. Over it all is Kakashi Hatake, current Hokage. While he will venture to say their attachment is both help and hindrance to their overall growth, Itachi knows better than interfering with their little family. The sake, the lazy but concerned and accusatory attitude currently being shown to him can only mean this is less a ‘Hokage’ meeting but something more personal.

That makes this meeting much harder.

Itachi’s eyes drop to the liquid in his cup as he chooses his words carefully. “Perhaps...you should ask Sakura herself if something is bothering her.”

“I’ve tried,” Kakashi sighs and grabs his cup. “A few days ago, in fact, when she came in my office far later than I would have liked.”

There’s a pause before the man continues. “I’m concerned that this mission is taking an unhealthy toll on her.” 

_ The accusation is not thrown at me? _Itachi wonders and furrows his brows as Kakashi lays bare his heart. “It’s been four hard years for all of us, I think. Sakura especially considering her...feelings about Sasuke. I thought the mission would help her heal some but I’m beginning to suspect it’s making her a bit more unstable than normal.”

_ Sakura was unstable _ before _ this mission _ . Itachi’s frown deepens, then he takes his sake cup and sips. _ I may have unknowingly perpetuated it _.

Sakura’s reasoning for take the mission is her own. But his, Itachi knows well. Guilt spawns him into compliance, penitence into submission. However, the encounter with Cat and the current undertones of his present conversation shines lights on his impatience...with Sakura. 

_ I do have expectation for her to have moved on. _

“Hokage-sama, may I ask a question?”

“By all means.”

“Why did you allow Sakura to take this mission?”

“Good question,” Kakashi wagers and takes a drink. “Partly out of necessity. Sakura is the only one with the medical skills to be your physician. The elders were also quite adamant that she be the one assigned to you because she's privy to confidential information. And...no one else wanted to because they are not privy to confidential information.”

Itachi nods in understanding of all of these things. “And the other part?”

Kakashi looks to the ceiling once again. Itachi makes out the outline of downturned lips through the Copy Ninja mask. “Guilt probably.”

“In what way?”

The Hokage exhales long and heavy, letting his shoulders sag even more in either reluctance to answer or disappointment. “It's very easy to fall into old habits. Sakura doesn't take too kindly to that and can be very...insistent.”

Itachi takes the information and holds it, understand the man’s perspective deeply. Perhaps all of them have been coddling her. The fact is, Sakura is a shinobi and an adult. No matter the reason, they cannot shield her from her reality.

“If you’re asking my opinion,” Itachi ventures, “I don’t believe at the time this mission was commission that Sakura was mentally prepared for what it entailed.”

“Fair enough,” Kakashi concedes.

“However,” Itachi continues, “To your earlier question, Hokage-sama, Sakura and I fair well. Things have...improved on both parts.”

Kakashi pours a fourth cup for the both of them and raises a brow. “Sakura can be a handful.”

The Uchiha agrees and adds to her defense, “She had reason to be difficult.”

“You were okay with that?”

  
“No,” he answers without hesitation, “But I understand her rationale. From that she has matured but I do believe she is in need of a break. When things become overwhelming she will either work more or visit Sasuke’s grave. In the past she chose the latter but has eased up on the practice.”

“...so I’ve heard from Naruto…”

“Then you have a witness to her growth.”

The Hokage slouches a bit in his chair and rests his cheek against his knuckle. “And I have your word. You seem well acquainted with Sakura’s habits, Itachi.”

Itachi’s first response is nonverbal, a twitch if anything to the odd phrasing. The knowing look given to him only confirms his theories. If reassure is what the man is after, he will gladly give it. But more important than the thing he’s trying to get Itachi to say is why he wants him to say it.

_ Sakura reports to him everyday. He should be more than acquainted with our state of affairs. Why seek me out for clarity? Unless Sakura withheld information. If so, why bring that up now? Unless my answer in turn affects the outcome of our later meeting? _

He forgoes another cup of sake to keep his wits. Kakashi never seemed the type to stoop so low as to get a man drunk to make him talk. Itachi doubts his former squad leader assumes such a strategy _ would _ work. Still, he’s leery of both liquid and Lord, picking and choosing information while cataloging every twitch and stare and sound. 

“Her skills as a shinobi are what they are, Lord Hatake.” He offers.

Kakashi hums and finishes his drink. “True. Very true. I guess you could say, overall, you two are getting along?”

The same question just rephases. 

_ He must really want the answer. _

Itachi nods. Kakashi sighs in what the Uchiha notes is relief.

“That's good to hear. I assumed that Sakura was the right fit for this. I had moments of doubt, admittedly. However, I trust your assessment, Itachi. If you say she is handling it well, then I believe you.”

Kakashi drums his fingers on the table, as if to signal the conclusion of the conversation. Grey eyes drift to the door, linger for a second before he reaches in the desk for the jug again. 

_ Is he trying to get drunk? _

Itachi watches closer as his leader shivers when the fourth cup goes down, hiccups at the fifth and pulls himself together at the six. His eyes shift to the sake then up again to Kakashi who stretching, looking much more relieved than he had a moment again. Itachi’s suspicions return two-fold. They hardly ever has pre-meetings together, no less about things like this. So if not the mission he is currently on, then perhaps the mission to come calls for some background on Sakura. 

_ And alcohol... _

Itachi clears his throat, prepared to lay his questions about their meeting. “Kaka-”

Just as he starts the doors to the Hokage’s office flies open. Sakura comes rushing in, pushing hair out of her face as she apologizes.

“Sorry! I’m sorry I’m late.” she says quickly, grinning and blushing and hurrying to the available seat next to him. “Oh. Itachi. You made it here before me? Am I that late?”

“No,” Kakashi assures in a voice much kinder than early, “You’re on time actually.”

_ Why is she here now? _

Itachi looks at the Hokage and questions. “Was not our meeting later today?”

The man nods and cracks his neck. “Yes, well, certain...circumstances called for it to be moved up a bit. Now then, shall we get started?”

“Looks to me like you already have,” Sakura gripes and gestures at the sake. “Since when did drinking become a part of these meetings?”

Kakashi dismisses her concerns with a flick of his wrist. “Itachi and I were having a man to man conversation.”

Sakura snorts, crossing both arms and leg in disbelief. “I highly doubt that. You suck at those.”

“How would you know? Certain parts of your anatomy exclude you from having man to man conversations.”

They descend into a playfully banter that doesn’t leave Itachi any less concerned for the next turn of events. Namely because Kakashi speaks to Sakura in circles. It’s truth but not truth. Not a lie but almost false. Kakashi says what happens without saying anything at all. They were having a conversation and it was about her and the very thing they are gathered here for. But the air is different. Whereas before, Itachi could taste the edge in the Hokage’s demeanor. Now it’s almost playful. He may not have been around his former captain in recent years but experiences from long ago tells him to be leery. 

_ Kakashi is never without motive. If he is trying to set her at ease, than there must be bad news. _

His entire body tenses with anticipation. Itachi rests hands on his knees, eyes alert and on edge as the Hokage settles in his seat and and removes his Hokage hat.

“Well see about that,” Kakashi challenges and sits up a bit straighter. “Well now, should we get started?”

Itachi’s tension doubles when banter ceases. He’s hyper aware of all parties in the room even without his Sharingan. Next to him Sakura tries to maintain an air of indifference but he knows her, knows when she’s practicing restraint. If he has to guess, she’s keeping in excitement. 

“Uchiha Itachi. Haruno Sakura. Konoha would like to thank you for your services in this mission. S ranked missions are usually very taxing and to maintain such a mission for this extended period of time is commendable. You have my gratitude.”

Grey eyes lock on black ones. Itachi makes no outward show but feels the inflection in his heartbeat. “With formalities out of way, let’s start with you, Itachi. As you know, by the end of next year the restrictions on your chakra will be lifted. The seals will be removed and you are welcomed to train as you like. The goal was never to make you a prisoner so the restoration of your civil and shinobi liberties is paramount.”

Standard stuff, nothing worthy of concern. Kakashi starts their meeting on a reality mild note, stating facts that they all know. Itachi nods for lack of a better thing to do and continues the conversation with an inquiry of his own. 

“With these new liberties, will I be able to join the shinobi ranks again?”

Kakashi reaches for a folder atop of stack of many. “Technically speaking, yes. You would be ranked as jounin or, if you prefer, joined to Anbu again as a captain. But...I was hoping for a simpler life that makes you more readily accessible. It’s no secret that you are a highly skilled shinobi, talented in everything from weaponry to espionage. All the more reason why having those skills reserved for special missions seems like a better idea to me. Of course, you are free to decide that on your own.”

The Hokage then slides the folder across the desk towards him. Itachi catches it before it flies to the floor.

“What is this?” he questions.

“A simpler life,” Kakashi reiterates, “Konoha is in a state of transition. Going from a full scaled world war to global peace doesn’t come without making changes. We’re undertaking several projects, some external with other Hidden Villages and some internal. This one seemed suited for you to head, Itachi. Take a glance at it and tell me what you think.”

Sakura leans over her chair. Itachi angles the folder so as to offer her a better view. It’s unassuming at first. Papers decorated with several plans and ideas with a few circled in scattered areas. He flips through, skim reading the documents as he filters what’s unimportant, there seems to be quite a lot of that. The way the information is organized, it doesn’t immediately say what this is. There are plans and reworked plans all of which denoting a renovation. For a moment, Itachi is ready to dismiss it as nonsense, assuming the mission will be him sorting out whatever plans are trying to be formed here. While office work has never been something he actively disliked, for Kakashi to suggest such a thing seems like a waste of resources. 

When his partner mumbles of scribbled words, then mutters how she wish it were clearer, Itachi relishes in the fact that he is not the only confused one. A quick glance at Kakashi who encourages him to flip further, Itachi shuffles through to the last few pages. Finally, at the very back, a blueprints for what looks like old Uchiha Compound makes him stop.

He pauses abruptly, eyes widening slightly at the sketch that loosens in his gripe.

“Is that…?” Sakura questions as Itachi flips back through to the beginning.

“Yes,” he curtly fills in the blanks for her. 

_ The place where I lost everything... _

The last time he ventured to this place, Itachi could hardly muster the strength to go a few feet. Not because of guilt.Yes. The Massacre was necessary. Yes. He was acting on orders. But he is no machine. Seeing it from his home’s window is enough to recall old regrets and his mind likes to remind him of a million things he could have done differently. Knowing what he knows now, how Obito assisted only to achieve some convoluted end, how Sasuke could have helped him if given the chance. All of it were memories he prefers not to dredge through.

To put it short: it _ hurt _.

One doesn’t simply kill off their entire clan and live a mentally peaceful life. You never truly get over that lost because grief doesn’t come with an expiration date. You deal. He’s been dealing with in his own way for over a decade.

But now.

Itachi closes his eyes and the folder, mentally processing what he’s seen long enough to compose more of a statement than a question. Because Kakashi doesn’t just want to keep the Compound around, he wants to _ immortalize it _. 

“You want to change the Old Uchiha Compound into a museum.” There’s no malice but those who know little about him would miss the restrained tone of voice. “What would this have to do with me?” 

Kakashi gestures to the file and explains. “At first we were going to tear it down. Most of it was destroyed in the War and isn’t in use. It’s simply been abandoned. However, Shikamaru thought of the idea you have there.”

“No offense, Kakashi-sensei,” Sakura interrupts, green eyes flicker to Itachi and then away. “It’s just...a museum? I find it a bit hard to believe that people would like this idea. I mean, by and large people seem okay with Itachi being around. But some people still see him as a killer and the Uchiha Compound is kinda seen as a place of mass murder.”

“She has a point.” Itachi agrees.

Sakura catches his eye once more and something like sympathy flickers across her face but it leaves before he can be sure. She looks away and he turns his gaze back to Kakashi who offers a slightly crinkled smile.

“All valid concerns,” he concedes, “All things we thought about. I admit I was against the idea at first but Shikamaru made some good points. First and the most important is that Konoha’s history is mostly recorded in books. The only structures we have to commemorate the start of our village is the Valley of the End. We don’t have any buildings dedicated for this purpose and building one would be costly. By contrast, the old Uchiha Compound has enough buildings there to represent both prominent and lesser clans. Refurbishing that place is more economical, not that we are in financial straits but….wars cost money. To that end, we need Itachi to agree….considering he is currently the sole owner of all of that property, Itachi.”

“Hold on. Pause.” Sakura interrupts again, “Itachi actually owns the entire compound? Why wasn’t that discoursed to us earlier?”

“Well,” Kakashi drawls and leans back in his chair, “Certain circumstances made it a bit harder to do than just giving Itachi property.”  
“Because of the probation,” Itachi supplies then turns his attention to Sakura to explain. “By law, I could not own the property because of that.”

“But you weren’t a prisoner!”

Itachi agrees, “Not in the traditional sense. Think, Sakura, it would be no different than allowing me to freely move around the village”.

“Exactly,” The Hokage agrees. “We needed to wait until the probation was over to give him the deeds and money considering he is also is the sole beneficiary of every will and testament, funds which were originally meant for Sasuke. Since Itachi is now the last Uchiha, it all goes to him.”

_ Money? _ Itachi mentally questions. “I did not know there were funds as well.”

“As I said, they were for Sasuke at first as per your agreement with the Third Hokage. Or, if we are being technical, for the last remaining Uchiha, which is you. Now that you have access to it…”

“You want me to use that money to fund this project,” Itachi interjects,

Kakashi’s eyes crinkle. “The village is willing to match the cost considering this will be a public museum. As I said, this is a simpler life for you. You won’t lose too much in this investment. The account has enough that this project can be completed and you will have plenty left to live comfortably. The village will handle the maintenance fees and pay a salary to anyone employed so you are not coming out of pocket.”

Itachi turns the idea over in his mind. Financing turning his old home into a museum is as easy as signing papers. The way Kakashi started this, Itachi doubts that’s the end all be all of this.

“What else is there to this?” he questions, “If I choose to finance this, what other task will I be responsible for?”

“If you decide to take this project, I’m expecting you to also be curator. You can still be on the payroll as a shinobi much in the same way an Anbu would be. That way the curator can be your primary job and specific missions will be allotted to maximize your skillset.”

Itachi manages a mask of indifference but his mind is already fast at work.

_ To revinate is one thing but to work there everyday? Surely a test of sanity. _

He almost snorts at the truth of his thoughts. He’s come to terms with his decision many years ago. One cannot simply undo a mass slaughter. That is not the part that worries him. It’s coming to terms with his new life that has him teetered off-balance.

_ I should be buried with the rest of them. Now I am being asked to commemorate them. _

To be fair to Kakashi, the offer is not a bad one, just unexpected. He’s never given much thought to what would happen to his old home. Turning it into something pleasant seems like a good idea. But who would come to the site of a massacre?

_ The irony of having me facilitate. Did they not consider the adverse reaction that could cause? _

It’s almost laughable. The killer telling the story of the killing. 

He looks down at the incomplete blueprints, thinking of ways this can go right and ways this can go wrong.

_ Perhaps by honoring the village, my name will be cleared in the eyes of the people. This may be what they are hoping, people will associate this with a sign of loyalty. It will not happen overnight. Changing people’s heart takes time… _

“Itachi?” Sakura’s soft call pulls him from his reverie. “You were staring a hole into the paper. Kakashi asked what did you think.”

“I have concerns,” he admits. “Sakura is right in saying people will shy away from the place because of its history.”

The Hokage agrees in his own way and leans back. “People will come around. They may not know the true sacrifice that happened that night but for you and those of us made aware, there is no better place or person to represent the Will of Fire. In time, that aspect of the Uchiha Compound will only add to the history and allure.”

_ Overly optimistic. _ Itachi mentally mutters, closing the folder and sitting it on the table. “My doubts still remain.”

“Alright.” Kakashi says. “Doubts are understandable. I also had doubts but I can see beyond it enough to recognize the potential.”

The Uchiha makes a noncommittal grunt.There is potential. He is not blind. Nothing Kakashi said is without merit. Honoring the clans, refurbishing an abandoned complex, the idea is solid in theory. It hinges on people being able to see beyond...Itachi isn’t some pessimist but he’s seen how hatred corrupts the human heart.

_ This will take far more time than I believe he knows. _

Years maybe, perhaps not until he dies will people appreciate all the museum encapsulates. “Can I consider it before answering now?”

“Considering is not a no,” Kakashi amuses, folds his hands on the desk and nods in kind. “It’s a start, at least. How about a month to think it through? Just in case you come up with….other plans for the place.”

“Other plans?”

“It was your former home at some point. Maybe you will use it like that again?”

Itachi blinks in shock but has no moment to voice his questions about that last state. Kakashi keeps going. “After all, Konoha is in a delicate spot right now. Peace is a fragile and circumstantial thing. It could last for five years or five decades but, eventually, someone will come along that doesn’t know the sacrifices of people like Naruto. They will be too far removed from the horrors of this war to not wish it again. Greed. Revenge. Power. All of these can be the difference between cooperation and occupation. I want Konoha to be ready.”

It’s Sakura who speaks up and Itachi is glad for it. “I don’t understand. What does this have to do with the museum?”

“Everything and nothing.” Kakashi answers cryptically. “It’s not the building...more the content being memorialized. Above everything, the Hidden Leaf Village and its shinobi’s job is to protect those within its walls. As the Hokage, I would be remiss if I did nothing to ensure that we are protected in the future. Our greatest resource is our shinobi, within that, the skills specific to each clan within our borders.”

As soon as the words come out, the conversation becomes muffled background noise. For Itachi was not slow. If Kakashi through any more hints, he would be outright saying what he means! To have such a conversation here, in an official meeting now is no accident. As the Hokage cryptically lays out pieces of what this meeting is truly about, he can’t help but feel used.

_ The meeting, the question, everything. Kakashi was fishing for information for this. _

It all comes together in one rushed puzzle. Kakashi must have sensed when realization dawned. He will not make eye contact. It’s just as well because Itachi’s face tightens with furrowed and narrowed brows. Fist clench with nearly unrestrained discontent. He can’t quite decide if his indignation is for himself...or for Sakura.

A quick glance her way reveals she’s still bathe in confusion, waiting for Kakashi to feed her more verbal encouragement to ‘defend’ Konoha in the such a way only a woman can.

_ Has she not caught on yet? _The fact that she hasn’t only means that when she does, things may end badly for all of them.

“Okay so,” the medical ninja presses, unfolding her arms to sit a bit taller, “You want to make sure the village is protected from future threats by reminding us of mistakes we’ve made in the past.”

Kakashi straightens in his chair then looks intently at Sakura. “What I want and what the elders want is to protect the village from threats and to protect its heritage.”

“With a museum?”

“With_ shinobi _.”

“Eh?” Sakura questions, “...how’s that gonna...?”

“By preservation.”

“And restoration,” Itachi supplies through gritted teeth, unable to continue this guessing game. “Be plain with her, Hokage-sama.”

Much to his surprise, Kakashi does just that.

“We want to see the Uchiha Clan restored.”

The conversation comes to a deafening halt. The Hokage’s office shrods in silence as both men watch and wait. For the longest time Sakura sits completely still, lips pursed, hands hanging loose at her side. There’s a twitch, then a blink, she uncrosses one leg and brings her hands to her knees. Itachi watches with batted breathe as the news unfolds in her mind. He can see it on her face. They way her eyes shift, pupils dilating gradually, the slight flare of her nostrils and growing flush creeping up the back of her neck. All a sign of barely contained emotions trying to push through.

The next time she speaks, Sakura’s voice is dangerously low, eyes glued to the floor. “Restored...how?”

The Hokage is not unaffected by this either. He’s already unlaced his fingers and pushes back slightly from the desk. His mouth opens and closes, eyes shifting to the ceiling as if it will give him words.

“Well,” Kakashi hesitates. “In theory...Itachi needs to have children in order to properly restore the clan.”

“With _ who _?” Sakura’s words cut like a knife as she growls. For a moment an odd feeling of vindication fills him when she glares at their superior.

“Ahh…” the caution in his voice is wise, Itachi thinks. Whatever he is about to say could be the spark or diffuser of a Sakura bomb. “Such a thing is a delicate matter.”

Her fists clenched to white knuckles as she avidly demands, “With who!”

Itachi thinks Kakashi must either be a fool or very brave because his next words put the entire build at risk of being torn down.

“Ideally?” Kakashi tells her. “You.”

The chair under her flies across to the back of the room, crashing against the wall. One doesn’t have to been a sensory ninja, he can feel the crackles of her chakra all over his skin. Itachi reacts quickly, getting up and stepping aside. Her entire body trembles, face red and absolutely furious. The source of her fury stands as well. Kakashi’s stance is no less defense but he doesn’t back down from her either. 

“Who’s idea was this?” she demands through gritted teeth.

Kakashi manages to answerly calmly. “It was a joint proposal. The elders and I have been tossing this idea around for awhile.”

At that, Itachi speaks up, getting between Sakura and Kakashi to raise his own concerns. “How long has this been under consideration?” 

“Since the moment you stepped back in the village....But…” Kakashi cautions, “It was not something we wanted to make a mission out of, rather...something that happened naturally.”

“With _ me _?” Sakura’s voice carries over both of theirs. “Is that the reason for this faux marriage? Were you guys trying to play matchmaker and just assumed that because I loved Sasuke I would be willing to pop-out Uchiha babies!”

Kakashi sighs. “You were considered for reasons that have nothing to do with your relationship with Sasuke. There are many factors at play here, the integrity of the village being one of them.”

“I’m a citizen in this village too! What about me? What about my integrity!”

The Hokage’s tone shifts as his jaw clenches under his mask. “You are a citizen and a shinobi.”

Kakashi quickly cuts Sakura off just as she opens her mouth to rebuttal. “ The well-being of Konoha is my number one priority, Sakura. If that means ensuring that one of our greatest dojutsu survives long enough to protect us from another Otsuki Clan threat, than I will do what must be done. These missions are not uncommon in any village. They are no different from any other seduction mission kunoichi are trained for, what you are trained for.”

“_ Seduction! _” Sakura nearly pushes Itachi out of the way and, if not for the desk he is sure Kakashi would have been sent through the wall. But she bangs her fist against it, sending fissures all throughout the sensitive wood.

“Yes, seduction. You are a kunoichi, Sakura, this shouldn’t surprise you. Do you think you’re the first to have something like this presented? The Uchiha were not the only clan on the edge of extinction. Konoha’s done things like this since the village was formed.”

Sakura lets out a choking gasps, physically reeling at the information. Scrubbing a hand through her hair, she takes a defensive step back.

“This is my life!” she pleads, “What you’re asking isn’t just a mission. It won’t go away in two months or five months or even five years. I can’t just give babies back once they’re born. I’m stuck with them until the day I die, Kakashi!”

“How many shinobi have given their life to a cause?” Kakashi raises his voice, stilling all movement with the sharpness of his voice. “Are you a kunoichi or are you not?”

Sakura whimpers, clenching her fist as tears build. “Don’t try to make this about patriotism and duty.”

“It _ is _ about duty.” The Hokage reiterates. “Would you leave the village vulnerable?”

“That’s not fair.” Sakura insists, “You can’t guilt me into...into…”

She can’t say the words and bites down hard on her lower lip. Itachi mentally teeters between comforting her and confronting Kakashi. But the Hokage does not relent, going as far as to come around the desk that’s shielded him from her fury.

“Sakura, I’m not trying to guilt you into anything but truth is truth. This is a mission that exist. I am considering it for reasons.”

“What reasons?” Itachi challenges. “This mission, it’s purpose, does this not seem like an extreme solution?”

“Haven’t the elders learned how crappy the results are when they meddle!” Sakura opines.

Kakashi’s gray brow raises and he folds his arms, turning his attention away from his student a moment. “Those possess the Sharingan have the potential to develop a Rinnegan, an inaugural part of defeating the Otsuki Clan. My question remains, would you live the village vulnerable to such an attack?”

“This isn’t right!” Sakura jumps in, “You can’t make me be a mother.”

“I’ll agree with you on that point. I can’t make you be a mother but you have made yourself the most qualified shinobi for this task. The mission,”

“...No…”

“....allows you six months to consider accepting…”

“My answer is no!” Sakura raises her voice over his. 

“Your_ mission _.” Kakashi presses, “As of now is to take six months to consider the unique situation our village is in, Sakura, I wouldn’t ask this from you if it wasn’t paramount. Accept the six month mission and we will revisit this then.”

“I said I won’t do it!” When Sakura’s hand goes up, Itachi moves with quickest. He hardly sees the two shadow clones until they pop at the magnitude of chakra emanating from her right arm. He instantly goes to the left, getting an arm around her throat and pressing his free finger against pressure point behind her ear just as she swings towards the wall.

In seconds her body goes limp against his at the same time concrete and steel and metal shatter, leaving a sizeable hole in the wall and several cracks surrounding it. He pulls her in close and with his free hand scoops her up bridal style just as Kakashi groans. Shoulders hunched, Kakashi falls weighted into his chair, shaking his head. The bravado from early simmers away and Itachi sees the gravity and strain etched into his forehead. 

The sake makes more sense. The meeting early becomes even more clear but even still it was no enough to prepare them for her reaction. Itachi would have felt more sympathy if not for his own reservations about what may be Sakura’s next mission. 

“Did it not go as you expected?” Itachi wagers with a hint of sarcasm because how the hell Kakashi thought this was a good idea is beyond him.

Kakashi actually shakes his head. “From Sakura? Yes. But with more casualties to my office.”

“You could not have assumed she would accept this.”

The Hokage lets his head drop back against the chair and regards the ceiling. “I imagined she would be against it but I am more interested in your reaction.”

“Mine? The mission wasn’t given to me.”

“No.” Kakashi concedes then grimaces, “ Well, we can’t really...do it without you. I want to know your thoughts.”

True enough.

“Very well,” Itachi says. He walks back to his chair, an unconscious Sakura in tow and sits with her cradled like a child in his lap. Then reveals his thoughts.

“This mission is, for lack of better words, insulting. You assume that I am incapable of finding someone to bear children. Creating this into a mission in order to get it done is beyond degrading. You presume this is something that I want. Perhaps rebuilding the clan is not something I planned for the future but this questions was not posed to me, rather I was indirectly told this was the next trajectory of my life. To commission Sakura, who’s dedicated the last few years of her life to a trying mission while battling the grief of losing the man she loved at the hands of the man she was commissioned to watchover is careless and heartless. My opinion is that I disapprove.”

Kakashi doesn’t miss a beat, dropping an elbow on the desk to hold two fingers. “All fair points that have reasonable explanations. But let's be honest, can you blame me at this point? Trust me when I say the last thing I want to consider is what my ex student does with men. But four years spent living with a woman and…._ nothing _?”

Itachi nearly glares, clenching Sakura tighter at Kakashi’s insinuation. 

“I am _ on duty _.” he stresses.

A hand scrubs through gray hair. When Kakashi avoids eye contact, Itachi knows he’s made his point. The man across from his takes a moment to gather his thoughts, a long enough time for Itachi to lose the small puff of steam he built a moment ago.

Kakashi’s words come slow, careful with a hint of what the uchiha picks up as genuine concern.

“Nothing about this situation is comfortable for any of us. But hear me out, Itachi,” the man pleads and lays his hands out on the table. “ Danzo’s goal may have been to keep the powers of your dojutsu to himself but Lord Third never wanted to annihilate the Uchiha completely. It’s why Sasuke was left alive and why one of your brother’s mission was to rebuild his clan. As much as I don’t want to consider this aspect of your life, the fact is that I’m obligated. Konoha cannot afford to lose the Sharingan.”

“But to keep it by force? If Sakura nor I want to have children, what then? There are other ways to reach this goal without inflicting unnecessary trauma on Sakura or the child.”

“Yes. I’ve thought of that. We tossed around the idea of simply keeping your DNA stored and….using it at a later time.”

Kakashi pauses long enough to scratch his chin, gaze still elsewhere but now settled firmly on the desk between them. “The problem with that is time.”

“What do you mean by time?”

“Well...babies take time to grow up. They take time to make. Time is not something we have right now, or more correctly said, time is something you don’t have right now.”

Black brows furrowed in confusion. “Explain.”

“We wouldn’t impregnate a woman with your sperm now. That would just be...insulting to her and the child. It would have to be after you died. Can you see the problem with that option?”

Kakashi pauses to give him time to answer. Itachi is sure they reached the same conclusion. If the purpose is rebuild the clan, one can’t do that from nothing.

“The child needs to be train,” he supplies.

Something like relief washes over the Hokage. He props his head on his hands and continues. “There are only two people alive who’ve wielded the Sharingan and one who knows its true intricacies. I’d hardly call myself an expert on the dojutsu enough to teach another. More than that, there are secrets about the clan that only you are privy to that any Uchiha coming after needs to know.”

_ His point is fair. _ Itachi thinks and looks at the table as well. Kakashi may have learned a great deal from having Obito’s eye but there were things even he didn’t know. 

_ To entrust someone else to share the secrets of the Uchiha would be irresponsible. They will not understand all of the nuances and complexities that make up the clan and its customs. _

To that end, Itachi understands the Council’s need to have him alive but that didn’t answer the question of why Sakura. 

“I’ll agree to your point that having me alive in necessary, “ Itachi concedes. “I understand the village’s concern about losing such a jutsu. I have no doubt that Sasuke would have eventually started the process of restoration in his own time. Which begs the question of why am I being rushed and Sakura being forced?”

“Because time,” Kakashi answers cryptically.

Itachi presses for a clearly explanation. “Time for what exactly?”

“As I said before, babies take time that you don’t have. Particularly because of your...resurrection. The fact remains that we don’t know if or when this will have an adverse effect. The sooner you have a child, the more likely it is that you will be able to train that child. Medically speaking, until your disease is cured, we can’t rule out you dying young like before. You’ve been brought back on what could be borrowed time. Every year that passes raises the risk.”

“And our first mission was your insurance.”

The older man huffs. “Yes and no. The primary reason for your current mission was and is what it has always been. But...we wouldn’t have looked down on you if something more came from it. To put it plainly, it would have made things easier for three reasons. The first, having a strong mother not only assures the health of the child but also the capabilities as a shinobi. Both of you are ept in different ways, Sakura being book smart and you filling in the practically skills. You balance each other in that way. The second, you and Sakura already have a foundation. A rocky one but it exists, versus you having to hunt for a kunoichi willing to be in the same space with you without wanting to kill you...or passing out. Finally, for Konoha’s sake, Sakura knows all of your secrets. It eliminates the risks of sensitive information getting out.”

“These reasons are all valid, Hokage-sama, but you are forgetting a valuable part of this plan.”

“Which is?”

“The mindset of an Uchiha. If the goal is to create a more loyal Uchiha, forcing a reluctant woman to give birth to a child will only foster hatred. Sakura may grow to resent you. If that is the case, the child will feel it and also grow to resent the position of the Hokage and ultimately the village.”

The Copy Ninja nods in agreement. “All the more reason I wanted you to be aware of our concerns and what this mission entails. I need your help with this, Itachi. The six months are not just for Sakura but you as well. 

“You want me to convince her.”

“I want you two to work together and come to an agreement. I trust that you will find the best solution possible.”

The meeting ends with Itachi offering his willingness to consider the idea of bearing children with Sakura. Kakashi encourages him to think wisely, something that did not need to be said but Itachi says nothing to the other’s concerns, leaving the office with a still sleeping Sakura. He takes her the back way home to avoid suspicions and leaves her on the sofa to visit the tea house. The aftermath of this conversation will echo through the walls of his house for days. Itachi has no desires of dealing with an infuriated Sakura when she wakes. Not for fear. Itachi is more than capable of dealing with her when she gets that. He simply does not have the wherewithal to do so _ now. _ The things Kakashi said all make sense in theory. The rationale behind both ideas are worth considering. He needs time to consider. So he takes refuge in his favorite teahouse with dango. He’s hardly in the mood to cater to her emotions when he is still trying to sort his own.

“Your oolong tea,” the server announces, setting up the drink and pouring his first cup.

“Thank you.” Itachi accepts and cradles the warm cup in both hands. 

It’s watery depths won’t give him answers.

_ I simply need time to think of a solution. _

And, according to Kakashi, time is something he has very little of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the story really begins! The first mission is coming to an end and the next two are going to unfold throughout the story. Don't worry, this won't be your standard 'let's make babies' story. After all, this is only a glimpse of what a true realty for them could look like.
> 
> As always, leave your thoughts and comments! Look for the next Line in the song of Itachi and Sakura's life!
> 
> -CeCe ^^
> 
> Musical Inspiration: 'Hi-Lo'- Evanescence (Synthesis Album), 'Hurricane'- 30 Seconds to Mars (feat. Kanye West), 'Big God'- Florence and the Machines


	4. Line 3: Caught in a Bad Dream

**Line 3: Caught In A Bad Dream**

_"and whatever is done_

_by only me is your doing, my darling..."_

-I Carry Your Heart,

Line 3/4a, Stanza 1

by E.E Cummings

* * *

"They look nice." Naruto mutters.

He assumes they are market flowers that Sakura just so happens to have a nice pot for. There's no point in trying to figure out what kind of plant it is. Kunoichi were trained in flower arranging arts since the Academy and Sakura's best friend owns a flower shop. And Naruto only ever cares about plants or flowers when Hinata is mad at him. Other than that, a rose is a fern is a tulip.

Despite his lack of knowledge in horticulture, the future Hokage says what he feels.

"I think they fit, too."

Naturo waits for her to offer a comment to his praise. Whether he wants gratitude for his observance or a selfish display of self-confidence on her part, he isn't sure. Sakura's always been the smart one and he's kinda always leaned on her for mental approval.

When she doesn't so much as look over her shoulder to acknowledge his words, he shifts his weight self consciously from one hip to another and tugs at the glove protecting his 'natural' hand. The shrill wind of early winter passes between barren gray trees. Naruto reaches for his hair and holds it down against the gust to protect his head from the cold.

_I should have taken that hat Hinata had._

He frowns as he looks down at Sakura once more. She's already dug through the frostbitten dirt on the ground. A sizeable hole sits to the left of a large nondescript stone. Sakura cradles the plant in her hands before carefully plopping it inside. It's an evergreen plant, Naruto thinks, something that will last the coming winter and ice that's already started to stick to the ground.

The idea to bring some color to this place seemed good when they made the plan, albeit out of nowhere. Winter is coming in slow, with no promise of snow. Temperatures steadily drop and crystal blues of frozen dew reflect off gradually forming icicles. The silvery gray bark of leafless trees stand in the backdrop of the surrounding area, making the world around them feel stagnant and motionless. Even though the beech tree for which they are currently under is technically an evergreen, everything just feels more dull.

A gravesite is depressing enough as it is without winter adding her icy touch.

_This will definitely liven up the place._

Blonde brows twitch. _Maybe not _liven_. Brighten? _

Naruto rubs his hands together and looks out at the the sun balancing against the misty horizon amidst rolling clouds. Streams of light peak through and break the covercast though Naruto doubts it'll get much brighter or warmer than this.

_Maybe I should have taken that scarf too, _he inwardly laments and turns his gaze back to his friend.

Sakura came to their home some two days, requesting to stay because of some quarrel she and Itachi got into. Though Naruto still has no clue what could have caused such a reaction, if them doing this helps, he's willing to sacrifice time. He'd never turn down a chance to visit Sasuke.

_It would be nice if she actually explained what the hell's going on though._

Sakura's already filled the hole on the left side of the unmarked grave. She's currently scoping up wet dirt to cover the twin shrub stuck into the ground on the right. The process is mostly finished, so Naruto turns away to look for the incenses she brought with her.

"I'll get the rest of the stuff," he tells her, not expecting an answer this time.

Chilly winds whistle around them and he's not exactly trying to carry his voice over it. There are reasons, mostly because it's quite early and he is still waking. More importantly, however; there's always some unspoken protocol for silence to show reverence and Naruto isn't the hyperactive, knucklehead ninja anymore. He's training to be Hokage after all, diplomacy lectures and politics have taught him the importance of decorum.

Somewhere deep in the branches, a morning bird squawks overhead. The blond looks up as he walks toward the bench near the beech tree, searching for the source of the noise. Above and not too far where he can't see, a lonely raven twitches and ruffles its feathers against the chill. The black bird calls out again as he shimmies closer down the branch where some sunlight hits. Naruto grins, understanding the bird's quest for warmth. He's not desperately cold but every once in awhile a shiver gets through the back collar of his coat. The blond nods in solidarity before continuing his task.

He spots Sakura's bag on the bench, half sticking out of it is a black box that he assumes are the things he's looking for. He pulls it out, making the bag flop open more, revealing something that gives him pause.

Blue eyes soften and Naruto purses his lips at the symbol etched into the cup and outline in gold. Moving the incenses box under his arms, he grabs the holder as well. The pad of his thumb brushes over the distinctive red and white uchiwa fan, bold against the blackness of the holder. Memories of childish bravado, challenges and competitions return. There was once a time where his eyes were always on his friend's back, always glaring at the clan symbol sewn into his shirt. Sasuke seemed to be ahead in everything, from training to trekking. There were many missions where Naruto's eyes had no choice but to stare at the uchiwa fan proudly displayed on the back of one who carried so great a burden.

_Where did she get this?_

A solemn respect washes over him. It's not that Naruto hasn't seen the clan symbol since his best friend's untimely demise. The eldest Uchiha, who Naruto will even call a friend, still sports the emblem. For some reason, and perhaps because of what he and Sakura are here for, seeing it etched into an incenses holder reminds him of stolen innocence. Naruto's stomach drops and he lowers his eyes to the matted grass beneath his feet.

_I never felt you were better than me, Sasuke. But there sure were a lot of times I didn't have a choice but to follow your lead. Guess you knew that already, right?_

The raven caws again, eerily in sync with his question. Naruto finches out of his reverie to look up. Another bird joins the first. The two speak together and shake the beech tree branch. Beady eyes zone in on their human audience.

"Hey...when did you get…?"

"Naruto."

"Ahh!" the blond screams, arms flare and he stumbles backwards, clenching the items to his chest

"Naruto!" Sakura yells.

Hands on his back, she shoves him forward to keep him from crashing into to her. The push sends him stumbling on his feet until he catches his balance in a hunched over position. He tucks the items into his chest less they fall and peeks over his shoulder.

"S-Sakura?"

"Yes!" the medical ninja deadpan, "Who else did you…"

Another caw stops her mid sentence. Green eyes drift above then oblique at him.

"The birds? Really."

Naruto gathers himself enough to stand and defend is earlier blunder. "They were looking at me." he stresses, "I didn't even hear you finish or move. All I heard was 'Narruuttooo'. I was confused."

"I didn't say it like that though."

"That's how I heard it!"

Sakura levels a disbelieving look his way then folders her arms over her chest.

"Sometimes I find it very hard to believe you're gonna be the voice of Konoha one day," she teases, " But….you know, they say ravens are a bad omen."

"Sakura!" Naruto squeaks, an unnatural feeling of dread zigzagging down his spine.

The last thing they need is anything bad or any omens at all!

She ignores his protest and opens the slick black box, plucking scent sticks between her fingers.

"I've also read that they are messengers of the dead, especially if they travel in pairs."

"Messengers of the…?" This peeks his curiosity. Fear forgotten,Naruto looks behind her at the unmarked grave and widens his eyes. "Really?" he questions.

"Of course," Sakura assures, rocking on her heels as she nods.

A part of him hoped their friend knew what they were doing for him and that he wasn't forgotten, even if Konoha didn't honor him with a proper grave.

For Naruto, the folklore resonates and he crosses his arms over his chest in serious concentration. "Raven and crows are basically the same bird. Crows are Itachi's thing so maybe the Raven is…"

Sakura giggles, stopping Naruto's rational. It's a muffled but pretty tinker at first that blossoms into a full on chuckle when he looks crossed.

Blue eyes meet green and Naruto finds himself grinning at the wistful smile on her face. It helps that the wind catches her hair in a carassing breeze so gentle it barely disturbed the nature around them. She's let it grow out, nearly to the small of her back and her low ponytail sways behind her. Against the background of gloomy grays and browns, her bright green eyes, soft pink hair and tickle of chiming chuckles adds more vibrancy to this place than any plant or incene or holder ever could.

Naruto laughs as well, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of the situation and the odd peace that follows familiarity.

They both hoped for a different outcome.

They both wished Sasuke was still alive.

_Any _semblance of his presence they wanted, be it bird or body.

When the chuckles die down, Sakura sighs and nods to the tree branch.

"They're still there," she informs.

Naruto checks and sure enough, the two birds sit next to each unaware of their audience.

"Do ravens carry messages to and from the dead?"

"I don't see a reason they wouldn't."

Naruto's eyes swing to her as he asks, "Would you leave a message if you could?"

Sakura's face twitches in odd places, an expression that wants to show is kept by restraint. Instead, she shrugs one shoulder and tucks hair behind her ear.

"Maybe." her voice is calm and in control but not harsh by any means. "Do you want to set those ups?"

Naruto turns fully to her and looks down at the incenses and holder still in his hands. Sakura gestures to them and looks up at him. "You can do that part."

"Are you sure? I mean, this was your idea Sakura."

She shakes her head and pulls the collar of her coat further up her neck, hiding her lips on down. "You do that while I get the other stuff."

Sakura steps around him to get to the bench next to the beech tree. Naruto nods, following her instructs and kneeling down before Sasuke's tombstone.

"Where should I set them up?" He asks.

"Anywhere you think looks nice." Sakura calls over her shoulder.

Naruto grimances slightly. He has never been the kind of guy to properly understand when something "looks nice". With exception to when his wife gets extra fancy, looking nice to him usually ends with just throwing stuff anywhere.

He places the items down with care, scratching the back of his neck and surveying the area.

_Hinata would say something like 'it looks better off to the side'...but Sakura's already put the plants there. _

For a second he just stares at his best friend's final resting place. Slowly his hand comes to rest on his thighs as the events that led all three of them to this point come rushing back. The senseless war, an act of retribution and a modern miracle that brought the dead back to life at the expense of killing his brother.

And Sakura.

_I want to do this right. For her._

Cautiously he eases the cup towards the middle, in hopes that she will like it. Naruto takes great care with getting out the incense. He sits the tray next to the cup as well as the active charcoal for which to light them.

If ravens did carry messages to the dead, Naruto whispers in hopes Sasuke is listening. He drops the final incense in the decorative holder, presses his hands together and says a quiet prayer.

"Most of your life, you lived in darkness. Hopefully these will lead you to the light. You can thank Sakura for the help…"

"Thank me for what?" Sakura asks and settles next to him on the ground with two boxes in hand.

"I was leaving a message." Naruto replies, "Maybe it'll get through today."

"Maybe," Sakura absently replies as she removes the lid of a bento.

Blue eyes gaze curiously and Naruto raises a brow at the rows of cherry tomatoes all line neaty. "You brought breakfast?"

Sakura grunts and shakes her head.

"Not for you," she halfheartedly comments, then sits the box on the other side of the incense.

Naruto opens his mouth to retort but pauses when she lays a couple talismans on the headstone and, finally two small stones to keep them from blowing away.

"There," Sakura confidently concludes then sits back on her heels.

Both of them eye the place where Sasuke's body lays. Silence surrounds them for a brief moment and not even nature makes a sound. No wind, no birds, just the two of them in Konoah's cemetery just after dawn.

There's peace in it. A kind of acceptance of reality that allows them both to bask in the fact that Team 7 is somewhat united again. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all in the same place but on different planes.

"I can't believe it's been five years already." Naruto says. Hushed. Astonished.

Sakura nods slowly and hugs her elbows. "It's been a long time hasn't it…"

The blonde looks obliquely at her smaller frame swaddled in a warm red winter coat. She fiddles at the loose strands hanging from zipper pockets and eyes the ground. With nothing else to do to keep busy, Naruto notices the lines of sadness on her face. How much older and wiser she looks under the morning sun. More than that, how much he owns her and what he can never repay. Naruto can only watch her for so long before looking away. Maybe she just misses him. Maybe Sasuke's shown up in her dreams again. Naruto isn't sure exactly what she's wrestling with but it's something. The fact that he can't do anything (because she won't tell him anything) reminds him of things he should have long since been over. Older griefs and broken promises tug at his heartbeat. He squeezes his knees, pressing blue eyes closed.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura." His voice cracks horribly. "I should have…"

"Don't you dare," Sakura sharply cuts in. Sighing, she lightens her tone, "Please, Naruto. We've been over this a thousand times. We did what we had to do. All of us."

Naruto clears his throat, then tilts his head in her direction. "I know but…"

She looks up quickly and shakes her head. "There's no use dwelling on old promises."

"It wasn't just an old promise! I wanted to bring him back, Sakura. You have to know that."

The smile she gives is both heartbreaking and encouraging. Sakura softens her eyes and places her hand a top his. Instantly his body relaxes and he leans instinctually in her direction.

It's not a lot but it's something.

"Of course I know, Naruto." she reassures him. "But even if you did...things wouldn't have been like they used to be."

Naruto knows she's right. Sasuke was beyond all of them at that point. But knowing all of this doesn't make it hurt any less. He nods anyway because it is true. Because Sakura is actually talking to him and not staring blankly in the distance like she did at his home for the last two days.

"Sometimes I wish it wasn't real." Naruto sumizes.

"Me too," Sakura whispers, "but five years is a long time to hurt."

"Has it stop hurting for you?"

"No," Sakura quickly remarks and follows it with a resolved huff. "Just a little less everyday I guess. I have good days and bad days….bad weeks...bad _months_. It sucks that's for sure. But it's where we are, Naruto. It's all we are."

He hums at the wisdom of her words, comforted by how much Sakura's moved pass phases of grief.

_Hearing you say that...I'm glad for you, Sakura_. He thinks.

Naruto turns his hand over, palm up so that their fingers lace for comfort. The sun slowly crawls up the sky. He gives her hand a squeeze and she returns the gesture in kind. They sit in silence once more, gazing ahead but lost in their own thoughts. As time passes, his friend presses closer to him, then rests her head on his shoulder. He lends her his strength to let her rest. Even if he never finds out why she stormed his home in the middle of the night. He'll be here for those silent fears and unspeakable situations. He'll be here for her as long as she needed him to be. That's what partners do. They are there for each other. Though nowadays their missions are mostly solo. Sakura being Itachi's guardian and him training to be Hokage, Team 7 will always be Team 7. No mission or death or marriage or duty would change that.

Naruto parts his lips to say just that but bites down on his tongue to keep it inside. Perhaps now is not the time. Instead, he tucks her head under his chin. Sakura's other hand grabs his forearm and she curls closer.

_I hope you know you can always come to me when things get tough. You don't have to suffer alone...whatever it is._

Maybe his feelings get through. Naruto hopes Sakura feels his need to ensure she is alright. The only thing that ever gets her this down is the person they are reverencing now. Sasuke was a precious person to both of them. While he can never understand the lost of lover, he knows lost well, even the lost of a friend.

_You did more than any of us….and protected all us in the end. _

"I never did properly say thank you." Naruto muses aloud.

The medic ninja tilts her head just enough for him to see her quizzical look. "For what?"

"For saving us," he answers and quickly adds, "Stop looking at me like that, I'm serious."

"You don't have to thank me, Naruto. We all did-"

"I do," he insist and squeezes her hand tighter. "Please let me say this? I've been thinking about it alot and I know none us sacrificed more than you did. Everyday I see Hinata and Boruto, I think about the dreams you gave up to do what was best for the village. Now that Hinata's pregnant again I just..I want you to know much I appreciate everything you've done."

Sakura's gaze is unsatisfyingly blank. He hit a nerve. He can tell by the way she stills completely. Which was it? What did he say that made her go ridgid on him?

Naruto unconsciously holds his breath, hoping that she's caught his true meaning. She watches his eyes for a few more seconds before hiding her own from view.

Silence follows them once more and Naruto looks longingly and regretfully at the top of his friend's head. Feeling even more useless than before, Naruto opts to do nothing at all but be a leaning post. That seems to be the best course of action.

After a few seconds, she gives his forearm a gentle squeeze. Sakura holds him tight and, in a voice much softer than earlier she answers.

"She is having another baby, isn't she?"

Naruto sighs at the way she avoids his show of gratitude. He looks ahead at his best friend and brother's grave.

"...Yeah, she is."

Naruto expects Sakura to follow up with something but she doesn't. It's odd for her to be so quiet. Maybe some of it is because of where they are. He reasons it's more because who they are here for and whatever else's got her down. Naruto tries not to be impatient. The urge to reassure and reassure again compels him to do something. He fights against the fidgets and keeps still for as long as she needs him too. Time isn't a factor for he's already lost track of it.

His muscles tingle with numbness by the time Sakura pulls her head away, keeping her arm and hand locked with his.

At length, she tells him solemnly, " I appreciate your thanks but I don't really need it. Sasuke made his choice and I needed to make mine. If the situation were different and we did lead the life I wanted, I still would have done the same if Sasuke decided to betray the Leaf. I took an oath as a medic and as a shinobi."

She pauses long enough to glance and smirk at him. "So don't you go feeling sorry for me. I'll be okay. Besides, you're about five years too late to be issuing heartfelt thanks."

Relief quells some of his worries but Naruto hides his deeper fears and agrees for the moment. "Yeah I guess you're right. Better late than never."

"Of course I am," Sakura retorts, "Plus, you have more things to worry about than me. You're gonna be a dad again. That's big news. Poor Hinata."

Naruto readies a retort but the statement only tugs at things he's curious about. His mirth at her teasing falls flat in light of more questions, questions he wants to know answers to. The blond hesitates and slouches a little as he thinks over how to phrase it.

Sakura must have noticed his change in disposition. She pulls her body away. The lack of heat makes him shiver. Naruto looks down as she looks up with furrowed brows and a tug of a frown.

"What?"

The blond doesn't answer. He can't met her eyes yet either and lets his gaze drift towards the slow burning incenses.

"What?" Sakura asks earnestly, leaning to catch his eye.

Naruto chooses his words with care, drawing from tactic training. "I was just wondering...about your mission."

She pauses.

Naruto chances a glance in her direction. There it is again, like shudders that slam over her true feelings, keeping him far far away from the real reasons they are here.

Sakura stares intently at the ground. "What about it?"

_So this is about the mission…_He contemplates.

The topic is somewhat sensitive, though he knows his longtime teammate will disagree. She'd say it's not a big deal, that it's just a mission that's almost over anyway. But Naruto's seen her cry, knows the way she questioned her decisions throughout the mission. He's comforted her when grief came swiftly and reassured her when insecurities made her feel inadequate.

Even still, Sakura will say it's all a part of being a shinobi just so _he _wouldn't worry. It never stopped him from doing so. Even more so now that he knows that's why she's been so withdrawn. Something happened, something she won't say that has to do with mission. Sakura wouldn't have come to him if she didn't want him to do something. That much he knows though the something eludes him. But if he says the wrong thing, it may set off a Sakura bomb.

_She'll get defensive if I say what I want to say._

"Naruto?" Sakura insists, "What is it?"

He can't not say it now, though. He's already opened his mouth.

_I really gotta watch my mouth sometimes..._

Naruto looks at anything but her and scratches the back of his neck. "I was just wondering how the you two were getting on that's all?"

It's not a complete lie. Naruto has a hundred questions. This one just seems the less likely to cause Sakura's temper to flare.

He feels more than sees her scruity. Naruto makes a point to look at a shifting branch above them. Sakura pulls away from him completely, pulling herself to her feet and dusting melting dew from the back of her coat.

For a moment Naruto thinks he's overdid it. On instinct he readies himself for a burst of temper or smack to the back of the head.

_I shouldn't have said anything._

Sakura stretches her arms high over her head places her hands on her hips and seemingly ignores him in favor of loosening stiff muscles.

"We're better," she finally says, "We're working better together now, would be more accurate. Itachi's not such a bad partner, overall, I guess."

Well, that was unexpected. "Oh. So...you two aren't fighting?"

Sakura's brown twitches in a way that says everything and absolutely nothing. She mutters to herself too quiet for him to make out the words then shakes her head. Naruto watches the way her face cools into indifference, something he's noticed she's learned over the last few years since this mission started. Sakura's matured in many ways, and perhaps she doesn't see how some of Itachi's mannerisms rubbed off on her. Yes, she's still Sakura. Naruto would bet that she's thinking a ton of things right now. They hardly show, though. For him it only makes it more obvious.

Sakura only tries _this hard_ when faced with a dire problem.

Naruto pulls himself to his feet, dusting off ice and shaking his legs to loosen his pants. He's adjusting his jacket when Sakura finally speaks.

"No," his friend admits and grimace. "We're not exactly fighting, more like vehemently disagreeing."

But they are _something_.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Naruto blurts, unable to hold back anymore.

Sakura shakes her head. "It's not your fault."

"I can't fix whatever it is…"

The jounin medic snorts and sniffles. "You can't fix everything, Naruto. Somethings people have to fix on their own."

"Yeah but you're not just people, Sakura," he stresses, "You're my best friend, my sister the closest person to me besides Hinata. I want to help you."

She stays silent for a long while, then finally speaking. "You did help. I appreciate everything you've done for me. But this is something I'm going to have to figure out on my own."

"So this isn't all about Itachi, then?"

Sakura bites her lip and turns her head completely away from view. Naruto holds back a sigh, feeling suddenly shut out again. All he has his pieces, pieces and expressions that his friend has never been that great at hiding. Sakura may have adopted the stoic Uchiha mask but underneath she is still is best friend. He knows her.

_Did Kakashi give her a new mission already?_

Sakura exhales and much to his relief, relents. "Kakashi shared something with me...something about Itachi that I think he wants me to...to fix."

"How to fix?" Naruto pauses and frowns. "Did he tell you how?"

"Just the desired outcome and a possible way to achieve that desired outcome. But that can't be the only solution. There has to be another way…"

Naruto nods. "Is that why you were so angry? Because of this problem? Is that why you and Itachi are…" he pauses to remember the phrasing she used but Sakura supplies it for him.

"Vehemently disagreeing?"

"Yeah that."

"Yeah. To be honest, _most of this _is Kakashi's fault."

Naruto huffs and crosses his arms. "Sounds about right. Kakashi-sensei loves, meddling, giving information without actually saying anything."

"...with bits and pieces..."

"But there's always a reason, right?" The blond offers hopefully.

Sakura shivers and crosses her arms, then looks down at Sasuke. "I suppose..."

"What's gonna happen after next year?" Naruto hedges closer to the thing he originally wanted to ask.

Naruto watches his friend carefully, waiting for some kind reaction to his question. Sakura only shrugs and takes a step back.

"I don't know yet," she admits.

"Oh,"

Naruto hides his mild disappointment. It's half an answer to half a question. On the one hand he's concerned about the village. On the other, he wonders about his closes friend's happiness. Before he can rephrase, Sakura's already turning away from him and walking towards the bench to get her things.

"I have to get to the hospital," she announces and shoulders her bag. "You can stay here if you'd like. The genjutsu over this place will let Itachi know you're still here and when you leave."

Surprised, Naruto raises a blond brow. "He knows we're here?"

"He _always_ knows," Sakura informs with a hint of something, "There's monitors all over this section of the cemetery and Itachi's chakra fuels the genjutsu keeping the Uchiha section of the cemetery hidden. Any unfamiliar chakra signature that manages to registers past the genjutsu automatically alerts Itachi, Kakashi and me."

"Oh…"

Sakura gives him a reassuring pat on the shoulder and a light smile. "Don't look so worried. Itachi doesn't spy, just senses that you're around. Anyways, I really should go before things get too crazy. Thanks for coming with me this morning...and everything else. It means alot."

Naruto nods in agreement. "Yeah no problem. It really looks nice and I'm sure Sasuke appreciates it."

Sakura leans in for a hug. They embrace for a few seconds before she pulls away and juds her chin to the sky.

"Maybe he did send the ravens to show approval."

Naruto looks up to see if the two birds are still lingering there.

The branch is empty and when he looks away, Sakura already has her back to him.

"Yeah," Naruto says abscently, watching his best friend as she walks away.

"Maybe he did…"

_Hopefully it's not a bad omen…_

Sakura arrives at the hospital early enough to avoid questions as to why she's set up a futon in her laboratory office downstairs. By the time she makes it back to the main building, Honoka is already lingering in the hall next to the ICU double doors. From the time of Itachi's miraculous resurrection, the young woman went from intern to resident medic, capable of handling her own cases but often refers to her mentor when things were unclear.

As of now, Sakura's entrusted her with the overnight care of the young boy exhibiting similar symptoms as Itachi. It's just as well since Honoka was also her right hand with Itachi after the war.

Sakura slows strides, watching as Honoka paces in small circles with a clipboard nearly glued to her face. A familiar action, something Sakura does when things are complicated. Honoka's picked up more than just medical jargon and suture dressing from her, which only leaves the older woman wondering.

_Should I be worried? _Sakura thinks and closes the distance between them.

Honoka doesn't miss a beat, looking up with wide brown eyes and a fixed frown.

"Sakura-san thank god!" she says and shows the new entries on the boy's chart. "Please tell me you have something about what this could be because last night was awful!"

The pinkette seizes the chart and flips through. "What happened?"

"Mild stroke. His blood pressure was through the roof and we couldn't figure out what was causing the reaction. " Honoka bites her thumb nail and gestures at the ICU doors. "I induced a coma and he's stable but I'm not sure if that was the best course of action."

"What meds did you use?"

"Propofol."

Sakura tongues her cheek and rereads the EEG report from before and after the seizure.

_Itachi never had a stroke. Did I miss an aneurysm in his brain? How can he have so many blood vessels so messed up at once?_

She sighs, flipping through papers, comparing data mentally with the new information presented.

_No medical history, no serious illness prior but a stroke in such a short period of time! If we don't figure this out soon, we're gonna lose him before I can even get my hands on a proper cure. _

Honoka clears her throat and chuckles nervously, "And, um, one more thing. The parents…"

The way the brunette looks at her makes Sakura want to tuck tail and run. Because Honoka has never been good at hiding her feelings, not that she would. If the young woman is giving her that look (of unfeigned symptony and mild relief), it could only me one thing.

"Aw no," she whines, "Please tell me their not those kind?"

"When we told them about the stroke, they nearly refused all of us from entering the room, demanding we wait until you come back. They don't want anybody to touch him."

Sakura groans and scratches her head. Being the top medic in the entire village always comes with drawbacks (obviously), namely the constant request for her presents or only her offering treatment. Flattering as it may be, her duties extend well beyond treating patients now.

"Where are they?"

Honoka nods at the door. "The mother's inside and the father left to get blankets and breakfast."

Green eyes watch the door with disconnect.

_I hate these conversations._

Against the sinking feeling in her gut, Sakura offers the way out. "I'll talk to her,"

"Thank You," Honoka breathes a sigh of relief.

"All in a day's work, right?" Sakura teases, "Meaning you get used to these things, Honoka. People are always going to question you."

"I know," the young medic admits, "I just don't like it."

"Go check on your other case load" Sakura soothes. "I want to meet everyone on the team in about three hours. Think you can round up the crew to the meeting room by then?"

"I've done most of my rounds so I'm sure I can."

"Great. The quicker we can solve this medical mystery the better for all of us involved."

When Honoka leaves, Sakura mentally prepares herself for the awful conversation ahead. The delicate balance of patient needs and doctor competence presents a unique challenge, specifically for her. She understands from years of experience that people are blind when they panic.

As she opens the door to ICU, Sakura keeps this truth in mind when she goes to the last room. No soon as she steps a foot in the door, the mother's head jerks up from its nestled position on her son's bed. She freezes. Sakura watches as a plethora of emotions play across her face. Relief. Fear. Anger. Happiness. Joy. Uncertainty. Hope. Each lingering for a moment than flickering to next in sunken bloodshot eyes.

This woman hasn't slept at all, understandably so. But Sakura has to keep her composure and gauge which of these extreme emotions she will land on. Finally, after several seconds, shock gives way to relief. The mother's lip tremble and her eyes glass over with tears. Quickly she ducks her head, squeezing the white sheets in her fingers as she shoulder's shake.

"T-thank you so much" she huffs out between tears, "I was so worried they wouldn't call you...but you came…. Thank you, Sakura-sama!"

Gratitude. So much gratitude.

_Oh dear. This will be harder than I thought…._

Sakura takes several more steps into the room, going to the woman's side and offering her hand for comfort. The mother leans into the touch on her back, shaking as she cries her sorrows and worries. Sakura lets her get it all out, express her grieves before pouring the proverbial ice water all over her sorrows.

Because while Sakura _understands _that panic makes people do and say crazy things, she will not stand for her team being belittled by _anyone_.

"And then...then _she_ said they gave him meds and look at him!" She exclaims. "My son was awake and talking before you left for the night. They did something to him and now I can't...I can't hear his voice anymore…"

Sakura has hope, as her tone isn't as nastiest she's heard. Still…

"Haijin-san," she interrupts before insults make her less empathetic, "Did Honoka-san explain to you why your son is in a medically induced coma?"

The mother comes up short between sniffles and looks up at Sakura and then over to her son. "Honoka-san...that's the little one with the short hair, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Yea. That one said Kai had a stroke and that the coma would protect his brain or something like that and-,"

"That's correctly," Sakura cuts in, "Doctors will usually do this if the patient has a stroke or any kind of condition, known or unknown, that could put the brain at risk of damage. In Kai's case, his stroke put him at risk of brain damage and the cause of the stroke is unknown. Honoka performed a...preventive procedure to keep him stable and avoid any more strokes in the future."

Tired eyes gain new life. Sakura takes a half step back as the woman sits up full and offers her full defiant attention.

"Preventive procedure? To stop what? She never explain any of this. She just said it was necessary and made my baby a vegetable!"

"He's not a vegetable." Sakura stresses then tries to soothe. "Kai is safe. Stroke patients are usually at a higher risk of having another if something isn't done. Honoka is a well trained medic and she knows that."

Before Sakura can finish her explanation, the mother vehemently cuts her off.

"Kai _didn't have _signs of a stroke until after they came in and checked him. He was _fine_. I'd just talk to him."

The pinkette offers a pleasant smile. "Strokes can be sudden, Haijin-san. Your son has a number of enlarged blood vessels. It's possible that there are some in his brain that caused the stroke. Because we don't know what's causing his body to react this way, there's no way of gauging when these vessels will burst, as was the case last night."

"Okay, yes, but these people….!"

"Are highly trained medical professionals, Haijin-san." Sakura jumps in, "We have an entire team working very hard to heal your son. Trust me, you have one of the best general physicians looking into the well-being of your son."

"You mean Honoka-san," the woman answers bitterly.

Sakura nods sagely, treading carefully put sternly, "Honoka is nothing short of the best, my student, and well on her way to being my predecessor if I ever choose to retire. She knows what she's doing."

The woman's face scrunches in disbelief and looks away at her son. "...The best of the best would be the best medic in Konoha. I just want my son back, Sakura-sama."

Sakura nods in understanding, sensing the fight leaving before it really starts.

"Trust me, I understand. But I need you to trust them. These people, every person on Kai's team wants to get him back, including me."

The other woman doesn't reply at first. She wipes at her tears with one hand and holds Kai's hand with the other. After a few moments, the woman mumbles at her son but the words are definitely meant for Sakura.

"What about chakra?" her plea is desperate and Sakura can understand the presumed misunderstanding. "Isn't medical chakra supposed to be superior to traditional medicine? Why hasn't that cured my son? Why haven't you...used it?"

A question that Sakura gets often and an answer that she knows will leave her patient's mother underwhelmed.

"There are limits, even to chakra, Haijin-san. We can heal fractures, mend wounds but I can't magically cure your son from an unknown agent. It simply doesn't work that way."

Haijin-san pulls her hands close to her cheeks, pressing it there most likely for comforter.

"Maybe," she whispers steely, side glancing at Sakura and then away. "You should find something that _does _work that way."

As silence drags on, Sakura takes the hint of her waiting to be left alone.

"Of course, Haijin-san." Sakura doesn't need a louder que to leave the room. She bows gentle and takes a step back. "Honoka-san will be back to check in later."

The mom purses her lips and squeezes her son's hand but offers no answer.

Discreetly Sakura backs out of the room, exhaling as soon as the door is closed.

"It could have been worse," she mumbles to herself and quickly leaves the ICU for her office, which doubles as her sanctuary.

She gathers papers then retreats to the lab that will double as her new residence for the time being. Naruto and Hinata were very sweet, taking her in as she raged that night. The newly pregnant woman made her tea and food, fixed up the guest room and ensured that she is never a burden. Sakura would have stayed there as long as she could if not for the constant reminder of why she left home in the first place. Any other day, Sakura would have loved to see Boruto's chubby and curious face. But not now. She couldn't take that kind of reminder.

So her lab suffices as a hiding spot until she figures out what the hell her next move will be. Sakura knows that she can say no in two months just like she did yesterday. She can let this ridiculous idea brew over and then kill it when her waiting period is up. That doesn't make her any less _angry_ that a group of people attempted to plan the course of her life. That Kakashi agrees makes it worse. That Itachi did _nothing_amplifies it. That she can't even lament her frustration at the stupidity of this plan to anyone but those who concocted or condoned the damn thing pushes her over the edge.

Because of the mission, always the mission.

The mission. The mission. _The mission_.

She doesn't know what Kakashi is planning or thinking. Honestly, she doesn't care about him or her partner. The only thing, at this moment that's sure is the need to find a cure for Kai. So Sakura pushes Itachi, Kakashi and her two month deadline out of her mind and focuses her attention on something that makes sense.

For the next two weeks that's exactly what she does. Most of her time is spent in the lab, hunched over a microscope in her makeshift homes in the basement of the hospital. When she's not in the lab, she monitors Kai. If neither of those things are available, she checks on other patients. Anything to keep busy. Anything to avoid going home.

_Anbu will be there._ She reasons.

When Honoka comes, informing her Itachi's looking for her, the head medic tells her to tell him she's busy. They repeat that song and dance, Honoka acting as ferrier between them. A small part of Sakura feels for her fellow medic because Honoka is close to both of them. She and Itachi are proper friends. Ever since his time in the hospital they have developed quite a relationship. If there is anyone at the hospital Itachi trusts, its Honoka.

Sakura knows that and uses that to her advantage now.

So Honoka, like a good friend, tries to mediate. But Sakura can't deal with him now, choosing to barricade herself in her workspace and keep everyone out.

A do not disturb sign goes up, warning Honoka and everyone else to stay away. Instructions were left for Kai's care and the pinkette sets to work on blood samples.

Sakura isn't sure how long she's been locked in her lab with one eye pressed to the eyepiece of her microscope. It's long enough to have accumulated quite the styrofoam collection of take out and empty chip bags.

At the moment she blindly pats at the stainless steel table for the bag of chips not far away. She can't bring herself to look away from the microorganism interacting with Kai's blood. But an aching stomach hellbent on finding something to fill it, forces her to pull away.

"Great!" she hisses with no real steam behind it and pushes her rolling chair away and to the left of the microscope. The blood sample and bacteria doesn't have much reaction to the chemical she's doused it in anyway. A little break will not hurt, especially not one for snacks.

The chips weren't that far away, tucked behind a notepad. It gives her an excuse to stand and move about. Sakura's back cracks horribly at the sudden motion. She groans and stretches out her arms and shakes out tension in her legs, then grabs the chips for a much needed snack. Sakura eats and paces around the lab, sighs in contentment at the nourishment and gazes at her surroundings for no particular reason other than passing time.

Sakura looks at the ceiling, then reaches up to tug at the pair of shorts hanging from her man made clothesline. She licks her fingers and stuffs the half finished chip bag under her arms to pull down her dried clothes. It's in that moment someone dares to knock on the metal door. She pauses her motion as she peers over her shoulder to see if it will stop.

They don't.

The person currently ramping up the knocks clearly wish to test the limits of her patience. Sakura growls and forces her shorts from the clothespins, trying her best to ignore her unwanted visitor.

Finally, after almost a minute of pounding, it stops. The pinkett sighs and goes back to feeling if the rest of her hanging clothes are also dry.

_Bang!_

Sakura flinches in fright and drops her chips on the floor. There's a huge ass dint right in the middle of the door.

_Bang! _And another one.

_Bang!_ And another.

"Sakura, open this goddamn door right now or I'm two seconds away from breaking it down!"

"Shishou?" clearing her throat, she speaks a little louder less her lab be open for the public. "I'm coming! Just..just give me a few seconds!"

Sakura makes quick work of her clothes, yanking them down and tossing them behind the partition onto the cot. She hastily rubs at pink flyaways from her crudely made low bun then kicks the fallen bag of chips and its spilled contents under the table before running to the door. For a moment she frowns at the three fist imprints in the door then opens it without another moment's hesitation.

Tsunade doesn't wait to be let in. She pushes past Sakura into the lab, hands on her hips looking around. Sakura closes the door after her, then follows the older woman further into the lab. Her former mentor makes a show of snooping around, picking up vials, flipping through notes and wrinkling her nose at old takeout.

"Shishou, I thought you were on vacation?" Sakura asks, while discreetly pushing a styrofoam container behind a stack of books.

Tsunade turns slowly to face her, eyes narrowed and critical. Sakura knows this look, knows when her former teacher is analyzing, searching and evaluating. At the moment, she is the subject of such scrutiny. It makes her fidget under such intense attention and Sakura finds herself flustering and looking away.

"I was on vacation," Tsunade speaks carefully, full of motherly skepticism and crosses her arms. "But Kakashi called me back here."

The confession instantly puts Sakura on the defensive, sensing where this may be going. She really does not want to go there.

"Why?" Sakura questions for conversation sake but there's a bite to her tone.

Tsunade seems to ignore this.

"_Apparently_, Konoha's topic medic has gone missing. I'm guessing he may have been worried. Know anything about that?"

Sakura smacks her teeth and rolls her eyes.

"I didn't go missing, Shishou. They know where I am and what I'm doing here. They didn't need to send you to get me."

She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, narrowing her eyes as if looking at her former teacher.

Tsunade's brow raises almost mockingly. "Oh?"

"_Yes_," Sakura stresses, turning away from the heavy skepticism Tsunade sends her way. "I'm very busy right now and they know that. I told them that."

She turns to the table and straightens the same books her takeout hides behind, trying to make her workspace look a little neater and give her hands something to do other than twitch every so often.

As soon as she gets a chance, Kakashi is going to know exactly how she feels about this meddling.

The Godaime strides closer and pucks at a piece of trash. In a voice far too sweet to be serious, she expands her accusation and leans into Sakura's personal space.

"Too busy for Naruto, too?"

Sakura feels herself tense. She pauses for a moment with a book in her hands then carefully places it on top the pille. She's not ignoring her best friend and teammate per se...she just doesn't want to see him now.

Sakura winces and mumbles. "Naruto...Naruto knows what I'm doing too. He's knows I'm working. I'm on the cuffs of something here, Shishou."

When Tsunade sighs, Sakura tries perking up, tries changing the subject to something more pleasant and stable. Something more within her control and in her current comfort zone.

Quickly, she turns away from her books and ushers her former mentor towards her work. Sakura grabs the first vial and hands it to Tsunade.

"I'm sure Kakashi told you. There's another patient presenting to the hospital with the same symptoms as Itachi but much worse. We've managed to lessen the inflammation of blood vessels with a new medicine I concocted but I'd hardly call him cured. I've been testing his blood and bodily fluids against every known virus and bacteria we have. I'm moving on to fungi now just in case his illness came from that too."

"This is all fine and great, Sakura..." Tsunade tries to cut in but the young woman keeps up her rambling, louder and more frantic.

Sakura scrubs a hand through her hair and directs Tsunade to open medical text.

"Even though I'm running through all kinds of microorganisms, I'm thinking it could be a genetic thing, since it's still in Itachi's body. If it were a bacteria or a virus, it should have died by now."

She flips through pages and keeps her eyes away from Tsunade. "There are lots of blood related diseases that fit the symptoms. I have to test all of them first before I can…"

"...Sakura…"

"...come up with a definite conclusion and cure for his…"

"...Sakura…!"

"...illness. Or maybe it's not even a blood disease, maybe some other kind of…"

Tsunade pounds a fist into the table edge, leaving the same fist imprint as she had in her door. "Sakura! Stop!"

She does shut up then, heart racing, eyes wide at the undone state of her former mentor.

"Just stop it Sakura, I know what you're doing."

Sakura shakes her head childishly and speaks slowly. "Yes, I'm trying to find a cure for Itachi's-"

Tsunade growls and glares. "Do you think I'm an idiot, Sakura? You think I can't see what's going on here and why you've been drowning yourself in work for the last two weeks?"

Sakura fumbles with her hands as she tries to explain and force down the feeling of being caught. "I haven't! I'm doing my duty." Sakura rationalizes and challenges, "I have a patient that requires much more of my attention right now. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do? Save lives? That's why I'm here. That's why I've been stuck in this lab for god knows how long."

"To save a patient? No. This," Tsunade gestures towards the mess around them, "is so you can barricade yourself in this lab that smells like stale tempura and sweat! Perfect place to hide from citizens and colleagues and friends, who worried about you!"

"I'm not hiding!" Sakura yells and stomps her foot as tears threaten to fall.

Tsunade doesn't even flinch at the action. "The hell you aren't. I've known you since you were twelve years old, you're not fooling anyone with this crap. I know the difference between avoidance and medical curiosity."

Adamantly Sakura shakes her head at Tsunade's words and the pounding in her ears. "Shishou, I,"

Tsunade cuts her off, "Save it! I can look at you and see you've hardly slept. The dark circles under your eyes are so black, you could rival Gaara. You've lost weight. Your hair looks greasy as hell, like you haven't washed it in days."

The shaking gets worse. She cries against her own will, thick warm tears in streams. Biting her lip, she grinds out a warning.

"Please stop.." Sakura whispers, begs.

"I've been a medic a lot longer than you, kid. I know neglect when I see it." Tsunade snorts and gestures at the woman before her. "I know what it looks like when a shinobi struggles with an impossible choice. You're not the first and won't be the last, Sakura."

The pinkette squeezes her eyes shut, to force her tears to stop and her breathing to regulate and her thoughts to settle.

_She knows._ Sakura thinks, a suddenly relief washing over her at not being alone. But her annoyance kicks up as Tsunade keeps picking, keeps digging and prying and pulling up carefully laid bricks for the wall she's trying to build around her heart.

"Even more, the fact that you would insult me like this, as if I'm some idiot. You're talking to a woman who's cradled her lover as he died in her arms."

"Shishou!" the cement floor cracks under her feet as her emotions threaten to loosen her chakra control.

Had it been anyone else, they would have tucked tail and run. But Sakura knows she can't intimated Tsunade away. She knows the woman can probably beat her to the ground and back. It's frustrating and infuriating, making her feel helpless as if she were twelve years ago again, blane and useless.

'_Don't you start_' she warns herself. But the seed is there and blossoming and it burns. Tsunade just keeps rapid firing in her ears without thought for what it's doing to her inside.

"I know what it's like to be forced into a position you don't want to be in. I know how it feels to be handed a mission you don't want to take. You think it was easy for me to become Hokage knowing it was something my lover wanted? Do you know how much guilt I felt at the thought of filling a position that was never meant for me? We all have to do things we don't want to, Sakura. Hiding from it won't make it go away."

"That's not the same!" the pitch of her voice manages to silence Tsunade for a moment, "How can you even compare being Hokage to what Kakashi is asking from me?"

Her mentor lowers her voice this time, "You can make the argument that its not the same but my point still stands. You're just going to keep ignoring it in hopes that it goes away?"

"I'm not ignoring anything!"

"Bullshit! That's bullshit, Sakura, and we both know it!"

They both glare at each other. Steel brown eyes against glistening green, Sakura meets her Shishou's temper blow for blow.

"How can I? How the hell can I ignore it when every goddamn day I'm working my ass off to save Itachi's life! Every blood sample, every glance in a microscope, every failed test reminds me that I'm throwing myself into curing the man who killed Sasuke! I've been throwing myself into saving him for four years and now Kakashi wants me to give the rest of my life to being the mother of his children! No. No!"

Sakura spreads her arms wide and flicks her wrist at the many samples scattered about. "I'm doing my mission, I'm finding a cure for him and my other patient. I've done my part in this. Kakashi's just going to have to find another solution. And if he can't then I will."

Much to her surprise, Tsunade smiles. "So there is some spirit left in there?"

Unable to think of anything else, Sakura furrows her brows and utters a confused. "Huh?"

The older woman grabs the nearest stool to take a seat. Arms folded, she levels honey coloured eyes her way and smirks.

"When Kakashi sent for me and told me you'd been locked in your lab, I though for sure we'd lost you with your new mission. Admittedly I was concerned this mission was too much for you to handle, but maybe you can prove me wrong with that determination to find a new path. What? Did you think Kakashi came up with this plan on his own?"

"Wait," Sakura holds up her hands to stop the one woman at this new found revelation. "You too? You agreed to this?"

"No." Tsunade says quickly. "I've never liked missions like this but I understand their importance. After all...I was a victim of one."

The news floors her and Sakura quite literally goes down, sitting on her butt at the news. Tsunade a victim of a mission like this?

"Wait. So you...you were asked to do something like this too?"

The blonde huffs, then rests her elbow on her knees. "Not me but Dan. You can understand why. The Senju line started to dwindle, mixing with other clans. The village wanted the chance to have Wood Release survive and I...I was the only direct descendent of the one person in history to use it."

Tsunade chuckles, closing her eyes with a smile. "So. When they saw that Dan and I shared an interest in medicine, they approached him the mission, which he accepted. But things didn't quite go as planned for several reasons…"

When Tsunade opens her eyes again, Sakura catches the faraway look. "What happened?" she presses.

It doesn't take much pushing as Tsunade willingly tells all. "For one, these missions are done in secret. Usually only the person the mission is given to knows that it is a mission. To make it feel more...real. Dan wasn't supposed to tell me but he did. He said he wanted our love to be genuine. I believe it was. Naturally I was angry but I couldn't say anything. Revealing that I knew Dan's S-ranked mission could put him in a bad position. The Third Hokage suspected that I knew something...but before anything the could be done about it, there was war. Then Dan died...and I left. I never gave them the opportunity to that to me again."

Silence follows her words. Sakura pulls her knees in and stares ahead, absorbing the information. Of course she never knew but hearing it givings an entirely new layer to everything. Kakashi told her that she wasn't the first to be presented with this mission but Tsunade and Dan never came to mind, Actually, she could not think of anyone that fit the description of a mission like this. Now, it makes sense.

_But it's so wrong. Love shouldn't be forced. It should be natural._

She frowns at her thoughts, replaying Tsunade's story in her mind, noting some similarity. Dan was convenient. He and Tsunade already had a history. They worked together to achieve a goal and that shared experience was enough for Lord Third.

_Just like me. But not at all. Tsunade loved Dan. Itachi and I..._

Her shoulders slouch. Sakura glances up to see Tsunade watching her intently.

"So?" she prompts, "What's it going to be?"

Sakura shrugs, "I don't know what to do. I don't even know what this is."

Tsunade nods sagely. "I figured. That's why I told Kakashi if he decides to go through with it, make the both of you aware. The Sharingan is important but you are just as important as any dojutsu, Sakura. And Itachi is smart. I know the both of you can figure this out if you tried. Hiding from it like this isn't the way."

"I was hiding!"

"Uh-hn. Doing research, right? I know about your patient. I know you have a lot on your plate. That's why Kakashi sent for me, to give you a little encouragement and your new new mission...or lack thereof."

"_What?_"

"You've been ordered to take a mandatory furlough." Tsunade says offhandedly. "Don't argue with me, girl, just listen. You're taking a furlough for one month. No hospital or any kind of mission like duty. You're going to do some landscaping jobs around the village.

"Landscaping?" Sakura gawks. "I can't landscape!"

"No, but you can break stuff and landscapers need that." Tsunade smiles and pats her on the shoulder. "Yamanaka has already been informed and, as part of your furlough, you're going to help at the flower shop in the mornings. There are plenty orders for the new gardens being planted and they need someone strong to ferry around arrangements."

"Who's going to run the hospital? What about Itachi? What about...everything?"

"I'm filling your spot at the hospital. You better be damn grateful because you're the only person in the world I would do this for. As for Uchiha, Kakashi's informed me he's accepted his other mission of working on the Compound. He has a strict schedule, which means he will be under constant surveillance except at night. As for his medical condition, you can thank one Honoka Kotonoha for agreeing to be his PCP."

"Honoka?" Sakura questions.

Tsunade grins. "Apparently she comes highly recommended by you. Since she has cared for him before, it's only natural. So your only active duties will be when the both of you return home. Kakashi waved the need for a mission report and only wants a health report, which will in turn help me with your new patient. Got it?"

Sakura sits stunned, unsure of how to respond. A furlough? Of all the orders, she's never once been mandated to take a break. The timing is too convenient, effectively forcing to do what she's been doing for the last two or more weeks but made more official. It's just one thing after another. Sakura isn't quite sure where to plant her feet with this.

_What are you doing, Kakashi?_

"Sakura?" Tsunade calls, stepping closer and kneeling down to her height.

"Yes?"

Golden eyes lend wisdom. Tsunade offers her hands as stability, holding her shoulders as if to ground her in reality.

"Take the furlough." She instructions.

Sakura doesn't have it in her to argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I will be more consistent with these updates. It has just been a crazy season. I really wanted this to be up before Thanksgiving but, well, we can all see that wasn't the case. This chapter was literally at 15,000 words at first so I had to do a lot (ALOT) of editing. Because I actually want this story to make sense, I spent quite a bit of time taking out unnecessary dialogue and exposition.
> 
> ANYWAYS, Line 3 is here and mostly from Sakura's perspective! Don't worry, Itachi will be back next chapter (that will hopefully be out sooner rather than later). As always, please let me know what you think! Comments and suggestions (and corrections) are always welcomed! I love hearing from you.
> 
> -CeCe ^^
> 
> Word Count:10,970
> 
> Musical Inspiration: 'Bad Dream' and 'Deep End' - Ruelle, 'Breathe' and 'Soldier' - Fleurie.


	5. Moral Precepts

**Line 4: Moral Precepts**

_I fear no fate (for you are my fate,my sweet_)

I Carry Your Heart

Line 5, Stanza 2

-By E.E. Cummings

* * *

It's too cold for anyone to enjoy the waterfalls on the peripherals of Konoha's forest even if the cold has yet to freeze the natural phenomenon. Situated against mossy cliffs between an impasse, this particular formation of nature is thunderous and imposing, taking over the stretch of hillside. Despite the loud crashing against the rocks and the river below, the water flows peacefully. Cascades deposit into the stream then floats lazily towards the ocean.

Standing on a neighboring cliff across from the scene of earth's most elegant displays, Itachi feels at ease. Able to behold it but far enough away that it only reaches him in mist. The juxtaposition of calm and wild, still and rushing waters dance together, gracious enough and loud enough to drown his own thoughts.

It smells heavily of minerals and earth, of life and energy. Energy that he wishes to harness. He takes a breathe, filling his lungs with the fresh revitalizing breeze of nature. He takes measured steps over the frozen grass. Even with his heavy cloak, a chill breezes against his neck. He tucks his chin deeper inside the high collar, gaze fixed at nothing.

The area is notably barren of human life, save the lone former shinobi tethering near the cliff's edge. Perhaps fate is willing to show him kindness today. The Anbu tasked as his watchmen has accompanied him on this journey before. After the last fiasco at his home, Kakashi seems to be more cautious with who is allowed to stand guard in Sakura's stead. Weasel is a calm man, tall and lean in stature but no less formidable. The Anbu had walked a respectable distance behind Itachi their entire journey. When he veered towards the forest, the man slowed even more. Not that Itachi needs permission to be himself, but some intimacies call for greater levels of privacy. On the first of many trips, Weasel had not known the significance of this place. When they approached the base of the forest, Itachi simply stated his terms.

"I require privacy." He'd said.

Weasel regarded him stoically. Seconds later, he'd taken to the trees, perched on a branch and seemingly ignoring him. Itachi nodded to the gesture and ventured further towards the falls.

As is their tradition, Weasel is the only human within miles of him. Waiting patiently in that same trees. The man is close enough to stop any maleficent behavior but far enough that every action can't be heard or seen.

The Uchiha watches the water flow into the stream below between the mountain pass. The drop is steep and unforgiven, though the stream moves leisurely the further away it is from the rapids. Years ago, he stood in this very spot, next to his closest ally. A promise was made. A vow was given. Shisui jumped. Itachi closed his eyes and listened for the sound of the body making impact.

Helpless but understanding. Grieved but determined. Itachi had every intention of keeping his promise to Shisui.

_I have done that and more._

He stares impassively below, waiting and wondering at which point he will no longer be standing alone.

The more rational part of him rages against the insanity of his actions. It doesn't make sense but Itachi simply cannot shake his bond to the dead. After all, he was once in such a state. Kakashi may have pondered the days and months and years left to him, but the Uchiha wrestles with a more supernatural dilemma. His connection to the netherworld hasn't been quite severed and every once in awhile he finds himself drawn to this place.

Some will say his actions are positively asinine. Itachi would agree with them to a point. Even now he attempts to placate his reason and ease the unsettled nature of his emotion. But there are very few who understand the restlessness of a revived resolved soul.

Itachi blinks at the shift in the wind. A picture of calm, he holds his uncertainty close to his chest. Nearing the end of a five year long probationary period, for the second time he's been presented with a new life.

For the second time he is unsure how to proceed.

_What is life to one who has lived and received judgement? My life left my hands with Sasuke. What I have now is the aftermath of village desperate for a solution._

Itachi frowns at the glaring juxtaposition of his life and moral consequences.

_I ended my life on my terms, can I now live it the same? Morally I cannot. This...life is not mine to live. I received the judgement for the actions I choose. Everything after that is not for me to decide. No. The ending and the beginning both require the same response. I am indebted to Sakura and Konoha. My duty of gratitude to one will disregard my duty to the other..._

"Do I deny the village what it has resurrected me for? Or do I refuse for Sakura's sake?"

Frustration narrows his eyes. Itachi clenches his jaws against swirling emotions.

Who takes precedent? Himself? The Village? Sakura? How is he supposed to choose? Does he have the right to choose?

_Shisui_. Itachi mentally calls. _I am lost, Shisui_.

He is in need of reason regardless of if his method has any basis in reality. Escaping reality will aid his current pursuits, as reality has no bearing on what he is trying to do. In fact, it is a hindrance. So he waits in silence, knowing full well what will happen if he is patient.

Time is lost to him. Itachi stares into the expanse until his fingers go numb. His cloak is damp from the mist, seeping through to his layer of clothes underneath. Yet, in that time, nothing happened.

The faintest hint of annoyance creases his brows. Itachi blinks away droplets on his eyelid.

_Will you refuse me? _He mentally questions.

When he gets no response, his fingers flex, tight and stiff as they weather the cold. He gives himself more time and traces the sunrise. As the sky turns from dark blue to light gray, he gives.

"There is no point," Itachi mutters, closing his eyes in acceptance and bowing his head slightly.

He turns on his heels, back to the falls, walking away. It's not the first time he's been rebuffed. It is not the first time his mind has failed him. The inconvenience of it all is irksome but he will not rebel against it.

_Perhaps my lack of clarity is the hindrance. I cannot think!_

Itachi walks away for the moment, vowing to try again later in the day. As he turns, the mist tickles at his uncloaked ankles, circling unnaturally so with every step. Itachi ignores the tug. Once he's close enough to the treeline to disappear into the forest, the mist crawls up his back, covers his shoulders and brushes against his cheek.

Immediately he pulls to a halt as the caress is far too gentle to be that of whom he was expecting to meet here.

Soft to the touch. Beckoning and seemingly apologetic, the misty fog hangs over him, smelling faintly of jasmine and oranges.

"Where is Shisui?" Itachi softly questions.

"Who knows with him, probably sleeping." Izumi's voice is as light and airy as the mist circling his back.

Itachi withholds a sigh, refusing to turn around and meet her.

In measured tones is asks, "Why did he send you?"

"_You _sent for me, Itachi-kun. Because...ummmm," Izumi pauses. The mist dances over him curiously, "You needed a second opinion."

Itachi considers the response. Dishonesty is pointless. Lying to Izumi more so as she can always read him.

"This situation doesn't concern you, Izumi."

"I could help!" The mist exclaims, huffing and binding in indignation.

"Get me Shisui." Itachi challenges.

"Why?" she counters.

Itachi offers half his shoulder and a slight tilt of his head in the direction of the voice.

"This is a matter of Clan affairs. Can you provide insight?"

"Yea," Izumi quips, "My insight is that you're a stick in the mud."

He huffs, unamused, prepared to walk away.

"And," Izumi stresses, softer this time. "It's okay, Itachi. It's okay to change. None of us will fault you for it."

"I have no issue with change," he rebels, "Should I choose to rebuild the clan, my desire has always been to change its previous state of affairs."

Izumi's voice turns inquisitive, challenging almost in how she responds. "Then why come here seeking counsel? You have a plan."

Itachi's fist tighten but his expression holds. "That plan is, was, for another time."

"But this is _your_ time now." Izumi reasons.

She pauses. The mist teases at his cheeks. Itachi's eyes slip shut and he turns away. Izumi pulls back, whispering in his ear.

"...yet, this thought fills you with such sadness. Why, Itachi?"

Itachi denies nothing, laying out his true thoughts in three simple words.

"I am alive."

Izumi nods. "An enviable state for someone like me. I don't see why that is a problem."

Itachi nods once in understanding and explains, quoting himself. "Those who turn their hands against their comrades are sure to die a terrible death. This is my virtue. This was my life. I lived to die. And yet…"

Izumi peacefully hums. "You live!"

The words offer no comfort. Itachi shakes his head. "My decisions should have led to the end I _had_. I've been given something undeserved and now the two clash."

"A crisis of loyalty." Izumi agrees. "Do you feel guilty or are you afraid?"

Itachi growls low in his chest. "I have done nothing to warrant second chances. But there is expectation...from both of them."

Much to his surprise, Izumi holds him tighter, wrapping him in unnatural warmth. "That's not true! Your sacrifices speak for themselves. You've done _everything._"

He holds still, allowing himself to feel her feelings of unwavering conviction. Her words may only be true for the moment but Itachi relaxes in the otherworldly nature of her touch just for a second.

Before he can contest or confirm, the mist recedes quickly taking what little sympathy it had with it. Weasel appears through the foliage, stopping several feet away.

"Nara-sama requests your presence." he announces.

Itachi shivers and pulls all of his emotions back into tight coils. Guilt or fear? He doesn't know but that can wait for another day. He strolls pass the Anbu, face a mask and tone void of inflection or any particular feeling.

"The Hokage Tower?"

Weasel denies. "At his residence, Uchiha-san."

An odd choice as Itachi has always assumed Shikamaru detested morning meetings. However, upon arriving at the Nara household, evidence to the contrary exist. Temari greets him at the door, aware of his invitation. She doesn't waste time with pleasantries, escorting him to a sitting area that opens to a screened in porch.

"Do you have a preference for tea?" she asks.

Itachi scans the set-up outside then turns to her. "Oolong will suffice, thank you."

Temari nods.

"Pick a side," she informs, "Shikamaru is just finishing morning stretches with Shikadai. He'll be down in a few minutes."

The conversation is over just as quickly as it starts. There is always an air of no nonsense with the former Suna kunochi. It is something Itachi can appreciate. He nods at her departure then turns his gaze back to the Shogi table set up on the porch.

There's a portable burner set up just behind them on the porch. Although they are technically outside, the burner keeps the space just as warm as inside while allowing for occasion winter breezes to flow through the screen. The cushions opposite the board game are surrounded by soft furs, another layer of warmth. If he had not known of Shikamaru's love for shogi, he would have thought the display a pompous display. Even the board smelled of freshly polished wood, glistening in the minimal morning light.

Itachi settles on the cushion closes to him. The burner is nice considering his clothes are still slightly damp from the falls.

Temari returns a minute later with a serving tray, a kettle and two cups. She sits the tray nearer the entrance, leaves then returns with another burner, smaller this time and places the still hot kettle on top.

"Thanks, Temari." Shikamaru announces his presence and slips by to join Itachi on the porch.

Temari stands after arranging everything. "Where's Shikadai?"

"Waiting in the living room. What's the tea?"

"Oolong," Temari nods her head in Itachi's direction. "Guest's choice."

Shikamaru hums and takes a seat opposite Itachi. "A good choice," he admits.

Temari finishes up and takes her leave.

Shikamaru takes the lead, pouring both of them a cup before handing it off to Itachi, who accepts.

"I didn't think I'd find you up." The Clan head explains.

Itachi inclines his head. "Likewise."

He snorts and then yawns. "Temari's a stickler for having Shikadai do morning stretches before training."

"He trains with his mother?"

Shikamaru takes a sip of tea. "These days, yeah. He's too young to start learning Shadow Paralysis Jutsu. Wind style is easier and can be modified for a toddler. Besides, it's a mother/son bonding thing or something like that I was told."

"Hnn."

They sip tea, letting the activity replace conversation. The hum of the burners fill the space. Itachi sips slow, eyes closed, listening and waiting. It's not like Shikamaru to invite him to his home. They have shared cups of tea together. It is easy to lapse into silence with the younger shinobi. The change of scenery from tea houses and official government meeting spaces is not unwelcomed.

When the first cup of tea is finished, Shikamaru seems more awake. He pours another, refilling Itachi's as well then removes game pieces from a compartment hidden in the side of the board.

"Are you familiar with the rules?" Shikamaru asks, glancing curiously at him.

"I have played several times before."

"Good," Shikamaru states. "It's hard to find people that aren't over 50 willing to play. Harder to find any that present a challenge."

Itachi tilts his head inquisitively. "Are you hoping for one?"

Shikamaru glances at him, one brown quirks in question. "I'm not exactly trying to be bored."

Not willing to disappoint, Itachi accepts. "I have no intentions of being bored either. I assume you will use your wit to attempt a win?"

Shikamaru lets out a breathy grunt and resumes setting up the board. As he does, he gets to the heart of their meeting.

"Besides," he says, "If we're going to talk business, may as well make it easier on both of us."

Itachi sits his cup aside. "I agree."

"Rumors of Sakura's furlough are spreading fast across the village." Shikamaru hedges.

"I never suspected you a gossiper, Nara-san."

The young man glowers and grunts then shakes his head, adding more pieces. "I have an old teammate with the propensity for it. That teammate happens to be your wife's best friend. You wanna try telling Ino to keep her mouth shut?"

When Itachi refuses a response, Shikamaru continues.

"I guess it can't be helped. In her own way, Ino worries. Sakura's been working herself ragged lately. Not only at the hospital but Temari tells me she's been trying to get some reforms going with displaced and orphaned children."

Itachi narrows his gaze curiously. "Reforms?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru drawls and pulls himself up from his slightly hunched position. "She came to Temari about a month ago with a draft proposal for Kakashi. They worked through some kinks together before Temari sent her on her way. I don't know the details but any reform is bound to be messy. Top that with missions and hospital duty and Sakura's on a collision course to burn-out."

"I was unaware that she carried so many duties. Sakura is not so forthcoming when things become stressful. Your concern for your friend is admirable."

It's Shikamaru's turn to shrug and scratch behind his ear. "Yeah, well, you'd know more than any of us the type of stress she's under. I can't imagine how it's affecting you as her partner."

Itachi stares blankly, neither confirming nor denying the allegations that he is in duress because of Sakura. Shikamaru doesn't seem perturbed by his lack of conversation. He carries it himself, getting to the point.

"This is such a drag but I want to do my best to help alleviate some of that stress by explaining our intentions with the Uchiha Compound. I'm hoping this'll help sway your decision our favor."

_So this is his intention. _Itachi thinks. The barest trace of smirk curves the edge of his lips. He looks to the game. _How befitting. A wise choice, Shikamaru._

The other man makes the first move of the game. Itachi braces an elbow on one of his knees, tucking his knuckles under his chin, relaxed and posed for discussion.

"You have my attention, Shikamaru." Itachi answers, turns up his palm and gestures openly, "What is your proposition?"

The young man lets out an airy chuckle, crossing his arms over his chest as he eyes the board. "My father died during the Fourth Shinobi War. So did Ino's father and a number of other comrades. We honor them with graves and stones, monuments to the fallen."

"This does not satisfy you?" Itachi questions, moving his desired piece and ending his turn.

"How often do you think people visit the Memorial Stone?" Shikamaru challenges.

_I see. _Itachi thinks. "Shinobi frequent the stone. The Hokage is known to venture there several times a month. Those that have fallen in battle are not so easily forgotten."

Shikamaru quickly makes a move then shakes his head. "Fallen shinobi is not the story of just shinobi. It is the story of Konohagakure. The cycle of life and death is one of the many ways things evolve and change. When one is born another leaves."

"Death is evitable." Itachi supplies.

"Yeah and necessary. We learn from dead. The Nara Clan has made its own shrine for our fallen comrades but I feel that this is something that should be shared with the village."

The Uchiha hums, eyes low and focused on the game before him. He gets where Shikamaru is coming from, but his persuasion skills are severely lacking.

_These are all things Kakashi has told me_.

He half expected the man to come up with something that would force his hand. At least it would make the choice easier. But Shikamaru's point is merely a restatement from a personal perspective and hasn't touched on the real reason for his hesitation.

_A celebration of death is one thing. I am not against this. Will the people understand why some had to die? Sacrifice is often misunderstood, Shikamaru. Will they see such a place of sacrifice as sacred as you and Kakashi? I have my doubts…._

Itachi adds a piece to the board then goes for tea while Shikamaru concentrates.

A pieces moves.

Itachi responds.

Shikamaru counters.

More tea is sipped.

They go like this for several minutes before Itachi offers a boon.

"Did the Hokage tell you why I am hesitant?" Itachi inquires.

Shikamaru shifts a wooden piece sideways. "Let's just say you haven't passed the popularity contest."

"Partitally," the Uchiha supplies. "The history of the place that you want to use is not one that most would find honorable. Your intentions as well as the Hokage's is admirable. I do not believe the rest of the population will agree with choice, however."

Shikamaru chuckles. "I didn't think so either. Look, I'm not expecting shinobi to be all over the idea. But civilians? Most of them only know you as a hero. I'm making this proposal with them in mind anyway. History is only going to repeat if it isn't told. Plus, the location is perfect."

Itachi cannot withhold a small snort. "It is nearly on the outskirts of the village."

"For now."

Itachi raises a brow. "There are plans to expand the village?"

"The village will do that on it's own. Peace usually equates to babies."

Both men hum in agreement.

"In any case," Shikamaru continues. "The Museum will be at a location that's easily accessible with room to expand. The hope is to get more cultural centers up around the village. That's a conversation for another time. Aside from having a physical place to visit and learn, it will help you as well."

"What makes you think I am in need of help?" Itachi counters.

Shikamaru laughs and scratches the back of his head. "Sakura may be your wife but your standing with a lot of the shinobi haven't changed. The truth is that they don't trust you. No offense, but from your track record, can you blame them? Turning the old Uchiha Compound into something for the village and you offering yourself to care for it, is a sign of loyalty. You may not be in it for the popularity but it would make missions easier should you need to go with a team."

Itachi looks up from the board, into Shikamaru's face. "Loyalty, comradery and commemoration, this is what you propose to me?"

Shikamaru returns his gaze, looking quite serious and resolved.

"It sounds trite," the young man admits. "Half of the stuff I doubt you care about. But if the rumors about you are true if…"

Shikamaru pauses, huffing in obvious frustration as he rubbed his chin. "Naruto says a lot of good things about you. Years ago I would be the first person to call him an idiot. He _is still_ an idiot...but he's good at reading people. He's convinced that your first priority has been protecting the Village. I guess, if taken at face value, your hesitation kind of speaks to that. If you were really after your power and glory as the rumors say, why fight this so hard?"

"That is a fair assessment." Itachi contends.

"Protection doesn't always look like a fight or a great sacrifice. Sometimes it's far simpler than that. So my proposition is to you as a former Konoha shinobi. There's no guarantee that a physical location will make people any more or any less inclined to be the next Madara or Obito. In fact, I'm sure it won't. But it might be enough to encourage people to put a stop to it before it starts."

When he finished his spill, Shikamaru makes a move leaving Itachi with an overwhelming sense of compassion and duty. For the man's appeal beckons to him on the most basic level of being a shinobi. Personally, and perhaps unknowingly playing on his desire for peace and pacifism. Itachi is a firm believer in pre-emptive actions. Something as simple as a museum couldn't on its own stop a war but it could put an end to many a wayward ambitions.

_There is no guarantee but there never is in any mission. We act in hopes that the results will be peace._

Itachi's heard similar words before and perhaps that's why his consciousness sounds achingly like Shisui.

_Protect this village. Honor the Uchiha name._

Itachi represses a huff and tilts his head towards the ceiling above. _Where were you this morning?_ He questions his thoughts but there is no response, again.

_Honor the Uchiha name._ His lips dip into a frown. _I did as we agreed. Now I must decide how to do that again only this time_ you _are not here to guide me._

Just as quickly as one voice plays in his head another comes back hauntingly sweet.

_Do you feel guilty or are you afraid?_

Itachi toys with the feelings, and dismisses them just as quickly. Izumi has always been good at unraveling him.

_Even in death you are my undoing._

Pale fingers flex in the sunlight. Itachi watches as rain clouds roll pass, remembering things that happened and things that didn't.

_Izumi_.

Very few knew of his regard towards her. Even fewer knew of his greater intention, an ambition set aside for the good Konoha. He'd given her everything that he could before ultimately letting her go. Itachi had no need for such things anymore. His fate had been sealed. He'd resigned himself to death at Sasuke's hands. This was his resolve. He was Itachi of the Hidden Leaf. His devotion to the Hidden Leaf. He died for the Hidden Leaf and in doing so hoping to repair the Uchiha name. There was no room for marriage or legacy. His legacy was to be whatever Sasuke made it. But now...

_What is my resolve now?_

Five years of life and the only thing Itachi has done is what he has been told to do. Because he'd done everything in his previous life. He had no other ambitions afterwards. He had no expectation or thought or imagination or _anything_ contrary to what he'd resolved.

_What is my resolve _now?

The truth is that he has none. People don't come back from the dead. Most people die with regrets but Itachi perished only wishing for more time to explain things to Sasuke. But Sasuke is dead.

_What else is there for me than duty? My dedication has always been to Konoha. The museum is no different. I must do what is in the best interest of the village and those who reside in it._

Shikamaru clears his throat, pulling Itachi from his bout of nostalgia. He brings himself back to this reality, looking at the man before him. His previous destiny set him up as leader of the clan. His father trained him on how these matters should be done.

Itachi extends his right hand, palm sideways before Shikamaru. The other's reaction is natural, extending his arm as well. They grab forearms, a common gesture of agreement between Clan heads.

"I've heard your petition, Shikamaru." he declares. "I will do what is in the best interest of me as a shinobi to the Leaf."

His words seem to be enough. It is not a promise to do exactly as he was asked. But the vow to protect Konoha remains true. There current bond a sign of good faith and trust. Shikamaru seems to understand, nodding as they seperate.

"It's your move." Shikamaru informs.

They spend the rest of the time sipping tea and playing shogi, surrounded by furs and portable burners. The day wanes into afternoon and afternoon to early evening, Temari scolds the both of them for not even stopping for food. She offers Itachi to stay for dinner and he accepts, knowing Sakura would not begrudge him. That is, assuming she's decided to return home. As it stands, his wife and partner has yet to address him about the issue. So he accepts the offer and spends his evening with spicy food, tea and the amusement of watching Temari and Shikamaru navigate life. They send him off with a care package from Temari and a request to play shogi again from Shikamaru.

By morning, Itachi awakes to rainfall and pellets of hailstones. Rolling from bed, he goes to the bedroom window. It's still dark and quite early in the morning. About this time he would get ready for training but training in a hailstorm would be foolish. Venturing outside in general would be bothersome but the glaring realization that he is lacking food manifest in the distinct rumble in his stomach.

"I didn't go to the market…" Itachi mutters to himself, pulling away from the window pane.

Having spent almost all day with Shikamaru and Temari, the only thing to eat is the dinner from last night.

He snorts on this way to the bathroom. _Hardly suitable for breakfast._

Itachi contemplates egg drop soup will going about his morning routine. The rain lets up a little but the whistle of wind promises more severe weather. Itachi prepares the house, adjusting the indoor heating to suit what is sure to be a cozy day of tea and reading.

At the very least he has a plethora of tea to choose from. Food, however, is severely lacking. While he is not exactly excited at the thought of going out in this weather, Itachi dresses warm. Long pants, fitted at the ankles with thick socks and shoes, he matches it with an equally long sleeved dark blue shirt donning the Uchiha crest. Itachi grabs his thickest cloak, lined with wool specifically for harsh winter weather.

He checks the cupboards, noting what is there and what is not. Finally, going to the refrigerator to account for things he can but quickly. A clear vile catches his eye. He emits a disapproving hum, grabbing and holding it up towards the kitchen light.

In her absence, Sakura so kindly left him with several doses of her experimental drug. Clearly not enough to last her staged protest of not coming home. Very little of the liquid is left, probably enough for one shot. And he needs to take two before bedtime.

_I overestimated._

He sighs, straightening and sitting the jar on the nearest counter.

"It seems I will be out much longer than I'd hoped," he mutters to himself as he searches for a sterile needles.

Itachi administers the drug with practiced ease and grabs his belongs. Umbrella in hand, he heads towards the hospital. It's unlikely that Sakura will be there. If he has to guess, she is probably at the Yamanaka Flower shop. The rain would prevent any landscaping from happening. Since her furlough includes both, the former is currently her only option. While Itachi is understanding of her annoyance at their possible future mission, they still have a mission _now._ As part of that, his health needs to be monitored. She may not be around to do it but she is not the only medical profession familiar with his condition. So he saves a confrontation with his wife for another time and crosses the hospital threshold in search of Honoka.

"Honoka-san?" the receptionist questions, holding a clipboard close to her chest.

Itachi nods once, unbuttoning his cloak in the process. The woman pulls the clipboard tighter and narrows her eyes.

"I need to speak with her if she is available."

She looks off a moment. Itachi follows her gaze to a passing shinobi headed towards the elevator. "Do you have an appointment?" she demands.

"No." he answers. "I have never needed one before."

"Honoka-san is a very busy resident. She may not be available."

"I can wait."

She makes a face at him, glancing about once again before looking at her clipboard. Itachi takes note of how she fidgets. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Shikamaru said that civilians hail him as a hero. Clearly this woman, a new hospital worker based on her behavior, has heard rumors about him. It's people like her that makes him wonder if Kakashi and Shikamaru have lost touch with reality.

He holds his frustrations, giving her the benefit of the doubt to collect herself. Anyone else would have let him through without a second thought. Since she obviously doesn't know the protocol, Itachi offers assistance.

"Honoka is the assistant to my current acting physician who is unavailable. I need to speak with her for medical reasons."

"Without an appointment?" the woman challenges, flipping pages and scanning for names. The process takes more time than he thinks is necessary but finally she makes eye contact with him.  
"Honoka-san is," the woman trails off again, looking down before back to him. "Currently assisting another doctor with a patient in caridolog-hey! Wait! You can't just go there!"

Itachi pauses his strides long enough to look over his shoulder at her. "I am well within my rights to see my acting physician."

"Not when she is with another patient!"

He huffs, feeling the ebbs of frustrating. Not wanting to explain himself but doing so to pacify her, Itachi prepares himself to leave.

"I will wait in cardiology."

"If you keep going, I'll be forced to get security, Uchiha-san."

"Do as you please."

Whether she does or doesn't is of no consequence to him. The Anbu that is his ever present escort did not intervene in the conversation. Itachi dismisses the threat as just that and boards the nearest elevator for Cardiology.

Most staff at the hospital are used to seeing his face. They don't bother him as he moves about, to which Itachi is grateful. His earlier encounter is enough for one day. Thankfully Cardiology is mostly quiet. The halls are relatively empty, save one patient getting in some morning exercise with a night nurse. Itachi walks towards the reception area, passing the two. The older man pays him no mind while the nurse smiled kindly and continues her duty. Itachi nods at the both of them before taking a seat in one of the many empty chairs in the waiting area.

Outside the rain starts up again, banging against the windows and adding life to the otherwise silent room. He closes his eyes to sound, anchoring himself in the moment to slip off into a meditative state.

It lasts for but a moment when his name is called with a hint of curiosity. The person, a male by the sounds of it, approaches cautiously.

"Uchiha-san?" he calls again.

Itachi hums, eyes still closed.

"Are you...waiting for someone? Sakura-sama is not here today…"

"I am waiting for Honoka-san."

"Oh." The man says, pausing a moment before speaking up again. "She's making rounds with patients, I think It shouldn't take too long. Do you want me to let her know you're here?"

"That would help, thank you."

The man hurries off, leaving Itachi to reflect on his own thoughts. It's been a few weeks at least since he and Honoka last spoke. The young woman was unfortunately put between himself and Sakura after his wife confinded herself to her lab. She was unsurprisingly happy to help. The relationship the three of them share is unique. Honoka was Sakura's right hand during his recovery. She plays an important role in his continued health care. For the past five years, she assisted him whenever Sakura was absent. Him coming to her today wouldn't be out of the norm. If anyone knew anything about Sakura's plans for him, it was Honoka.

Itachi losses time amidst the rainfall. He is unsure how long he waits but opens his eyes at the sound of double doors opening and the distinct sigh he's coming to recognize.

"Itachi-san!" Honoka calls, smiling and beckoning him towards her. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Come on back."

He pulls himself to a stand, closing the distance easily, pausing to let her through the doors before him.

"Are you well, Honoka-san?" he asks as they walk.

She chuckles and stretches arms high over head. "As well as I can ever be. Things are busy around here but I'm doing okay. How are you?"

Dark eyes slid her way. Itachi meets her upturned gaze with a nod. "I am well, Honoka-san."

She smiles knowingly. A hint of childish mischief dances in pale blue eyes. "Sakura-san still not speak to you?"

"No," he answers, resigned.

Honoka shakes her head and crosses her arms. "Ah, that's no good. You two need to get it together." she declares with conviction.

"Hn."

"I'm serious," Honoka states, "Here,"

Honoka stops before a door and opens it for him. The conversation pauses as they go inside. Itachi removes his cloak, draping it over a nearby chair, while Honoka sits in the bigger chair reserved for doctors. Preferring to stand, he leans against the door, arms folded knowing that the young woman was not finished her ranting. It only takes a second for her to start up her convictions once more. Itachi can't help his amusement, letting her go on chastesting him.

"I know you said it was nothing but it's obviously something." Honoka muses, rubbing her chin and wrinkled her lightly freckled nose.

Itachi shrugs one shoulder and admits. "I don't pretend to know everything about Sakura. I can't say what I did or did not do."

"Did you ask?"

"I was not given the chance," Itachi admits, "She left and refused conversation. Do you have advice, Honoka-san?"

"Me?" Honoka questions, blinking then blushing, "I'm probably not the best person to ask about...relationships. I work way too much to have anything steady…"

Itachi hums in humor and looks off at the posters on the way. "You take after your mentor in many ways."

"Itachi-san...are you teasing me?"

He contemplates the question a moment before muttering his answer.

"...Perhaps."

"Ugh! Jerk." Honoka declares but the grin on her face shows the lightheartedness of the insult. "Well, if you really want to make up with Sakura-san, just apologize and mean it. Be sincere and honest. Women like that."

He offers her a nod and pushes off the wall. "I will keep that in mind. Perhaps you can assist me in one more thing?"

Blue eyes alight with curiosity. "Yea?"

Itachi reaches inside his cloak and pulls out the empty vile, passing it along to her for inspection.

"Sakura has been working on a drug to help cure my illness. I am currently out and came in the hope of acquiring more."

The brunette hums, turning the bottle as she reads the label. "If this is something Sakura-san made, I wouldn't have direct access to it. It would be her lab but Lady Tsunade has the key to it. Why didn't you just ask Sakura-san to give you more?"

Itachi offers her a flat look, hoping she will catch on. Not surprisingly, she is quick on the uptaking, rolling her eyes at herself.

"Right. Furlough. She doesn't have more at home?"

"That is the last."

Honoka nods. "I'm not...sure what's in this so I can't make it myself. I would offer to get Lady Tsunade but she is in a surgery that's going to take at least another five hours. Can it wait until tomorrow?"

Itachi shakes his head. "I need to take another dose tonight."

"Okay," the young medic trails off, tilting the bottle in several directions, watching the liquid.

Itachi watches her, unsure of what it is that Honoka sees or is looking for. Her method of examining is very similar to Sakura, not surprising considering how long she's been an understudy.

Honoka uncaps it, taking a whiff then narrowing her eyes in concentration. "It's...plant based I think and viscous. I can't get anything else out of it than that."

She groans, and holds the vile close to her eyes "I didn't even know Sakura-san was working on a cure. Did she tell you about the patient we have or had?"

"The young boy? Has his condition worsened?"

"No," Honoka shakes her head, "Lady Tsunade says he is stable enough to go home but needs to be monitored constantly. If this cure works, it could potentially save his life and yours."

She pauses. Itachi watches the slow spread of admiration and awe, the kind of look one gives their teacher or mentor.

"Sakura-san is really amazing, huh," Honoka whispers, "Sometimes I wish I could use chakra like her to do cool things like this…"

Itachi blinks at her words, unsure of where this line of thinking came from. "You are an adequate medic in your own right, Honoka-san. Sakura choose you to assist her in my recover. You have cared for many patients since then."

She smiles shyly at him, glancing in his direction then looking away. "I know. I know. I mean just imagine all of the things I could do if I was a shinobi too. If I had chakra too. It sounds silly maybe but, well, maybe it is silly..."

She trails off in thought leaving Itachi to reason. His gaze slides across her face and over her seated position. Upon first impression, Honoka could be called plain. She doesn't have the slenderly muscular frame of most kunoichi he knows. She didn't fall into the category that Genma so readily called 'curvaceous'. In fact, by comparison she is only slightly less round and plump than Minami. Itachi wonders if this attitude surrounding her physical appearance may have seeped into other areas. An unfortunate conclusion but not impossible. It is the only explanation that comes to mind as he is sure her medical skills speak for itself.

_It is unfortunate that you cannot see as much._

As Honoak's face losses it's admiration, telling of unpleasant thoughts, Itachi reaches over and places a hand on her shoulder, hoping to still them.

"Hm?" Honoka blinks upward, looking at him curiously.

"The glory of a matter is often concealed, reserved for only those willing to seek it."

Honoka purses her lips. "The...glory?"

He nods. "If you can see a thing for what it is, Honoka, you can better understand how to use it."

Honoka's lightly freckled nose wrinkles in confusion. "Itachi-san, I don't understand."

"Medicine is more than just chakra and not all patients are shinobi. The art of healing is much deeper than both of these."

"Oh," she whispers, looking away and out at the room. "Itachi-san, are you trying to say I'm needed?"

"Yes."

"Because I don't have chakra?"

"Because medicine is _more_ than just chakra."

"Right...the glory of it and all of that." Honoka huffs then squirms, "I guess you're right. I'm just being silly. Let's figure out how to help you, ok?"

He pulls back, giving her room to stand and stretch, pleased that the light returned to her eyes.

_Much better._

"What do you propose, Honoka-san?"

She takes her time with answering, tapping a figure to her lip for several moments.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, turning to him with a bright smile of recognition. "I forgot. Sakura-san keeps a spare key to lab around here somewhere. I don't know where it is though. If she can tell you then I can get the key and get your medicine."

A deep rumble reverbs in his chest. After weeks of noncommunication, it would seem a confrontation with Sakura will be had after all.

"I see…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N**: It's been awhile. I sincerely apologize for that. Alas! I have graced you with a relatively short chapter. I was going to included Sakura and Itachi's confrontation but this seemed like a better stopping point. Plus, we get a glimpse into the mind of our second protagonist, a tragically resolved soul unsure of what to make of this new life.
> 
> Next chapter will be significantly longer, I promise! Thanks so much guys for sticking with this!
> 
> Please leave a comment to let me know what you think! Maybe you have some prompts you want me to use? I'm open to all suggestions!
> 
> _-CeCe^^_
> 
> **Word Count:** 7,200
> 
> **Musical Inspiration:** '_Game of Survival'_\- Ruelle, '_Shrike_'- Hoizer, '_No Plan_'- Hoizer


	6. A Greater Cause

**Line 5: A Greater Cause**

_"I want no world_

_(for beautiful you are my world, my true)"_

I Carry Your Heart

Line 6, Stanza 2

_-By E.E. Cummings_

* * *

“Here, take this.” Ino says, handing Sakura a bundle of ribbon samples.

Carefully gathering the delicate fabric, Sakura folds the loose ends for greater manageability, then surveys the plethora of fabric piles before her. 

“This is going to…?”

Ino twirls her pen in her hands then checks something off a paper. “The Mizukage. Next week, I think?”

With a nod, she lays them down on the far end of their assortment of fabrics then grabs the itenary Ino made for her days ago. She scans down the list of places and deliveries, looking for the one directed towards the Mist Village. 

“Yeah, fabric and flower samples, “ she informs, looking up to Ino who frowns at her own itinerary.

“That’s three out of town meetings next week.”

“And a meeting with Kumo at the end of this week.”

The blonde blucks, glancing down and again at Sakura. Panic takes her for a few seconds before she looks back at the list and sighs. “No their florist is coming here. I mean, it’s still gonna be a pain but at least I’m not going to be gone for a week just to discuss arrangements.”

Sakura goes for a sweet bun, strategically placed away from the many fine silks and linens currently draped over Ino’s living room table. For safe measure, she pushes back a bit towards the sofa. Green eyes flicker over the rainbow display of a collection, all of which were going to be presented to a different florist from a different hidden village. In honesty, most of them look the same. If not for different patterns, who could tell the difference?

Sakura would be the first to admit that when the furlough was presented, she doubted she’d have much to do but carry some stuff or break up dirt. Working at a flower shop seemed far too slowed down for the on the go medic. However, these last few days opened her eyes to all of the things her best friend does. While Sakura knew Ino’s arrangement skills kept her in high demand, the extent to which such a skill was necessary never really revealed itself until now. 

Taking a glancing survey of the orders for next week alone, the pinkette takes a tentative bite of her sweet bun in humble admiration.

_ I never knew there were so many types of silks. Add modal or viscose to the mix and I’d be completely lost without Ino. _

The large shipment of fabrics didn’t come cheap. Sakura realized that when she was asked to pick it up from the Yamanaka Shop and bring it home. Add that cost to labor Ino’s been putting in and these people must be paying big bucks.

_ Who knew so much went into making things look pretty. _

Ino exhales slowly and grabs her cup of tea. Sakura shifts her attention to her friend as the woman settles more comfortably on her backside than her knees.

“Okay so,” Ino pauses to blow away steam before taking a sip. “This is how the rest of this week and next week will go since I won’t be here. I’ll work on the Kojima order..tomorrow? Yes, tomorrow, it’s the biggest one we have and I’m almost finished.”

Sakura stuffs the rest of her food in her mouth and takes out her own agenda binder to write down instructions. “I’m guessing I’m working the front again then?”

Ino nods sagely and watches the selling. “Sounds good. I’ll have the other girls handle everything else so you just ring up customers and look pretty.”

The pinkette smirks and writes that on her to do list. “Don’t forget I’m counting your money too. I’m not just a cute ornament in your shop.”

“You say it like that wasn’t a compliment.” Ino quips. 

“Brains are just as much a compliment as beauty, you know.”

The blonde waves a dismissive hand and sips more tea. “Trust me I already know that. Beauty doesn’t always just come.” she gestures at all of the material before them. “Someone has to be smart enough to make it happen.”

Sakura rolls her eyes but smiles good-naturedly. Going to the subject she taps her pen against the paper. “So those Peace Garden meetings?’

“One this week,” Ino reflexes. “A ton next week. Can you fold these ribbons and put them in labeled boxes for me?”

“Sure.”

“I have to put the finishing touches on these flower portfolios before I leave. Combine that with the Kojima order and I won’t see the sun for days.”

“Be barely see the sun anyway…”

Ino sighs wistfully and slouches a bit. “Very true…”

Sakura ignores her friend a moment to regard her schedule. Betweening manning the flower shop and assisting Ino with getting things ready, she can hardly say she is bored.

_ Busy but not the same kind of busy. _

There is still plenty of free time for her to do other duties. The thought almost made her frown. Weeks of avoiding and now a mandatory slow down means hiding is harder. 

_ I’ll have to see him eventually. _

The medic shakes her head, removing thoughts and subsequent knots in her stomach. 

_ I need to focus on now. Tomorrow is another day. _

Forcing a smile, she pulls the ledger down towards her lap and grabs her cup of cool water. “No landscaping then?”

Ino shakes her head. “Nothing major will start until we get to work on our Peace Garden. The Hokage said they’ve already carved out a space, which reminds me I need to go see it. But he said they were still getting the land approved by whoever owns it. Once that’s done and we get the flora and fauna in from the other villages, then the blowing things up starts.”

“Basically nothing until you come back from these meetings.”

“Basically. Save all that explosive chakra control for when we--”

At rustling sound near door pulls Ino’s sentence to halt. Both ladies turn their attention in that direction, silence stretching before Ino starts speaking.

And moving.

“That was fast.” 

Sakura blinked, turning her attention back across the large table. “I thought Sai’s mission was for two weeks?” 

Ino takes her hair from its bun and brushes at flyaways. Shaking it free, she finger combs it to detangle knots that may have formed. If Sakura hadn’t been just sitting here with her a few seconds ago, would have thought the light dusty pink in her cheeks was rouge.

“So did I. Guess he finished early.” The blonde’s voice shifts from business like to pitched, a change that makes Sakura’s brows raise. 

With a quick fluff, and final cautionary comb through, she promptly stands to the sounds of keys at the door and rushes towards the entrance. All of it translates to a noticeable childlike excitement that makes Sakura smiles behind a cup of water as her friend scurries off to meet her husband. It’s cute. After years of marriage and a young child, Ino still tries to look her best for Sai. The thought warms her core and Sakura smiles genuinely for their happiness. 

She goes for a sweet bun again, waiting patiently for the both of them to make an appearance. She doesn’t rush them for obvious reasons. In the few days she’s been camping out with her best friend, the unmistakable pauses and far off looks told of a longing Sakura’s only experienced in small immature doses with one person. All of them are older now and she imagines Ino’s found many more reasons to relish Sai’s company compared to her youthful form of love.

Bittersweet memories come to mind. Sakura sips slow, allowing herself to remineces and even have hopes of her own. Nowadays, the closest she gets to this feeling is seeing Naruto after a long mission away.

_ It’s not even close to the same. But one day maybe... _

Her thoughts come to a pauses as muffled conversation seeps into her conscious. Someone said her name. Sakura looks up just before both parties appear in the archway, Ino in a casual side embrace and the slightest tint of red on her lips tell of much greater intimacies shared than a simple welcome home hug.

_ She really loves him. _

Sakura offers her former teammate a greeting wave. He returns a brief nod before taking in the scene of papers, food and drink scattered about their living room. In a look she can only describe as ‘classically Sai’, his quizzical expression flickers between her and his wife before settling on Ino.

“I thought Sakura was on a furlough?” He questions.

All of the admiration she’s built up for the couple comes crumbling down at the mention of her realty. Not that she isn’t painfully aware of it but the fact that Sai_ somehow _ is also aware makes green eyes widen and narrow in disbelief. Sakura manages to look utterly mortified while Ino just laughs behind a hand. 

“You’ve been gone for nearly two weeks!” the pinkette exclaims. “ How the hell did you know that?” 

Sai seemingly ignores her look of dread and ponders the ceiling. 

“I heard rumors.” 

“Rumors?” Ino asks, an unnerving glint in her eyes. “How long have you been back?”

“Twenty minutes.”

“Ugh.” Sakura throws herself backwards, slouching against the bottom of the sofa behind her, “Is nothing sacred around here?”

"If it helps, there is debate as to why the furlough was ordered."

"_ Really _?" Ino inquires, brow raised. 

Sakura scowls and glares, letting her head lean back and rest against the sofa cushion. "Don't you start that again, Ino. We are supposed to be working on stuff for the flower shop right now, right. Sai?”

Much to Sakura’s dismay, her supposed best friend dismisses her current concerns with a flick of her wrist. Ino leans beseechingly into Sai’s embrace, earning a scowl from Sakura. The look goes unanswered but she proceeds undeterred. 

"Sakura’s been unhelpfully tight lipped about what's really going on.”

“For good reason!” Sakura proclaims.

Sai pulls back from Ino a few centimeters. “I thought the rumors would have been you…?”

The medic stiffs a giggle as her friend glares at her husband. For one that used to be emotionally stunted, Sai seems to have pick up on her discontentment and pats her hand affectionately. 

“Am I wrong?” he asks.

Sakura nearly chokes on her sweet bun. _ Apparently he hasn’t learned everything. _

“Yes! I wouldn’t do that to Sakura, my best friend.” Ino declares.

“But she’s been here a few days. I thought maybe you’d know…”

Pulling a wiry looking Sai into the living room towards the low table, Ino forces him to sit. “No. No. That’s different...personal girl stuff. This is public knowledge. So! Let’s talk about those rumors.”

She moves things out of the way to make room, giving Sakura a playful nudge to sit up. She does and gestures at the papers and planners around them to attempt to reel Ino back in.

"Now’s not the time, Ino Pig.” Sakura says through gritted teeth.

"Now’s the perfect time don’t you think?" Ino casually replies and cozies up to Sai.

Sakura gives her a flat look. “No.”

“This is much more fun, Forehead.”

_ Of course. _

"We are gossiping?" Sai innocently inquires.

"Yes!" Ino exclaims

Sakura groans. _ Oh but he catches that! _

“_ We _ , meaning Ino and I are working on the _ schedule _ for the shop.”

Ino hums and leans her legs against her husband. Sai adjusts, slipping an arm around her so she fits more comfortable against him. “But your personal life is so interesting. Everybody wants to know about the famous medic and her _ scandalous _affair with her patient. Now the talk of the town is why you were forced to leave work. We’re dying to know.”

Sakura bulks. “They are not!”

“They are.” Sai affirms. 

Ino casually flips her hair. “My guess is that Itachi has something to do with it. Otherwise you wouldn’t be camped out at my house.”

Sakura rolls her eyes. “Why I came here and why I’m on a furlough are not mutually exclusive. You know my reasons for being here.”

“Yes, yes, because you and Itachi had an argument, _ again _. Sakura, I’m no love expert but the number of times you’ve been to my house because your husband stresses you out is a bit concerning. You gotta admit, the timing is suspect.”

“Shouldn’t you be investing your time into Sai and Inojin and not spying on my marriage? Better yet, can we get back to what we were doing literally five minutes ago?”

Sai sagely agrees. "Sakura has a point."

"Thank you, Sai."

Sakura crosses her arms in mild victory. A short lived one as the blonde grins and flicks her hair, giving her a look that promises something juicy will follow. 

_ I should have known _. The pinkette inwardly laments and braces herself for whatever curve Ino is about to throw. 

“I’m not spying on your relationship, just your lover.” Ino insists. “ He’s an avid grocery shopper.”

“That’s part of one of the rumors.” Sai informs, affirming both women and taking no sides.

Sakura offers both of them a dry looking. She knows her question will feed the Ino flame but couldn’t help it from stumbling out of her mouth.

“How and why is this relevant?”

Ino perks up, squeezing Sai’s arm.. “Could it be that things have escalated? Did he kick you out of the house?”

“No!”

“He cheated on you didn’t he? Then you drown yourself in work to forget the heartbreak?”

Sakura rolls her eyes, thinking of how routine her ‘husband’ is. “Ino you already _ know _ why I’m here.”

Ino taps her chin, “Is it the fruit lady?”

_ Eh. _The pinkette blinks in surprise, “The...fruit lady?”

“Yeah…you've been juggling that full time wife and full time medic thing for four years now.” Ino trails off. “With exception to buying the food, which your husband does a lot of.”

“I'm pretty sure what you're doing is stalking…”

"Sounds like stalking," Sai offhandedly offers.

“Noticing,” Ino corrects, “Itachi seems to be a creature of habit. Always the same days and times…for four years. With the same woman…”

Sakura can’t hold back her annoyed sigh. She’s well aware of the ‘woman’ Ino is talking about. Minami is such a nice gentle soul. Yes, Itachi does attract attention from the females but she highly doubts their relationship extends beyond that of friendship.

_ Probably the only friend he has aside from me, Honoka and Naruto and that’s saying something. _

“Minami and Itachi have a...profession relationship. Customer and producer, that’s it.”

“Hmm,” Ino hums dismissively, regarding her nails.

“Hm.” Sai repeats.

Sakura watches with growing trepidation as the two trade a private conversation of hums and looks. 

“I’m serious!” Sakura insists.

Ino flicks at dirt. Sai grabs a sweet bun and starts eating, leaving Sakura to glare at being ignored. It occurs to her that, on some weird level, this is Ino’s way of showing concern. As unconventional as it may be, her best friend has always been victim to whatever juicy story came hot off the Konoha rumor press. While Ino can sometimes be the starter of rumors, she is just as quick to end them once all the facts are gathered. To this, Sakura is glad to have her in her corner.

_ I just wish you weren’t so persistent about it. It’s bad enough I told you what I did… _

Kakashi never said she couldn’t seek counsel elsewhere. In a fit of desperation, Sakura turned to the one person who knows more about her and relationships than anyone. Ino gladly welcomed her into her home, tears and all. While her friend didn’t pry then, Sakura couldn’t exactly keep her distress to herself. What Ino knows is only half the truth, something that still leaves a sour taste in her mouth. 

But Ino had been more of a help than she’d originally hoped. Apparently her friend debated the idea of kids with Sai as well. Though their situation was reversed. It was Sai who was unsure while Ino wanted as many as possible. 

_ I never knew she wanted to be a mother so badly. Looking at them, how she loves him, I can see it. But Itachi and I...this is different on so many levels. We’re not even married for real! It’s more of a duty to the state than an act of love between man and wife. But I can hardly say that! Oh yeah, by the way Ino, remember that conversation we had about kids? Yeah. Kakashi-sensi was the one who _ ordered _ us to reproduce. _

Sakura’s brows furrow as she regards the table. She fiddles with her cup, tethering between giving them just a little bit more. After their conversation, she’d come to something.

_ Hardly a plan but it’s worth a try. _

Having Sai here, giving a man’s perspective may offer just a bit more.

_I can use all of the help I can get._ _Maybe I can’t tell her everything. Just enough to get them off of my back and me some peace of mind with my resolve._

Sakura shivers at the thought, the mission still leaving a haughty dose of anger in the recesses of her mind..

“Maybe we should…” Sai ventures and is quickly quelled by Ino.

“Shhh! She’s on the verge of a scandalous admission. Look at the lines in her forehead. That only happens when she’s thinking.”

“I can hear you, you know,” Sakura says through gritted teeth.

“So tell us! What’s happening?” Ino encourages. “In all seriousness, Sakura, we worry…”

_ Yeah I’m worried too. _

The words hit her in the heart. Sakura squeezes her cup and sighs. 

“Fine,” Sakura relents then glares seriously, “But what’s said here doesn’t leave this house, got it?”

“Yes.” The married couple say in unison.

“I better not hear a rumor….”

“Not a word, we swear!” Ino presses.

_ Alright, Sakura, now to say it without saying it… _

Suppressing the drumming of her heart, Sakura sighs and rubs her forehead to get rid of the wrinkles that most definitely do not exist.

“You were almost right. I did start working a lot more because of a situation, more a conversation, that I...didn’t like. Itachi and I have been discussing...kids.”

She pauses, gauging their reaction. But the two hang on her every word, even if it was only a few. That thought makes her fidget, a ball of tightly coiled nerves.

_ Maybe I shouldn’t go on. _

She looks away, biting her lip and regarding the table. 

_ I know I can seek counsel but why does this feel like an act of betrayal to the Leaf. If this ever got out... _

A hand touches hers. Green eyes jerk up, meeting Ino’s soften gaze.

“It’s alright, Sakura.” she assures. “We’re here for you. Really.”

Her friend gives her a gentle squeeze, fortifying reassure. 

Sakura manages a wiry smile. Glancing away and then to Sai, who nods sagely. 

With a healthy does of trepidation, she adds. “There was a conversation about us having kids with...someone else. The truth is there are expectations on us. To rebuild the Uchiha Clan. And to a point I can understand why. Sasuke wanted to do the same thing...But the conversation I had with...the other person really pushed me to the limit. That pressure. I just needed to get away from them and Itachi.”

Much to her surprise, it is Sai who speaks first. “Does Uchiha-san want children?”

Sakura gathers herself up to her elbows .

“See that’s the thing, I don’t know! We’d never talked about kids_ before _ . He never mentioned it and probably wouldn’t have mentioned it if this... _ person _ hadn’t said anything.”

“Who is ‘this person’?” Ino asks.

“Erm,” Sakura deflated and flushes slightly, “I’d rather not say. But the point is, I felt he should have defended me and he didn’t and I can’t even stand to look at him right now.”

“So wait,” Ino says, “There was never any discussion about rebuilding the Clan or babies or anything until a couple weeks ago?”

The medical ninja shakes her head. Truthfully, the only conversation surrounding the future they’ve had is when the mission will end. There is nothing else. It’s always been about the mission.

_ Itachi never seemed interested in...anything really that wasn’t connected with the mission. How the hell would I know if kids is something he actually wants? _

Sakura bites the inside of her cheek. “Itachi and I never really got around to that.”

_ There was no reason too...until now. _

Her best friend bits her lip, making Sakura sit up a bit more because Ino never gets this serious with gossip. “Sakura, do you want kids?”

_ Not with him! _

She feels herself blush. Thinking of babies means other ‘things’ that she has yet to do. Yes, maybe she’d kissed Itachi a few times but that was different. That was for control. There was no love or even lust in those kisses. It was her doing stupid things because she felt she could, because it was one thing she could get the upper hand in.

But having babies meant having sex and sex can’t happen without some kind of desire for the person.

Sakura grimences at the thought. 

_ Desire and Itachi doesn’t even fit in the same sentence. _

“I,” she pauses, struggling for words. “I don’t know. Kids are a huge responsibility. It’s kinda hard to fit them into my life right now....”

“May I-” Sai starts but comes up short with a knock at the door. “Hold on a moment…”

He excuses himself, leaving Sakura and Ino alone once again. Sakura looks blinks absently, looking at the half empty cup in her hands, thinking through the conversation. Namely, the question Sai posed to her earlier. 

_ I never even considered the possibility that Itachi might actually want to restart everything… _

She wasn’t lying when she said they’d never discussed anything of the sort.

_ It’s always been the mission and healing and Sasuke. _

Slim fingers grip the cup tighter as guilt seeps in. She wonders for a moment what could have been going on in Itachi’s mind during the meeting. 

_ Here I am hiding from him, upset that he didn’t stick up for me with Kakashi but maybe he didn’t want to. Maybe, just maybe, he’s wanted this all along? Sasuke always talked about rebuilding the clan, it’s not that far fetched that Itachi does as well. But with me? And like this? I doubt it. _

Words from years ago resurface. The resolve Sasuke used to have to that goal used to fill Sakura with a giddy happiness. Maybe she could be the one to help him. She’s older now, wiser and more understanding of why it was so important to him. Instead of childish glee, the only thing there is...pity.

The makings of tears sting her eyes.

_ I can imagine he must be lonely having no family... _

For all of the reasons she hated Itachi when they started this mission, she’s found a few better reasons to at least show sympathy.

The soothing sensation of Ino’s hand, draws Sakura’s attention to it. She realizes, belatedly, that the blonde had been making gentle circles on her wrist. Sakura raises her head meeting Ino’s soft smile. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Sakura.” she whispers.

The pinkette attempts the same optimism. “Sorry I didn’t tell you all this the other day. I was so out of it I barely wanted to talk.”

Ino opens her mouth then closes it. Blue eyes flicker away. Ino’s entire face changes, she pulls back, taking her hand with her.

Sakura blinks in confusion, turning her head to get a glimpse. “Ino what...is...it…”

The words die on her lips, replaced by a sudden lump in her throat.

Sai smiles kindly, one hand gesturing to Itachi, who stands slightly behind him. The other hand reaches forward, towards Ino.

“Let’s go check on Inojin,” he says, smiling more and even adding a head tilt for emphasis.

Whatever it’s meant to communicate, Ino gets it. Standing immediately, she gives Sakura one more squeeze, her shoulder this time before hurrying to take Sai’s hand.

“Itachi-san” Ino says politely but Sakura doesn’t miss the subtle reservation in her tone and she doubts Itachi would either.

He doesn’t show as much, not that Itachi shows much of anything at all. Nodding in her direction. “Ino-san.”

Sakura looks away, stealing her features knowing what is to come. It’s been almost three weeks since she last spoke to him. While she didn’t expect him to physically come get her, Sakura is well aware that they would to talk eventually. With her current disposition, the words playing her mind don’t exactly sing her praises.

_ Guess he finally got fed up...nothing I can’t handle. _

Her resolve doesn’t stop the speed of her pulse or her nails from scrapping the clay cup. She doesn’t look up when her friends leave. For a moment she thinks to sit and take it, whatever Itachi has to throw. But her inner self gets the better of her. Just as Itachi gets close enough, Sakura drops her hands to the table and pushes to a stand. Without meeting his gaze, she stalks past him with instructions.

“Let’s talk outside.” she says.

_ If he’s gonna chew me out I’m damn well gonna get a chance to say what I wanna say. Not that I don’t trust Ino but...it’s just safer. _

She has every expectation for him to follow, leaving the door open in her wake. Arms crossed, she posts up against the pillar near the stairs. A few seconds later, Itachi makes an appearance, closing the door behind him. 

The cold of the afternoon gives her chills. She rubs her thin barely clad arms to pull some heat closer to her body. And perhaps for some added courage. Sakura gives her partner time to close the distance before saying the first thing that comes to mind. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to come get me.”

“I did not come to get you.” Itachi interrupts evenly, seeming more interested in the slight downpour than in her. “You can remain if you it pleases you to do so.”

Sakura opens her mouth then closing it, not expecting such a quick, blunt response. Her thoughts stall a moment but she recovers a moment later.

“So what are you doing here?”

“I require your assistance.” He informs.

Immediately her mind goes back to the meeting. Sakura frowns. “If this is about what we talked about with Kakashi-se--”

He interrupts her again, eyes glancing her way as he quietly states. “I have nothing to say about that.”

She nearly reels at his comment. Whatever goodness she’d built up for him a moment ago disappears in the moment he reminded her of why she’d come to Ino’s in the first place.

Sakura’s finger flex with older anger at her ‘partner’. Working hard to keep her composure, she tucks her balled fist behind folded arms.

“Then what do you want?” Her tone, however, gives away her displeasure.

Itachi tilts his head towards the sky, stoic and silent. Sakura waits, wondering if he would own up to anything or acknowledge more than the rain.

He says nothing.

_ Why was I even worried? He’s the same as always. _

She snorts, turning on her heels and heads towards the door. “I’m not going to stand here talking to myself.”

“I’m sorry, Sakura.”

_ What? _

She stops short, looking over her shoulder and surprised to see Itachi watching her retreat.

“Why?” she challenges.

Itachi takes a step forward, “For whatever lead you here.”

“For what lead--Itachi, you can’t apologize for something when you don’t even know what you’re apologizing for.”

“I’m apologizing for whatever lead you here.” he repeats. 

His words only serve to make her more frustrated. Sakura rolls her eyes.

“I heard you the first time,” Sakura says, “That doesn’t change the fact that you don’t even know why I’m here in the first place.”

“Enlighten me.” Itachi answers without missing a beat. 

“I shouldn’t have to!” Sakura raises her voice “It’s blaringly obvious and if you can’t see what the hell is wrong than you’re more dense and obtuse than your brother, and that’s saying something.”

Itachi manages at least a crease in his brow, which for Sakura is more effort than she’s seen all day.

“The mission made you angry.” Itachi hedges.

Sakura throws her hands up. “Congratulations, _ genius _, you spotted the elephant in the room. The only question left unanswered is why the hell I’m the only one? Call me crazy but I half expected you to sympathize, a tall order, I know. But what did you do? You knocked me out!”

His brows narrow, as does his eyes. “You threatened to take down the entire Hokage Tower.”

“And I should have for what Kakashi asked us to do. That mission is BS and you know it.”

Itachi tsk at her, causing her to bristle but he speaks before she can challenge his attitude. “You are angry that did not wish to see others harmed over a mission that had nothing to do with them?”

“No.” Sakura retorts. “I was upset then just like I’m upset now because you _ never _ have _ anything _to say. The world could be coming to and end and you’d still be a silent impenetrable mask. Has it somehow escaped your awareness that Kakashi wants us to make babies? That the Consuel is effectively manipulating our lives? And you have absolutely nothing to say about that? Have you gone mad?”

“I am well aware of my situation.” Itachi admits, owing up to something but showing nothing at all.

“Then act like it!” Sakura pleds. 

Itachi raises a challenging brow at her. The look in his eyes suddenly put her more on edge and she instinctive takes a half step backwards.

“What do you want, Sakura?” Itachi challenges, “That I respond as volatile as you?”

“_ Volatile! _” she nearly screeches. Against herself, Sakura turns and marches up to him, chin up and defiant. “Is that what we’re calling expressing appropriate human emotions now?”

He blinks once and Sakura could have sworn he frowned, looking down his nose at her. 

“The Hokage is well aware of my displeasure. I made my discontent known without blowing a hole in the Hokage’s office while you were indisposed.”

It takes the force of a thousand suns to still the sudden reflex itching to hit him right in his smug face. Instead, Sakura glares, letting him see the full brunt of her indignation and aggravation at him. Their reunion is a far cry from the loving scene witnessed between Ino and Sai. All of this just reminds her of what village wants her to give for its sake. Or give up for that matter. 

Sakura grabs her hips, and meets his dark eyes with glowering green ones. “Fine, tell me about this ‘displeasure’ that I obviously missed no thanks to_ you _.”

The Uchiha holds her gaze for only a second before looking behind her at the door. Instinctively Sakura turns, remembering where they are and whose house they are currently arguing in front of. 

“Perhaps now is not the time for conversation.” His words come soft, almost inaudible. 

_ A deflection? _ Sakura wonders and swings her gaze back to him. 

Itachi never deflections. He is more inclined to refuse an answer than verbally distract her. And physically.

_ Oh? _

An outstretched hand creates much needed distance between them. Itachi stands, fist closed and waiting. Unsure of what else to do, she holds out her hand to receive whatever he is trying to give. The small vile serves as a proper distract from seconds ago. Her indignation cools enough to process just what this is.

Sakura pulls her hand close. Seconds later, she glances at Itachi, who looks off towards the road. If she thought him capable of ranges of emotion, she would have said he was looking _ longingly _ at it.

Suddenly his earlier response makes more sense. 

Feeling both foolish and relief, Sakura holds up the empty container and watches him between its clear walls.

“You finished it?” Sakura questions.

He nods. “I ran out last night. Honoka was unable to find the spare key to get more.”

The shift in conversation from mission to medicine is enough to make her feel less awkward. 

“Honoka? You’ve talked to Honoka? Did she tell you how Kai is doing? Is he stable?”

Black eyes shift her way. Itachi inclines his head in the barest of nods. “Kai is fine. Tsunade-sama sent him home under strict instruction to be monitored.”

Her relief doubles, knowing her patient is doing well. 

_ This would be easier if I could check him myself. I know he’s in capable hands with Shisou though… _

Sakura shifts, bring it down and slipping it into her pocket, mind wandering to other things until Itachi brings her back to the moment. 

He turns slightly towards the stairs. “Honoka says you have a spare key to the lab.”

_ Is that why he came? _

The queasy feeling starts anew, this time as her medical oath replays in her mind. She may not be able to stand him at the moment but he is still very much her patient. 

_ I should have known he was out of medicine even before he did. I dropped the ball, again. _

Sighing, she folds in on herself, crossing her arms for comfort. “Yeah I do. It’s in the top left drawer of my office desk. Wait!”

Itachi halts his descent down the stairs, back out into the rain. Sakura feels herself frowning, not sure why she even stopped him. Green eyes regard the floor, uncertain. Her jaw clenches at the way her mind fills in the blanks with information that isn’t even there. 

Apparently embarrassed but more confused, she teeters between apologizing for not getting him medicine sooner and demanding a straighter answer to her earlier question.

_ Even if I was upset, this is no way to treat a comrade. _

“Sakura?”

“Let me check you at least,” she nearly whispers.

Itachi offers her his shoulder in a half hearted turn. “The outline of your furlough states..”

“I know what it says!” she cuts in, frustration at herself more than him. “Just shut up and let me check you.”

Sakura crosses the small expanse between them and stands half on the stairs as he is. Her hands glow green and she starts her inspection with or without his consent.

Itachi simply stands. Sakura doesn’t know where he’s looking at as her eyes stay glued to her hands, mouth firm and focused. This is easier than conversation. Medicine she knows. His body she knows. His sickness she...kinda knows but this mystery is much easier to deal with than the mind of the person it belongs to. She stops from fingers from trembling and steals her nerves and doubts. 

Medic first.

_ No. I shouldn’t feel bad. This mission is ridiculous and I stand by refusing it. Itachi and Kakashi can figure out the future of the Uchiha Clan themselves and leave me out of it. I’m not going to be a baby factory so there’s nothing I can do for them. _

Fingers catch against his damp cloak. Sakura’s eyes widen slightly as it occurs to her the similarities between a future mission and her current one.

_ Maybe that’s it! I can’t and won’t make babies but that doesn’t mean I have to sit back and let some other poor girl be the victim. Who’s to say I can’t help Konoha and save myself and someone else too? If I can show Itachi that sacrifice doesn’t mean killing those you love, then I damn sure can show Kakashi that preservation doesn’t have to come like this. There has to be a better way to help protect the Village... _

“Are you finished, Sakura?” Itachi voice cuts through her thoughts. She looks up at him, confused for a moment, then down at her hands that she belatedly realized clenched the fabric of his garment just as she made up her mind.

Sakura pulls back, done with her inspection and unsurprised that nothing was wrong. She takes a step back, fixing her eyes and lifting her chin as if to defy her own conscious. 

“Tell Honoka that the medicine is under the desk in the mini fridge.” Sakura instructions.

Itachi nods once. He lingers a few seconds before turning to take his leave. Belatedly and more for herself she supposes, Sakura shouts over the rain.

“And I’ll be home tonight!”

Itachi only pauses his steps. Sakura holds her resolve as she watches him go. Seconds later, she clenches her fist.

_ This time I’m proving it to myself. I can do this! _

When she goes back inside, Ino stands patiently on the last step. “How’d it go?” she asked.

Sakura stalks determined towards the table. “Let’s get back to the schedule for the week.”

Because saying_ ‘I feel outwitted’ _ would have made it true.

_ I _ will _ find a way. _

Determination spurs her forward. If Ino has questions, she keeps them to herself. Which is just the same for Sakura, who throws her all into organizing the schedule while planning things in her mind around it.

_ If I time everything just right, I can make this work. I just need time and thankfully or stupidly, Kakashi gave me just enough to pull something together. I just need a little help from a certain someone. _

The beginnings of a plan brews. A small smirk of victory graces her face. Once the planning is done she announces her departure, much to Ino’s shock. True to her word, Sakura did return home that night but made a small detour to ensure a message was passed on.

Itachi doesn’t stir, and it's just as well because Sakura has no intention of having another conversation. To make sure he doesn’t try to start something, she chooses to sleep on the sofa.

_ Not until I get what I need. _

Sleep comes slow. Most of the night is spent thinking and rethinking reasons and scenarios. Things she won’t know until a few days from now.

_ I just have to be patient. _

A couple of days later, her patience rewards her kindly. 

Nearly alone in the cool of the morning, Sakura gazes languidly through the glass door of the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Every once in awhile, a man or woman or group walks passes the door. Green eyes lazily follow until they disappear beyond the range of her peripheral. Sakura lets them go, fixing her attention to the front door once more. 

The other girl won’t be in for another hour, which is about the same time customers start filing in to place orders. Thus forcing Sakura to man the shop alone, staring listlessly out of the glass door. Idle time leaves her mind to wander. Because she is not one to sit still, the absence of physical work only makes her mind switch to mental work. When too much time is taken, her mind reminds her of things most unpleasant. 

She feels a cringe. 

Bits her lip.

Glares at nothing and curses Kakashi to the ends of the earth.

A familiar figure comes into view.

_ Oh thank God _. 

Perking up as a hip pushes open the door. Sakura rushes from around the corner and helps Honoka by opening the door more so she can enter. 

“Oh! It smells like spring in here!” Honoka coos and takes a long deep inhale. “So much better than sterile hospital rooms.”

Sakura offers a kind smile, helping Honoka out of the large backpack. “I think it you don’t get out of the hospital much these days?”

The young medical reaches up high, cracking her back as she stretches. “Not as much as I would like. I think I got everything you asked for.”

Distractedly, Sakura takes to digging through. Removing some of the tomes from the top, she scans titles quickly before moving on to the books layered at the bottom.

_ This looks like everything. Yes! _

Satisfied, she looks up, watching as Honoka meanders the rows of vases near the walls and scans the displays closer to the ceilings. She lets her get her fill choosing to repack the bag in that time. Her fingers smooths over books and tomes that she hasn’t touched in days. Kakashi said that she was barred from her lab but never said anything about bringing the lab to her. There’s something almost comforting in the weight of medical text that sets the kuniochi’s heart aflutter with possibilities. 

_ Something is bound to be in here that can help. Six months to decide on this mission means six months to come up with a solution. _

The challenge makes her gri_ n. You can bet your ass I’m going to find a way, kakashi-sensei! _

“Did I miss anything?” the young woman asks.

The pinkette offers a genuine smile. “Nope, this is everything. Thank you, Honoka. Did you manage to get in and out without any hassle?”

“For the most part, yeah.” Honoka assures. “An Anbu was posted at the door but I just told him I was getting some medical books to review.”

“Are you sure you weren’t followed?”

Sakura looks at the door, checking from stragglers.

“Positive.” Honoka reassures. “Once I explained what I needed, he was glad to let me in and even helped me pack the stuff. I don’t think anyone was suspicious.”

“That’s good. Did you tell lady Tsunade what I said?”

The young woman nods sagely. “I left a couple of the medicine in the fridge for her to get and gave her your update on Itachi’s progress. She said she’ll try it and see what happens. And she hinted at tweaking your dosage if necessary.”

Green eyes roll playfully. “Of course, “ Sakura deadpans.“Thanks again for this, Honoka. I don’t think you know how much you saved me.”

“That’s all in a medic’s work right? Medicine is more than just chakra and not all patients are shinobi. The art of healing is much deeper than both of these.”

The pinkett opens her mouth then closes. The air of the words sounding achingly familiar but not something the carefree young medic would spit out on her own.

“Right…” she hedges, trying to place the phrasing.

“I should probably get going,” Honoka states, looking around herself, “Can’t have them getting too suspicious. But can I maybe buy one of these premade arrangements for my tiny little office.

Sakura laughs and nods. “Take your pick while I brings these to the back.”

Honoka goes off again to the storage fridge of premade arrangements . Sakura carries the bag to the backroom where Ino does the final touches of the flowers. Seconds later, she emerges with one of the books stored under her arm for casual reading.

“Ready?” Sakura asks.

Honoka weights to arrangements before settling on one filled with ume flowers from the furthest end of Fire Country. “I like the smell of these.” she declares.

“A good choice,” Sakura agrees, ringing it up and exchanging currency with her medical assistant and friend. “It’s much warmer the closer you get to Suna. These flowers are sprouting up a lot there. The fields smell amazing!”

“Yeah they remind me of spring. Oh! That reminds me. “ Honoka exclaims and reaches inside of her coat pocket. “I got a little extra gift for you. Don’t open it until leave.”

The burnette slides it across the table with a cheeky wink then snags her vase and waves goodbye. “Take care Sakura-san.”

Waving back, she stiffs a chuckle and grabs the folded piece of paper. At first the numbers written on it confuses her. She reads and rereads before the meaning becomes clear. It’s a schedule. Green eyes flicker to the clock, which matches the time Honoka came here.

This is her schedule. She’s telling me the times she’s free...and I can get stuff.

The news makes her grin, Sakura stuffs the itinerary into the first few pages of the book she’s brought with her and takes to reading it.

_ Leave it Honoka to be so considerate. _

Idily Sakura flips through the pages, waiting for the next customer to show up. A few minutes later, the chimes jingle once again. She looks up to see Ino drags herself inside with a sigh, brushing the hair from her face. 

“How’d the meeting go?” Sakura asks.

“I swear these Peace Gardens are going to keep me busy for the next couple months.” Ino laments. “Two meetings down and several more to go. Plus the help I’m offering Interrogation with setting up some of my dad’s old methods. I swear, Forehead, your help couldn’t have come at a better time.”

Sakura pulls her eyes away to watch her friend. “I’ll take that as an it went well?”

Ino leans against the opposite side of the counter and lays her head down. “Yeah. Yeah. Kumogakure is totally onboard with the idea. The problem is trying to find things that actually_ grow _ on mountains and _ look good _ while simultaneously finding flora that could withstand Konoha’s summers.”

“Was a consensus made?”

Ino snorts and huffs hair from her face. “Barely. But we’re going to have to meet again, me in Kumo this time.”

“Sounds exciting,” Sakura distractedly adds while combing through pages.

Ino flats her hand on the book and pulls herself up to get right in her face. “What’s this?”

Sakura pulls back and grunts. “It’s a book!”

“Looks like work to me.” Ino practically sings,

“It’s a flower book.” Sakura stresses. 

Ino takes a moment to glance down. The pinkette turns it for her to get a better view. “Herbs for medicinal uses are not flowers.”

The medic waves a dismissive hand. “Semantics.” 

“You just couldn’t stay away.” Ino slides the book back across the counter. “Guess I should put you to work if you’re bored enough to read.”

Sakura calmly closes her book, buying time for when she can start her investigation fully. “What’s on the agenda today, boss.”

Just then chime of the front door rings again. Ino grins and juts her chin in that direction.

“You are ringing up customers and taking orders. I’m going to finish the final touches on this Peace Garden samples.”

The pinkette playfully rolls her eyes, and slides the book under the counter and out of sight. “And the girls?”

Ino reaches for an apron, tying it around her waist before heading towards the stairs that lead to the basement. “Out on deliveries. They should be back in time to arrange any orders requested today.”

“Hello?” the customer calls. Sakura nods to Ino and turns a bright smile to her customers. 

Investigation can wait for another time.

Across town, under the afternoon sun, Itachi stares placidly at the decaying ruins of what was his former home. The large, imposing entrance remains structurally intact with a huge fading uchiwa fan splayed right above the large mahogany gate. Nature’s reclaimed a lot of the land around it, with tall wild grass inching up the wall. Tree branches lean into and even over the stone entrance. There’s some scattered graffiti here and there but, overall, it looks exactly how he left it.

It’s been more than a decade since he’s even come close to the Grounds, let alone ventured inside. Though he will not admit it outwardly, Itachi is quite glad to not be doing so alone.

Shikamaru rests his back and right foot casually against the wall near the gate. Arms folded, head down, he looks just as at ease as Itachi should be in this place. Judging by hair alone, the Nara looks almost natural in the environment. Itachi takes some comfort in this fact, though there is very little to be had.

_ Don’t be so nervous. _

His conscious sounds very much like Izumi. Itachi hums to himself and watches a hawk’s trajectory across the sky. He is not nervous. But there are memories here for him that are both good and bad. He spared Konoha from being torn apart from the inside and lost his family by his own hands in the process. The place is more bittersweet than tragic, through tragedy is very much there.

The hawk disappears against the horizon so the Uchiha scans the skies. Seconds later he finds the pole that was his perch before it all ended. He’d watched as those he loved go throughout their day. He contemplated the best moment to strike. And when he did attack, he’d jumped from that post, onto the very wall that stands before him.

His heart skips a beat. Itachi closes his eyes against a breeze.

_ I cannot go back. Only forward. _

Over the course of the next few months, this Compound will no longer be shrouded in sadness and mystery. It will be what it really was. A place of new beginnings, of new life, of a greater and better start for the village it stands in.

_ I will make this place a symbol of hope. _

“It’s been nearly an _ hour _.” 

Or, this place will be all those things...as soon as Kakashi gets there.

Shikamaru gripes with a lazy groan. “You’d think he’d at least have sent a clone by now.”

Itachi lets his gaze settled on the young man standing across from him,”You have been apprenticing under him for months. Is his lateness a new revelation to you?”

The Nara scratches at his chin and offers a weary sigh. “That’s not an excuse. He’s the Hokage.” A long yawn follows. “If I can get up and make it on time, so can he. Once Naruto becomes Hokage, I’m going to make sure he does one or the other.”

The older man withholds his chuckle. There have been plenty of times that Itachi wondered why Shikamaru chose to remain in an assistant role instead of aspiring to be Hokage for himself.

Itachi turns his head towards the road. “Are you attempting to rectify a current or future issue before Naruto has?”

“Both,” Shikamaru offers.

Itachi nods. “I believe you might be surprised to know that Lord Kakashi has improved a lot from when he was my Taichou.”

The barely audible gasp nearly makes the Uchiha preen. “The Hokage was your captain?”

“In Anbu.”

“And this is an _ improvement _?”

He nods once. “Not only was he late but also single-minded.”

“Single-minded how?”

Itachi recalls the time he and Kakashi shared a tree. Without disclosing much at all, Itachi sought advice and Kakashi reminded him of what he fought for. 

Turning his eyes towards the shifting wind in the trees, Itachi summarizes the event in the best way possible. “He taught me what it meant to keep a promise to a friend.”

A sneeze breaks through their conversation. In a glorious rush of kicked up dust and smoke, Kakashi appears before them dressed down in traditional jouin garb. 

“I thought I heard my name there for a moment.” The Hokage jokes.

_ Of course. _

A grin plays on Itachi’s lips. He turns his back to the man and stalks towards the entrance. “You’re late, Hokage-sama.”

Kakashi waves a dismissive hand. “Official Hokage business. You know how these things go, right Shikamaru?”

The Nara rolls his eyes, pushing off the wall to meet Itachi at the door. “A little scheduling and backward planning might alleviate some that ‘problem’. At least we’re all here. Now we can get down to business.”

“Do you have the plans?” Kakashi asks.

Shikamaru reaches into a sachal and unfolds several pieces of paper.

“Good.” Kakashi’s eye crinkles in a smile. “Shall we begin the tour, Itachi?”

“Hnn.”

The first step through the gate is like stepping back into time. Chipping paint, decrepit buildings, overgrown grass and a distinct sense of desertion hangs over the place like a cloud. The entire Compound exudes fantastical imagery conjured by the intertwining of manmade things and nature’s own handiwork. Itachi takes the lead in navigating the abandoned as he familiarizes himself with the cracked and worn dirty path. They only get several feet inside before his mind fills in blanks, replacing what he sees with what he knows. Imagines of childhood and happiness and heartbreak and grief flash together in quick succession. The row of abandoned shops, covered in dust and falling part were once a vibrant part of his childhood, brightly colored and brimming with life.

_ I remember this… _

His feet wander as does his thoughts, traveling innately towards a building that used to be sweet shop. He can almost taste the creamy bean paste stuffed bread he’d buy on the way home. The phantom smell of yeast and cinnamon cloud his mind. Fingers brush the glass, removing only a thin layer of dust and grime.

_ Kaname-ojisan. Tamoyo-obasan. _

The old man was boxing up the last of unsold goods when Itachi struck. She’d already made it home to their cats and met her end in their bedroom.

_ Eriko was here. Five more around the corner. _

Mentally retracing his warpath through the sector, Itachi can see it all and everyone. How he’d killed them, where they lay when he left their bodies. 

_ Jin and his family two shops down. _

At one point he’d tried to fix them into a dignified position but it was far too much and there were far too many. 

_ Sute, Kagome, Hoji...and four more fell here. _

Itachi hadn’t realized that he’d started walking again until a hand catches him by the shoulders. He blinks, seeing for the first time in minutes as a firm but brief squeezes brings him back to the present.

“Maybe we should go to the designated spot first,” An eye crinkle and a telling smile. “After that, I think a good stroll to get a better feel of the place would be good. Don’t you agree?”

Itachi glances over his shoulder at his former captain then flickers his eyes to Shikamru, who stands a ways off looking in the opposite direction. Once again, the Uchiha is appreciative of the company.

He gives a non committal acknowledgement, grateful to have been pulled back. He walks out of Kakashi’s hold and towards Shikamaru. With a brief nod for assurance, the young man starts down their original route again. Itachi follows, leaving memories and ghost behind as they travel a little ways to an open area where a makeshift pavilion has been set up.

Shikamaru lays out the blueprints, holding them down with weights on the table between them. “The contractor in charge of this project won’t be free until next week. Today we’re just taking a survey of the grounds and seeing what buildings should or shouldn’t be demolished, based on what you want Itachi-san.”

“Me?” Itachi raises a curious brow at the revelation.

“This was your home,” Kakashi supplies. “There may be somewhere you deem off limits or you want to preserve as is for sentimental reasons.”

“I appreciate the consideration, Hokage-sama, Nara-san. But my home is wherever my wife is now. This place has not been my home for awhile.”

“You don’t say…” Kakashi muses then smiles behind his mask. “Then I guess you two wouldn’t mind staying close?”

“I will consider it,” Itachi response.

“Well now. Since Itachi’s made us all look like fools with that sudden show or romanticism, shall we get down to business?”

Shikamaru rubs his neck at the base and points in the direction or where they’d just come. “The wall is going to be the most costly part of this whole thing. We don’t want people to feel trapped inside so the plan is to open up most of it with arches. They’ll be restaurants and shops, here, here and here.”

“Who will man theses businesses?” Itachi inquires.

“Different vendors,” Kakashi says. “This part won’t really be your responsibility. They will be independently owned but it’s an option for you to charge them land fees. Afterall, the Village is only asking for the land and houses public exhibitions sit on. Everything else is yours.”

“That is to say, what becomes of these buildings is also my decision?”

The Hokage tilts his head curiously. “Ideally...yes. You have the option to reject our suggestions and remodel the area however you choose.”

“Think of them more as recommendations. “ Shikamaru supplies, then points the blueprints and follows the line north and then east. “We can’t build up everything now, but the objective is to renovates those old shops we just passed and have them lead the people to the museum. Several other buildings will be restored for the number of clans represented. The rest will be demolished.”

Itachi watches the map with expert eyes, knowing almost all of those who lived in that area. He shakes his head of memories no longer needed for this time and focuses. Mentally reviewing information, Itachi scans the map objectively before pointing to a specific spot.

“What is the plans for here?”

“The Clan Head’s home?” Kakashi chimes in. “That will be the spot of the museum itself. There will be addition buildings added to the surrounding area. The point is to maintain the feel of what life was like through time. Your former home will house most of the artifacts.”

“And how are other clans dealing with this?” Itachi questions. “Will they willingly donate what could amount to sacred history?”

Kakashi regards the sky. “We’ve gotten some donations. Others are the village’s to give. Honestly...we haven’t asked them yet”

Itachi raises a brow. “Do you think that’s something that should be done sooner rather than later?”

“To be fair, we were waiting for you to give us the green light. It wouldn’t matter if we had no place to put the stuff. Right?”

Shikamaru clears his throat and continues. “Shall we take a walk towards the lake? The plan is to have a Peace Garden put in that area but from my understanding, there may be buildings there?”

_ A garden? _

“Peace Garden?” the Uchiha asks, turning his gaze to Kakashi curiously.

“An idea pioneered by the Kazekage. It will be a garden with flowers, trees and ornaments from different villages planted together to commemorate the Fourth Shinobi War, or the time when we all came together against a common enemy.”

A mischievous glint dances in the older man’s eyes. “Ino Yamanaka is heading that protect and I believe Sakura is working on the landscaping with her for it. So if timed correctly...the last week or so of her furlough means you two would be work together.”

Kakashi waged his brows at him and Itachi ignored it, standing and following Shikamaru towards one of his childhood pastimes.

The walk to the lake takes them a few minutes. When they get to its shores, the cool breeze makes the area much colder than the land they previously came from. Itachi holds memories with his father and brother here close to his chest and tunes into Shikamaru’s explanation of how the Peace Gardens might be structured. The more details he gets, the more something stands out to him as an unnecessary expense.

“Shikamaru-san, is there any reason why we are demolishing the rest of the homes?” he asks.

Shikamaru pauses, then looks to Kakashi for assistance. The Hokage struggles a moment with an answer, gazing intently at the lake before offering an exaggerated sigh, dropping his shoulders dramatically.

“I guess we don’t really have a reason. Any thoughts, Itachi?”

“Why not open all of it?” Itachi ventures. “These homes are perfectly built and mostly preserved. There is no reason why they can’t be lived in.”

“Hold on,” Shikamaru interjects, stepping around to close the circle. “You want to have people live in homes where others have died?”

Itachi withholds a grimace to present a greater point. “Many have died from the Fourth Shinobi War and yet we are still here. You said it yourself, Shikamaru. The village will expand. People will need places to live. These homes are available and suitable.”

Shikamaru opens his mouth then closes it, looking off to digest the information while Kakashi perks up considerable.

“I think it’s a great idea.” the Hokage announces.

“You would!” Shikamaru accuses.

Kakashi throws his arm across the young man’s shoulders and amicably declares. “Think like a village planner, Shikamaru! This place could be a district of its own.”

The Nara tries pulling away but only manages to get his face a few inches away. “I gathered that…”

“It would also ensure visitors to the Museum and surrounding businesses.” Itachi chimes in. “A residential area, close to the cultural area will attract the kind of people who will want to live near such a place.”

“And weirdos who might get a kick out of staying in a possibly ‘haunted house’. No offense, Itachi.”

“The more the merrier!” Kakashi says.

Itachi smothers a grin at the two. “I understand your point, Shikamaru. But as the Hokage is right.”

After a few tugs, Shikamaru finally navigates out of Kakashi’s neck hold. “That’ll mean the wall will have to come down complete for room to expand.”

Kakashi nods. “The village planners will figure out the logistics. I personally think having an Uchiha District will only highlight what it’s supposed to be.”

Sighing, the Nara folds the adjust in his hands. “I’ll bring it up. Right now I have to meet up with Naruto in a few minutes. Should I leave the plans with you, Hokage-sama?”

“Give them to Itachi, “Kakashi informs. “He knows the place better than anyone. Since he’s come up with this brilliant idea, I think he should take more of a leader in the organization.”

“Fair enough.”

Shikamaru carefully rolls the blueprints and hands them off. With a halfhearted wave, he leaves the two in a few jumps across rooftops.

“Any thoughts so far?” Kakashi questions.

Itachi looks out over the expanse of blue waters. “I think this is an extensive project but worth the cost.”

“I’m glad you’ve come around to this.” Kakashi adds. “I trust that your other mission will also have favorable results?”

“You say it as if the decision is mine alone to make.” Itachi challenges.

“Well,” the other drawls, “I trust that the two of you will come up with the best possible solution, whatever that looks like.”

Itachi remains quiet, staring ahead while taking in information.

Kakashi stretches arms above his head and takes a step back. “I’ll leave you to think it over. Don’t spend too long in this place than you have to.”

Itachi looks over at him after the warning. “Hnn.”

When Kakashi leaves, Itachi settles on the grass. One legs bends at the knee, an arm carefully draped over it. In his mind’s eye he can see his younger self practicing his fireball jutsu. He sees himself an Izumi sharing dango on the deck. He seems him, Sasuke and his mother having a hastily put together picnic.

Closing his eyes, he rolls all of those pleasant memories into one. Soon, very soon, more people will have such memories and he will gladly give it to them.

_ Will I also be able to give memories like my father gave me? _

Kakashi’s question comes to mind. He and Sakura have only had one conversation about the mission since it was given. In that time, Sakura’s opinion hadn’t changed from that day in the Hokage Tower.

_ I would not force her. We must reach a conclusion together. _

Tilting his chin towards the sky, Itachi goes through scenarios. What would he do if Sakura still refused? Was his feelings the same as hers? The makings of a frown tugged at his lips.

_ I am not so wholeheartedly opposed to the idea as her. Should I be? _

Sakura accused him of not responding appropriately. At the time, his indignation was more so for her than himself. Taking a wide view, he did not truly consider himself in that moment. The fact that his partner insisted he should reforces what Izumi whispered to him days ago. Had he does something to make this choice himself? 

_ I would not say that I am being selfish. It was the Elders who inquired. I only have on reason to disagree and that reason is Sakura. _

It is a big enough reason considering she was chosen to carry out the mission with him. Kakashi had mentioned time and Itachi understood the specifics of his thinking. His reasoning precluded Itachi’s ability to choose. If he was to be the progenitor of a Clan that could protect the village in the future, then all possible resources must be considered.

_ Be it Sakura or another, restoring the Clan is something I would be willing to do for the Village’s sake. I would love them regardless. I would give them all the things I had and more. _

Itachi stays in him thoughts a moment longer before letting it all go. As he’d said before, the decision is not his alone. Sakura has a choice as well.

Pulling himself up, he takes his leave, closing and locking the gate before heading home. 

It’s late into the night when Itachi hears the low strain of the front door opening followed by the soft click of it closing. 

Sakura is home.

His hand stops. The brush catches midway through the descent down his hair. Itachi holds perfectly still as he listens for movement. The events early today brought one half of his new life into some perspective. Would tonight also grant him kindness?

_ If she will not avoid me. _

A chuckle seeps through dark in its overtones, laced with disbelief and the helplessness that fate brings. There is no getting Sakura to do anything. Either she will or she won’t. As of the last few weeks, her answer to the mission Kakashi proposed was a resounding no. So the outcome of this mission rests solely on him.

In some weird sense, he’s back where he left his former life. Back at the crosses of Village and Clan. Tradition and duty. What needs to be done for the good of the Konoha or what needs to be done for Sakura’s sake_ . _

Dark eyes close at thoughts that’s pressured him in the days following their meeting with Kakashi. Itachi resumes his hair brushing as he ruminates. The duality of task gives him focus, for he is on the brink of making a different choice now. A choice he knows will yield unfavor consequences in the form of Sakura’s wrath and uncooperation. But he will weather it in favor of answers. Her answers will give him more information and that information will give some clue as to how he should proceed in this whole mess.

Two weeks, in his opinion, is long enough to wait. 

Debating momentarily if it would be better to meet her downstairs or wait until she comes up. As it stands, Sakura hasn’t even made it to the stairs, leading Itachi to believe she is either stalling or has decided to sleep on the sofa again.

The Uchiha leans towards the latter for a moment or two before his wife proves him wrong.

Steady footsteps approach, aggravating the wooden stairs causing them to creak slightly. Dark eyes slide open to watch the bedroom door impassively but not unmoved. Sakura's ascent promises an encounter though the outcome is up for debate.

Her steps slow, coming seconds apart before stopping completely. There's an audible pause. 

The squeak of the bathroom door catches his ear. 

A muffled noise follows.

Itachi hums, looking away from the door back towards the mirror. It would seem his partner is aware that he is not asleep.

_ What will you do now, Sakura? _

The bathroom door closes. Walking cease. The house goes silent once more.

Itachi grunts in disapproval. 

His disappointment shows in a prominent frown.

The night is already off to a terrible start and they have yet to have a conversation. If her current actions are any indication, not only will it be a terrible one but also extremely long. 

Itachi resumes his bedtime routine, facing the mirror standing catty corner in the room. He runs a brush through his freshly washed hair several more times, detangling any knots that may have formed in the bath. When he is sure his hair is tangle-free and dry enough where it won’t drip, Itachi goes to sit on his side of the bed. 

Placing his feet flat on the floor, hands rest on his knees. Itachi straightens, closes his eyes and settles into his seat. It’s not his normal practice to mediate this close to bedtime. But there is no harm in counting breaths while he waits for his hair to dry. No harm in making Sakura believe she can waste time until he is sleeping.

Itachi inhales, familiarizes himself with the noises of his bedroom. Waits for a long as she allows until the sound of the bathroom door makes his ears twitch. Seconds after, the bedroom door opens as well. 

_ Thump _ ! _ Thud! _

Sakura’s bags toss to the ground. She says nothing as she moves about the room. Itachi keeps his eyes closed, listening to the way the dresser drawers slide open. The barely restrained tension in how she closes them. The forcefulness in her steps as she exits the room once more only to return a minute later, in what he assumes is a change of clothes. Surprising, as Itachi though she would have showered but her rush to get ready for bed only signals one thing:

_ Don’t talk to me. _

He’s picked up the signs, read her signals. Sakura starts to fiddle with her hair, pulling her long pink locks upward from the sound of it. If he has to guess, her face is probably fixed into a concentrated stare, one intently trying to avoid him.

_ I will do this the hard way, if you make me. _ He thinks.

It would not be the first time he’s forced a confrontation. In the years since this mission, Itachi has forced plenty. So he is prepared for her retaliation but Sakura also seems to think things will change and that he will give in.

That never happens

“Sakura.” 

Itachi’s voice breaks the audible silence, slicing the tension, cutting through the mental roadblocks she’s tried to set with warning signals. 

Because Itachi needs answers now and he’s given her space to do whatever she felt needed to be done to come to terms with this mission.

His wife says nothing. Does nothing from what he can tell. Itachi knows she can hear him. He also knows that she knows that he can do much better with silence than she can.

“Sakura,” he calls again, this time turning his head to watch her hurriedly ball up her hair at the top of her head. 

Sakura pulls open a small drawer, retrieving a hair tie and attempts to secure the mess in one place. 

The hair tie pops with a loud smack against her wrist.

She goes for another, rummage through the drawer once again. 

Itachi stands, withholding an eye roll at the unnecessary force with which she flings and flicks things around in the drawer. He starts his approach. Sakura’s shoulders tense but she doesn’t turn around. 

_ It’s going to pop as well. _ He thinks once she finds another.

Sure enough, the moment Sakura tries to pull it around her pile of hair, the rubber accessory gives under her strength. 

“Damn it!” Sakura exclaimed, letting her hair drop to its natural state just passed her shoulders. 

Itachi watches as she sidesteps him, going for a taller container next to the dresser with more hair products. His eyes watch the pink mess, noting that it was probably still dirty. A stark difference to his currently cleaned a freshly brushed locks.

He’d heard rumors from civilians and shinobi alike that, prior to becoming a chunin, Sakura had a strict hair care regimen and lush, long flowy locks that sweep almost to her lower back. Apparently this was all done to impress Sasuke.

Itachi resists another grin at the way she handles her hair with such reckless abandon. What other sign would fate highlight to laugh at him? 

_ She has no desire to impress me. _

Not that he is asking her or wanting it. The fact is, everything Sakura is and is not reminds him of his brother in ways he thought he’d conquered. Itachi has no shadow of doubt that Sakura would not twist her hair as she is doing now or and yank it up like that if Sasuke were around to see it. 

_ But he is not. Now is not the time to reminisce. _

Itachi moves into her peripheral, on the side nearest to the door in case he needs to block an escape. Prepared for the worse, he states his objectives for being awake.

“We need to talk, Sakura.”

Sakura furrows her brows, frowning as she finds a red band of cloth to wrap around her hair. She says nothing, still, the only indication that she can hear him is the even more pronounced frown. Itachi is nothing if not persistent and he slides hands into his pocket, non threatening and continues.

Voice even, he says what he is after. “I want to know your thoughts on the mission Kakashi presented to us.”

Immediately Sakura turns to, glaring fiercely as she finishes her hair tie. Itachi is sure she will not answer, but Sakura has always been full of surprises.

Sarcastically she counters, “You want to talk now? This late at night, you want to talk?”

“Shikamaru, Kakashi and I went to the Uchiha Compound today.” he supplies. “This was the first time I’ve been back since returning to the village. It has me thinking of many things.”

His words seem to crack her armor. Sakura looks away from him a moment then sighs. Turning to him fully on to him, she leans against the vanity and crosses her arms. “Thinking about things like what?”

Itachi takes the invitation for dialogue. “Tell me your thoughts on the mission.”

“You know how I feel, Itachi. The only person withholding information here is _ you _.”

Here words weren’t false. Itachi did not disclose his inner turmoil to her. “There were many things to consider, Sakura. As I’ve said, there are positives on both sides.”

The pinkette regards the ground steadily. Itachi gives her time to think. Seconds later, she bites her lip and looks at a neighboring wall. “What side have you chosen then?”

He half shrugs. “I am not opposed to the idea of restoring the Clan.”

An airy chuckle escapes her. Sakura pushes off the table and walks towards the door where he loiters near. 

“Then restore the Clan, Itachi.” she tells him. “But do it on your own terms. You don’t need a mission to have a life.”

Itachi keeps his gaze ahead, looking at the parallel wall in the room even though Sakura stands right next to him facing the opposite direction. 

“This is your choice?”

“My choice is no. But we are partners right?” her head tilts his way and he nods. “Then that’s cause enough for me to find a way that we can both be happy with.”

Her answer is more unexpected than he anticipated, leaving him with a small hope for cooperation. Because, up until this point, Sakura has only said no. But it seems the time away has given her a different perspective.

“Your choice it to help...in your own way.” he assumes.

Sakura inhales deeply and when she speaks her voice is determined. “I haven’t found a solution yet, Itachi, but I will! And when I do, I’ll give hope to _ everyone _. The village. Me. And you...if that’s what you want.”

For the moment, Itachi allows himself to believe her.

“I do.” Itachi admits.

She turns her face to him and he lets his eyes rest on her. They hold that way for several seconds before she looks off down the hallway.

“Did you need anything else?” she asks.

“No, Sakura. I have everything that I need now.”

Sakura gives a curt nod. Itachi lets her go, knowing that one can’t make Sakura do or not do something. But if she has determined herself to get it done…

_ Then there is hope. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Cannoli that was long! I hope everyone is doing well during this tumultuous time. Let me know your thoughts on Sakura and Itachi's...life and resolutions and causes lol.
> 
> I look foward to hearing from you as I am sure you look forward to the same from me!
> 
> Word Count: 13,129
> 
> Musical Inspiration: "Grow As We Go.'- Ben Platt, 'Flightless Bird, American Mouth'- Iron and Wine, 'Run' and 'No Plan'- Hoizer
> 
> -CeCe ^^


End file.
